It Started Over Coffee Then Andy Sachs Knocks Me Off My Feet
by Bellatrix's Weightless Tears
Summary: On the other end of the line, Andy and Miranda hit it off just not in front of each other. Good advice and a bit of pillow talk on air just please listeners to 107.1 FM late night don't tell Miranda Priestly the Ice Queen it's me. Her ex assistant she loathes.
1. Chapter 1

Andy still wished she'd said _No_ but couldn't. Not to Hill.

Hill, Hilary a friend from college had laryngitis and normally with a distinct voice hosted this radio station 107.1 FM late night. Dr Hilary Jules gave advice on air.

She had asked Andy for a huge favour.

Andy couldn't say no. So tonight here she was juggling her job at The NY Mirror and this.

Glancing at the time on her watch, 1:15am and an unlit board, no one on the other end of the line. Andy rich voice asked one question to any listeners. Popping on a Peter Cetera song. She didn't expect an answer she was on dead air.

Nursing her third coffee, a call made Andy jolt.

''I don't agree.''

''Okay caller why don't you agree? Love can happen at first sight.''

''First there is no such thing. If one isn't in love you're safe.''

Andy asked out loud. ''Safe?''

She listened to the caller, explaining. Just great she would get as her only one caller, a doozy.

''Safe from harm, so you don't care when your ex-husband tells you he never loved you, once. That you were just a wealthy portfolio to him, and in front of his and my own lawyers that being in bed with you was like manoeuvring a frigid body of ice. That he needed to unzip a Zamboni and ice saw to plough into me his wife Mrs Iceberg… ''

Ouch. Andy thought what an insensitive prick. No wonder this woman didn't believe in love, first sight or otherwise.

''Well I…

''No that's not a question. _Romantic Love_ does not exist.''

Her voice made Andy react like Miranda.

''Love is a conceptualised fairy tale told to us that Mr Right on a white horse will come charging up and rescue us with love.''

Andy swallowed hard this lady calling into the station was cultured by her voice but also hurt and bitter. Sounded like she'd been crying.

''So what you're saying is Mr Right is a fairy tale.''

''Searching for Mr Right is a fantasy. Dr Jules. Fed to us by media. Wanting us to buy the concept.''

''What's your name caller?''

Pausing at Andy's directness. '_'Mir…Miriam_.''

''Well Miriam, I think love can hurt, but it is amazing also can be pretty incredible, messy, crazy and passionate. Love happens when we least expect it and I once read when you fall in love you hear Puccini in your head and of course to quote a well known line I would have rather loved than never loved at all.''

''Have you ever been in love? It sounds like your speaking from experience.''

''Matter a fact I have been in love with someone.'' Andy shared. She couldn't wait to switch the switch and hang up. This caller was giving her heart and mind a nosebleed.

''Did you hear Puccini in your head? '' Teased by her caller.

Andy snorted.

''Who was it?''

Andy blinked. Miranda was who she was in love with. Hopelessly.

''She was someone I worked with once. We grew apart over one thing. It was unrequited.''

''Oh. _She_. Didn't she know? How you felt.''

Andy sighed. ''No. Sometimes I thought her eyes told me. She was and is entirely out of my league. I'm a 4' she's a 10.''

Miriam's sophisticated voice softened to Andy. '' Perhaps you're a ten or twenty and just don't see this. Anyhow I like your anomaly way earlier, it's refreshing on holidays.''

Andy smiled. ''Thank you. Miriam. Can I play a request for you.'' Andy asked hopefully.

''No. Not tonight. May I…can I just talk to you. If you'd like to listen.''

''Sure.'' Andy decided to take this off air. ''Talk to me.''

Andy looped a whole hour of pop songs. Hefty playlist of Belinda Carlisle, The Bangles and a tune from Kim Carnes and Jon Secada were up next.

''Tell me about yourself. Miriam.''

''Well I have two daughters who are eleven and twins. They're both my world. We have a dog her name is Patricia.''

Had to be a coincidence, sure lots of people in New York had twins and a pet named Patricia.

''What kind of dog is Patricia?'' Andy held her breath.

'' She's a pedigree St Bernard.'' Surely it couldn't be who she thought it was on the other end of the line. Miriam-Miranda?

''My divorce with my ex-husband Stephen was finalised today and he was unpleasant. He relishes being hurtful to me.''

Andy face drained of colour yeah sure lots of women in Manhattan had ex's named Stephen. 1000s of Stephen's to a block radius Andy told herself and St. Bernard's and twins. Dear God she was speaking to her ex. Ex-boss.

''I am sorry to hear that Miriam.''

''Don't be he was…very unloving and didn't understand my work.''

''What do you do?''

''I am an Editor of a magazine. Runway. Do you read it.''

Andy lied. ''No.''

It was her, no doubt. Andy almost fell off her chair. Miriam was Miranda. She had such a warm voice to Andy on the line. Didn't want to ruin this between them.

''So your work is very involved.'' Andy questioned with faux ignorance knowing all too well how Runway was a hectic workplace environment. Bordering on tenser than lockdown in a correctional facility.

Miranda exhaled out. She liked this radio dj's voice it helped her calm down tonight.

''One could say that.'' Miranda mulled.

Cradling her phone. Enjoyed talking to someone who didn't know her. Smiled into the receiver as this Dr Jules made her relax pushing her head back against her pillow in bed.

This was nice. Forgetting she was Miranda Priestly for a little while.

_Subway_

Andy was still in shock. It was Miranda. She'd talked to her former horrible boss last night until almost 4am. Relieved Miranda hadn't realised it was her. They had a conversation between each other that didn't involve the Book, Emily, piping hot coffee or Runway. Or Andy being verbally eviscerated.

Miranda seemed lonely was the best word for it. Very lonely and human.

Andy had an idea.

_Runway Offices 17th Floor_

Emily and the new girl eyed it. Both just curious. Emily Charlton kept glancing at it. Miranda had an admirer. Racking her brain who.

In the last few months, no one came to mind to the nosy redhead.

There had been no cancelled appointments for dinner dates and no sign of anyone remotely of XY in the townhouse with the dry cleaning like shirts or suits or calling Miranda at the office. Emily felt she would know. After all she was Miranda's first assistant since Andy left.

Emily still was shocked Miranda hadn't once called the new second assistant Andrea. Even spitefully. That name was not to be repeated in the office ever.

Serena made the mistake of second day with Miranda back from Paris saying her name in front of Miranda and poor Serena knew now, never mention Andy again. Especially in front of Miranda.

The look given could freeze coffee in the Sahara.

Roy text her. Emily was well prepared for their tempestuous Editor's arrival.

Miranda arrived. Tossing her coat to the new assistant Serena who swiftly hung it with care.

''Emily I want Mesial to do that photo shoot…'' falling silent as she entered her office.

Blue eyes widened at it, placed on her desk.

Cream colour and blush pink roses with a grey satin ribbon. The card read. ''To new beginnings. Enjoyed our conversation Miriam. Talk to me anytime maybe tonight. Tune in.''

The fresh blooms were beautiful as she smelled them.

Nigel complimented the bouquet. ''Exquisite.'' Craning to read the card. Miranda covered it from prying eyes behind horn rimmed glasses.

Put a smile on The Dragon Lady's face all day.

Andrea Sachs never put a smile on Miranda's face. She saw her again, stilled from slipping into her chauffeured town car. Pretended behind sunglasses not to acknowledge Andrea's presence nearby. Cringing would she wave again. Gauche and lacking propriety.

Holding her bouquet, planning on being home earlier tonight for Cassidy and Caroline. Make it up to them tonight with a cosy Thanksgiving and long special girl's weekend together.

Had Emily clear her schedule.

Looking back before sliding into the heated car at that insufferable sunny infuriating former second assistant who walked away from her with no explanation. What on earth was she smiling at? Like a concussed buffoon. Did Sachs do ganja?

Ducking her regal coiffed head into the silver Mercedes. Roy was nodded at by her to take her home.

Roy saw the flowers. Miranda Priestly sniffed them again, the scent made her beautiful face become softer, her eyes crinkled as she inhaled.

Roy wondered who was brave enough to send flowers to his capricious boss.

Andy saw her former icy editor clasping her impromptu flowers. Miranda liked them. Cherished her gift.

Hadn't binned them because she didn't know they were from Andy. Elated at this, as a snowy gust swept over Andy in a sea of city pedestrians crossing this Thanksgiving.


	2. Chapter 2

1:35am

Andy could kill Marv from Central Park West.

''Okay Marv I think she might know how you feel with Air Supply or Alias.''

Andy grumbled to herself on the air with lonely loquacious Marv from West Side who had been talking to her about how his wife left him suddenly and taking up the air.

''Yes but Dr Jules...I haven't told you about our anniversary I broke my hip, dirty dancing.''

Andy cut him off kindly. '' Here's Alias '_'I need you now.''_ Dedicated to Gladys your husband Marv is now appreciating you so much after 56 years of marriage, four children and six grandchildren wants you to reconsider the divorce because you think it's time for a change.''

Andy seriously needed no hoped Miranda would call tonight. She needed a sane caller.

Clenching her teeth New Yorkers and love. Cynics. Since 11:15 Andy had been doling out good advice, tips and requests. Waiting for Miranda's call, anticipating her voice and she could hardly wait to talk to her.

Andy chided herself it was Miranda Priestly she was anxiously waiting for. Miranda who she gave flowers to anonymously today, if Miranda knew they were from her, she'd incinerate them. The same person also was once Andy's demanding stuck up unreasonable, unflinching impossible boss who made Andy jump through hoops every day at Runway with numerous errands hourly.

Last night had been an evening of possibilities for Andy. Just talking to The Dragon Lady was something Andy would never have imagined once at Runway ever doing. Having a conversation with Miranda was wonderful last night. Even though Miranda didn't know it was her. A large part of Andy wished she did. It had been wonderful being Miranda's equal.

Get real Sachs, if _La Priestly_ ever knew they were talking Andy's brows furrowed not wanting to think about it, if Miranda put two and two together and recognised her voice.

Just had to be careful and being latent with Miranda was Andy's only option. Only way to approach and tread carefully with caution if The Ice Queen ever knew or discovered who it was listening to her, The Dragon Lady would probably put an end to Andy's existence with Emily holding a shovel and a Hefty bag.

''Hello caller, you're on the air.'' If it was Marv again she was doing call blocking or Pierangelo the stalking Italian stallion who kept requesting Gino Vanelli and Bos Scaggs and asking what size shoes she wore. Podophilia pervert.

''Good evening. Thank you for the flowers I love them.'' Miranda smiled into the phone at a voice she was looking forward to all night to talk to.

''Hi.'' Andy grinned into her microphone. ''You're most welcome. Miriam from Manhattan.''

''Talk to me. Tell me anything Miran-Miriam.'' Andy caught herself. Way to go Sachs almost say her real name.

Miranda didn't notice Andy's almost slip up, enthused. '' Very well you asked for it.''

They talked for more than an hour, try about two hours as Miranda enjoyed their banter. It was honest. Twirling the telephone cord between her long fingers. ''I like this.''

''Me to.''

Andy grinned in agreement, this was better than a first date. Oh shit. Pressing a few more songs to play. Got caught up with Miranda.

Miranda couldn't help but snort as Andy swore outloud. ''How old are you?''

''I'm 24. I'm of legal age to swear.''

Miranda shook her head wryly. ''Since you've given me flowers which I adore, I would like to… only if you want …would you like to meet me for coffee sometime.''

Would Andy? Yes as she gushed trying not to sound so eager on the line, but she was….

''Love to. When?'' Forgetting herself.

''Do you know Java's on East 72nd.''

Yeah Andy knew it, been there to fetch coffee in Miranda's neighbourhood a few times, suggested sometime next week they could possibly meet. Andy explained to Miranda. ''I work two jobs, my schedule can be a bit erratic.''

Miranda surprised Andy with real sympathy over how she must be tired. '' Do you like your other job?''

Andy sighed truthfully. ''I miss my old one.'' Supplied she nods off in the subway between stops.

'' Hey I've never woken up in Coney Island or Jamaica Avenue yet.'' Defending herself.

''Please be careful. NY transit is very unhygienic and unsafe.'' Andy knew Miranda only travelled by chauffeured Mercedes. Her only worry if Roy got a parking ticket or bird droppings on the window.

'' Whenever you would like to meet me, Dr Jules for coffee. I'd like that, very much.'' Miranda meant that as she'd spoken on speaker, changing for bed and brushing her teeth.

Andy tried to protest. ''Miriam I'm not… Dr Jul…''

Whoa there Sachs. Meet. Oh No. What had she almost agreed to?

Cut off by Miranda who was turning down her bed, patting it to let Patricia up.

''Please you need to know this, your flowers and these few conversations we've shared mean a great deal to me…try to meet me if you can.''

''I'll try.'' Andy promised. ''Let's meet Monday at noon.'' Miranda noted that she'd have Emily cancel anything in her diary.

Miranda knew it was time to hang up.

Softly as if intimate to Andy. ''Goodnight.'' About to disconnect, slid under the covers. ''Don't nap on the subway.'' Andy stared at her microphone and groaned now what was she supposed to do.

Andy Sachs was the last person Miranda Priestly wanted to have coffee with.

_A Week Later_

Miranda Priestly had been stood up. She had waited for two hours in Java's. Had a hunch she wasn't coming when the waiter took an extra chair from her table for two. Paid and called Emily for Roy to come immediately to pick her up.

For Miranda it had been a long week. Still waiting for an explanation. Any reason. To make her week, just splendid, kept running into Sachs everywhere.

First encountered her the day of being jilted. Dropped off by Roy, practically flounced from the curb into the building with a brisk gait.

Miranda pondered darkly had she seen her and not liked her enough to come in to Java's. Vainly maybe Dr Jules was a judging…cynical…she didn't know what, since she had not yet met her. Why didn't she show up?

Entering the elevator Miranda stepped inside alone as a hand gripped the closing door.

Andy's hand caught the door. ''Hold the door.''

Stepping in. ''Miranda.''

Golden tinted sunglasses tilted in her direction. Miranda pursed her lips at her former assistant, underling. Inclined her head to enter. Should inform security Andrea was not welcome in Elias Clarke.

What was her little former assistant doing here?

Was the elevator going slower, have to have Emily consult matinence, this speed was unacceptable she'd be on her floor by lunch. She could arrive in Dubai faster.

Observing Andrea's pitiful wardrobe. Learned nothing, working at Runway clearly.

Caught herself being stared at by Andréa. Wrapping her coat closer. How dare Sachs ogle her?

Andy craned her head and saw an edge of legal papers in Miranda's bag. Opening her mouth than closing it again. Watched her from the door reflections.

''Just say it Andréa.'' Pronouncing it in her own way. Always gave Andy a shiver.

''I saw you last week. You were holding roses you looked so… ''

Andy wanted to say she'd look so soft, radiant ever since that night in a luxurious suite in Paris and speaking to Miranda on the air for two nights beneath her frosty exterior if scraped a little by Andy who glimpsed a warm soft female she desperately wanted to get close to.

Looked So what? Miranda wondered prickling. Judging her again like the car in Paris.

''Had any interesting things happen lately? Did you and the twins enjoy Thanksgiving?''

Almost gasped at Andréa's words. What the hell did Sachs mean by having a conversation with her all of a sudden? Such familiarity. Did not like the idea of someone like Andréa thinking they knew her. Andréa Sachs did not know her not at all. She never had.

They were certainly not friends. No Miranda had no secret hankering to learn Ohio backwater customs, swap Stouffers recipes or shop for ugly lumpy sweaters with her once meek second assistant who now was breaking a cardinal Miranda rule by being a gabbing motor mouth elevator rider instead of a silent elevator passenger.

Dragon proof are we Sachs? Miranda appraised Andy with narrowing her eyes of ice crossly at Andy who missed it behind mirrored lens.

Ignored by Miranda indifferently, why was elevator music always so annoying. Her IPhone rang, Andy thanked the phone angels. She could tell not meeting Miranda at Java's had her in a hell of a mood.

Andy had tried was about to enter Java's. She just couldn't. How was she going to explain she was a temporary Dr Jules? Kept reasoning Miranda would be fine about it, maybe they'd laugh about it than seeing her there seated. In the flesh. Hopeful. Waiting for her, Andy lost her nerve. At the door, one diner held the door for Andy to enter. ''Going in?''

Andy shook her head.

Miranda was expecting Dr Jules not her. Smooth talking, calm and caring not clumsy Six.

Walking away, after an hour, Andy decided to tell Miranda the truth. Tell her the reason for leaving her in Paris. How half the time the months before Paris, Andy grumbled didn't know if she should kiss her or arm wrestle her, since Miranda got under Andy's skin as soon as she met her even with her cruel jibes. Lived in her skin and heart.

So much for a quiet as a monastery elevator ride with that ringtone. Miranda tilted her head to Andy to answer the infernal call disturbing her.

Rifling through her leather bag, a manicured hand took it. Before Sachs rummaging in it injured _her_ grievously.

What did Sachs carry in here? Her entire squalid apt. Every worldly possession.

Watched in apt wonder and revulsion how Sachs took a message, using a Sharpie on her hand.

Held the bag like it was contaminated. The 8th floor pinged.

Someone was being fired today Miranda vowed. First her settlement with Stephen and now here with _her_. Runway was in for a day…

Rolled her eyes as the elevator made it to the 9th floor. Nine more floors to go.

She would have to dial Emily and inform she'd arrive sometime in December. New Year's maybe.

Pressing _end_. Andy turned sheepish and nonplussed. ''Sorry Miranda.'' Took back her bag. Which Miranda was holding dangling between two fingers.

Clenched pearly teeth. Miranda's phone pinged. Clutching it. ''Yes.''

Pinching her patrician nose bridge with two fingers. Not now with Sachs here. Of all people. Why had she answered?

''Yes I will have to call you back. I am in an elevator. No Stephen you do not need your vision checked that is all you get from our memorable marriage. _Yes._ Those missing zeros are for damages to me. Maybe if you hadn't faxed me divorce papers in Paris and oh before that decided to play find _little_ Stephen with your entire secretary pool.''

Andy had heard the waspish vipery tone many times. Surprised the Fahrenheit didn't drop to 40 below and Andy didn't suddenly have frostbite. Andy definitely heard a word that rhymed with heartless witch yelled no hollered at Miranda from the smart phone in Mir's hand.

'' Stephen you're breaking up. Roy's under a bridge. Good bye.''

Hung up on.

Under a bridge in an elevator. Andy bit her cheek not to laugh.

Miranda squeezed her eyes shut tiredly. Would this elevator reach her floor? In this millennium. 11th floor. Before ringing in 2015.

Andy saw it trickle down her sharp cheekbone. A tear, like a raindrop. Didn't even have a tissue. She had a sleeve.

Felt it. What just brushed her face? A part of Andréa had. Snapped her eyes open.

Sachs had touched her face. From what backwoods lack of manners upbringing did Andréa think it permissible to just touch her? That was a rule. Pursing her lips to a thin line, a rule Sachs no longer was required to follow or obey.

''What are you doing Sachs?''

Concerned eyes of Andréa's was staring at her like that? Why?

Doe eyed imbecile.

Caught her hand to hers. Brushing. Miranda's palm was warm. Traced the veins. ''Sorry I…just sorry.''

Andrea sputtered, her collarbone constricting. Dropped her hand.

Miranda gave a crocodile smile. ''You know Sachs I never did receive a proper apology over Paris.''

Sachs should grovel yes that would make her feel better. Much better.

Still close to one another. Nostrils flaring.

''Miranda I...I know me leaving was very …a…umm'' Trying to find the words of _I couldn't continue, it was becoming impossible, I loved you too much to see you deliberately trying to hurt others_….She couldn't get anything coherent out of her mouth.

''Unprofessional. Discourteous. Childish. Churlish. Irresponsible. Petulant. Disrespectful to me. '' Miranda added helpfully.

Andy nodded, had no excuses. Looking at her shoes. 14th Floor lit.

''Why did you give me that recommendation?'' She asked her softly.

Miranda froze. Sachs wasn't supposed to know. ''I have no idea what you're talking about.''

Looking away from Andy. Examining her phone, glanced at her jewelled watch.

'' You don't even like me.'' Andy added confused. Met with silence. ''Why help me?''

Miranda turned to her. ''True, I don't like you Sachs not one iota. I don't like how you waltzed into my magazine and expecting everything handed to you because of two measly write-ups and a high and mighty speech about your so called _work ethic_, what you pulled in Paris could have cost me and Runway millions. ''

16th Floor lit as inside tension escalated.

''True, maybe it is that I just don't like you very much and I never will. I simply find you impossible to like. You are difficult to tolerate. '' Miranda supplied acidly.

''Me.'' Andy said dejected. Difficult? She was likable. Since kindergarten. Why give her a reference than? Miranda got along just fine when she didn't know she was talking to her. No, the difficult person in this elevator was a certain prickly Miranda.

Opening onto the 17th floor. Miranda stepped off bristling.

''Nah. You like me Priestly I know you do.'' Grinning as the elevator door closed. Before Miranda could harshly reply or even retort a response.

Author's Note: Thank you to all the incredible reviews. For one review recently who liked my amazing dynamic between Mirandy. There's more unbetaed chemistry. Gasp. Go on...give it a try. Why not?


	3. Chapter 3

She most certainly did not like her former gosh-darn assistant not one bit, staring at the elevator doors.

Why had she helped Sachs, in all honesty Miranda didn't know?

Andrea Sachs grated Miranda Priestly. No one made her feel that way except that sunny Ohioan bumpkin.

Sachs had a knack.

She got under her skin like no other. Humiliated and vengeful on the steps watching that ninny walk away from her. Should have blackballed Andrea Sachs. She well deserved it, but she couldn't and she had no idea why. What stopped her from destroying Andy Sachs?

Andrea Sachs was the worst assistant she'd ever had. Stylish nil. Sophisticated hardly. Cynical try escaped from Disneyland gullible.

Her grating smile which Miranda had to begrudgingly admit was very lovely.

Her beautiful brown eyes with strands of gold and chocolate even melted her icy demeanour a few times and they'd had that not looking away from each other moment a few times, okay, often that had sent tingles to Miranda.

_Their thing,_ almost choked at her subconscious unguarded assertion.

Most certainly did not have a _thing _for Sachs. Besides mutually they hated each other.

She loathed Andrea on those Parisian steps. She had left her.

In the middle of fashion week and now Andréa with her undeniable drive her crazy up the wall nature and this loathing between them was still as fresh in the elevator going up with Andrea who pushed her buttons like no other.

Miranda still was perplexed to Andréa's question of _why _as she strolled into her Runway offices. Her piping hot coffee was on her desk, periodicals that always were expected including one folded NY Mirror.

Felt like scrunching it up or use it as liner for her fireplace especially Sachs face.

Emily hadn't missed who wrote tiny miniscule articles in The NY Mirror nor had Nigel. Didn't dareutter _her_ name in front of Miranda. Emily Charlton valued her job.

Miranda still didn't know why she bothered reading _her_ work. It was usually an abysmal blip or a small insignificant review. Last week a life changing article on city leash laws. Glancing ah today a ground breaking article on the hazards of city bike couriers. A Pulitzer awaits you Sachs.

Nothing written of significance.

Been so humiliated in Paris at being discarded by a little nobody still bothered Miranda. Riled her.

Miranda sat down at her desk, remembering how she'd compared herself to her, anything like the succubus of fashion must have been so disgusting to pure Andrea _'corn husk behind her ear'_ Sachs. Who watched her in the car with wounded eyes? Only the night before those same beautiful eyes had pitied her in the luxury suite newly spouseless.

Nothing alike not perfect but meek unblemished Andréa.

Crossing her legs stiffly as Miranda ticked with red fountain tip pen, some of Nigel's suggestions.

No. Andy Sachs was not even worth her time. She wasn't worth a thought, so how come she was still thinking about her?

_Emily's Desk_

Her suspicions of Miranda seeing someone was true. Emily knew immediately when she was asked to clear her morning schedule till 11. Still had no inkling who was dating Miranda?

Running pool with Nigel it was Chet Thaddeus III. Elias Clarke Holdings new Chairman.

Miranda hadn't returned in a good mood at 11:30 and worked everyone viciously. Snapping over everything even Nigel mouthed what had Miranda's temper so wroth.

Emily scurried around all day with her Dior heels on fire.

The clackers were sobbing by 3pm and one brand new fashion photographer was a nervous wreck handed in lopsided photo shoot stills from his camera from having an epileptic fit with The Dragon breathing down his throat...

_129 East 73__rd__ Miranda's Townhouse_

Andy should be trying to sleep in her lonely bed, kicking herself again for standing Miranda up, not walking to Miranda's door at almost 10pm on Andy's one night off on the Upper East Side readying herself to be crushed with Miranda's eyes when she discovered the voice was her.

Andy in the elevator, every word she'd intended to speak was impossible for her to say or confess hadn't the nerve but right now at 10:15 she was going to tell Miranda. Hoped Miranda didn't slam the door in her face too hard upon discovering Andy was the body that went with the voice she liked talking to on Mix 107.1 FM.

Andy exhaled, here goes. Stepping up the townhouse front steps. Almost pushing the doorbell.

Strongly tugged back.

Yanked by Emily. ''Wot in hell are you doing here?'' Emily sharply demanded. Holding dry cleaning and the revered Book staring down Andy the last person needed on Miranda's front door.

Peering at the townhouse door as if Miranda would have sonar radar to Andy's presence.

Andy's mouth dried.

Emily saw the full bouquet behind Sachs. With the balloon. Which read on one side. _''I'm Sorry.''_ On the other side_. '' I'm an Asshole for standing you up. ''_

'' You're the roses sender…Miranda's secret admirer.'' Emily sputtered, presumed this was a joke or a cruel prank on Miranda for how Andy was treated by her. Some sick payback.

Caught how hurt Andy looked as she laughed at her.

'' Come back. Listen I'm sorry Andy. I didn't mean to laugh just wait…give me five minutes.''

Andy waited as Emily turned a key and stepped inside.

Emily deposited the dry cleaning and The Book on the hall table. If Miranda knew Sachs was here, she'd probably call the police. Accuse Andréa of stalking, loitering and have her be on a one way trip to Rikers.

Gorgeous bouquet from an expensive florist or not.

Emily owed Sachs for the clothes given. Trying to compartmentalise Runway employee loyalty or being a friend to Andy who gave her beautiful couture that was her civic duty to wear. Made redundant or a full fashionable closet, which one Emily Araminta Charlton... this was like multiple choice on exams.

''Emily.''

Miranda's silky voice calling her almost made Emily squeak standing at the foot of the stairs. ''Emily walk Patricia she's restless, just around the block.''

Handed a leashed St Bernard.

Andy was waiting on the sidewalk greeted by the bounding canine. ''Hey girl.'' Scratching behind Patricia's ears.

Emily groaned as she was yanked. ''Here you take the _monster._'' Tottering in her heels. ''It likes you better.''

Shaking her head at Andy who insisted the pampered pooch missed her.

''Do contain yourself. You are both drooling.'' Andy was fussing over Miranda's pet like a five year old looking at puppies in a window.

The huge soppy dog licking Andy's face sloppily.

Sneaking a treat given from Andy of what looked suspiciously like something Miranda forbid. Which Patricia scarfed down. Slobbering Andy with drool.

''Oi! None of that or you're her designated poop scooper as I am in Westwood and McQueen.'' Mouthed in a snotty hiss wearing _one of a kind _at Andy_._

Andy was in plain faded jeans and was now Patricia's designated dog walker for this jaunt. The exasperated redhead shoved doggy bags at her.

Walking Patricia and frazzled Emily who was holding Sachs cheesy apology balloon and flowers.

Taken by the arm along 73rd and Lexington. ''Let's stroll, I'm sure your pitiful reason really being here will be explained in five minutes or less.''

Emily swallowed at Andy's raw words as they walked Patricia. '' Let me get my head around this, somewhere along the first day at Runway to Paris you lost your heterosexuality. ''

Andy nodded. Patricia snuffled along a pole.

Emily digested this. Calmer than Andy expected no CT scan needed or a paper bag from hyperventilating.

''So you talked to Miranda twice on the radio and she wanted to have coffee with you… but she thinks you're this Dr Jules and you never showed up for her because your you… pathetic and with what you did to her in Paris… Emily pointed at Sachs.

'' Do you have any idea how Miranda was that week back from Paris, she was on the tear. She ranted about you for weeks.'' Emily gulped at the memory.

''Deciding to leave Miranda was the hardest thing I've ever done. Em.''

Emily saw Andy meant it. Andy Sachs fancied Miranda Priestly.

''But she hates you. Anywhere near Miranda and you turn her into an ice storm shrew.'' Emily stated cruelly honest.

Emily pondered outloud. ''You both together are chemical psychical kryptonite.''

''Em don't you think I know that and at _Java's_ I just couldn't face her. If I came up to her and she knew I was the one on air with her, she'd look at me with such ridicule and derision.'' Andy looked at her once work colleague miserably.

''We had this connection. Something happened before talking to her and I cannot explain but I fell in love with her. A little bit more every day.''

Emily stammered out. ''Connection? _Love Miranda_. Blimey. But you both have absolutely nothing in common. Miranda is so…''

Emily looked at Andréa scathingly, in her opinion they were different species entirely. Miranda was a sophisticated cultured New Yorker and Sachs was gee-whiz wholesome yokel.

They don't go together at all. Like apple pie and Chateaubriand or a greasy cheeseburger with a glass of Moët & Chandon champagne this comparison was all part of Emily's therapy. Food was not scary. Food was her friend.

She'd even begun to not just eat cheese cubes and salads for squirrels.

''Wonderful. She's so different when you talk to her, really talk to her, she's very soft and frail to love. She's been hurt by it. I want to be careful with her heart. Her heart's been bruised by that prick...''

''soft.'' Emily repeated. Crikey Sachs had it bad. She was in love with their boss. Andy's once former boss. Emily eyed Andy like at an art gallery piece shrewdly.

Andy was a sight better than Stephen _lipstick mark on his boxers_ Tomlinson. Prick indeed. More like wanker. Tosser.

''Oh Andy of all the opposites attract…hurt Miranda and I will stab you with these.'' Pointing to her sharp looking Dior snakeskin hound's-tooth heels.

''Miranda has to know.''

Andy begged. ''Don't tell her it's me Em. She can't know…yet.''

''Okay I won't tell Miranda anything. I will endeavour to remain wholly ignorant of your anonymous lusting for Miranda.'' Emily promised. ''Shaking her head bemused. ''It's amazing…

''What's amazing Em?''

''You infuriate Miranda in person and now without being face to face you still do.''

''Thanks Em.''

Patricia tugged on her leash pulling her walker as Andy smiled in agreement with Emily.

Emily's advice was brilliant. Inundate yourself into Miranda's life. With a wink. ''I do happen to have Miranda's schedule after all. I'll send it to you.'' Andy grinned.

Emily took the balloon and flowers. ''I'll see Miranda gets these tokens and I'll think of something Dr Jules.'' Waggling her turquoise blue nail fingernails which matched her eye shadow. ''You have to tell her though. Sooner rather than later.''

'' I will. Goodnight Em.'' Stopping a few doors before Miranda's townhouse in case she saw.

''Night Andy.''

Emily watched Andy walk away. Ever since Sachs came through Runway's doors she caused a commotion especially to a certain silver haired Editor.

Andy had written on the card on the flowers her new phone number. ''Call me please from your _unequivocally_ apologetic DJ.''

_Later_

Miranda drummed the card pondering and looked at the balloon and full bouquet Emily had said was delivered and left on her steps when she brought Patricia back from her walk.

Wanted an explanation. Dialled. Miranda chastised herself should just not reply. The way Dr Jules hadn't been bothered to show up.

Andy saw it was Miranda. Picked up.

''Hi.''

''You were not on air last night.''

Andy croaked swallowing. ''Sorry I've had a cold. Sort of.'' Partly true Andy did have a tickle in her throat, might be coming down with something. Yeah Sachs, fear of dragon lady.

''Maybe I should send you a litre of Tropicana by a messenger.'' Snide at her.

Andy shook her head at the icy tone and Miranda's lashing out irrationally. Andy had disappointed her not coming.

''Is that why you didn't come? You were ill.'' Miranda asked, angry at herself for lacing her voice with any concern she did not deserve that from her. Could have Sars and she simply would not care. Given no good reason yet of why she wasn't there at _Java's_. Waited for her.

''No. I'm fine.''

Miranda softly asked her. ''Why didn't you meet me?''

''I wanted to. You don't know how much. Please Miriam I screwed up I should've been there and I'm sorry.''

''Than why didn't you?'' Miranda asked.

''I…I… Uh- Mir I…'' Andy tried to find an excuse. Flailing for one.

Miranda almost hung up on Andy. ''I see.''

Didn't want to meet her. Silly why did this hurt. A lot.

Andy was walking into her apartment with her phone cradled to her ear. Tossing her keys down. '' No wait. Don't hang up on me. Just don't, please let's meet right now.''

Miranda murmured in disbelief. '' Now. Its 11:30pm.''

''Wait we can still have coffee together or no how about wine I have a Chilean red somewhere or Swiss Miss Cocoa in away. Just not face to face not yet. It's hard to explain why we can't meet but I really need to fix this. Please. I like no I live for talking to you like this. You have to know that Miran…''

Andy was biting her lip. Hoping Miranda wouldn't end her call.

Miranda didn't finish her call, had to catch her breath at being told how their talks meaning that much to her. Felt the same about them.

''Do you want to Skype me?'' Miranda kindly offered.

''No.'' Andy supplied.

Miranda's was confused. ''How are we to meet than?''

''I don't understand you want to speak to me but not see me. Listen I really don't think I want to be bothering you any further or prevail my inflicting presence on you any longer if you don't want me to meet you.'' Why was Dr Jules so afraid to meet?

Still angry and slighted with her almost friend after standing her up. The balloon said exactly what Dr Jules was, for doing that to her.

''No. Stay on the line. Please.''

Miranda shook her head for agreeing to this. A date in her nightie this was a first.

''Fine. I'm still here.'' Huffing impatient.

Andy began. ''I'm arriving at Java's and I think I see you, but what do you look like? Describe yourself to me.'' Miranda began telling her.

Andy listened to Miranda's words.

''Now I see you. How could I ever miss you. You have a very lovely smile directed right at me as I kiss your cheek but brush your lips slightly. I'm not sorry I did.''

''You're not? '' Miranda asked her waspishly.

''No because you're really beautiful to me.'' Andy stated honestly. ''You're everything I expected you'd be.

''Am I? What do you look like? I only know your voice.'' Miranda knew they were perfect strangers down the line but she liked her voice, liked her.

Andy's mouth dried. ''Pretty average.''

''Don't sound average to me. Tell me.''

Miranda listened to her describing herself riveted. '' I have dark brown hair and just regular brown eyes. Like the Van Morrison song.''

''Does it glisten like burnished chestnut or is it mahogany?''

'' I guess both.'' Andy scrutinised a tress of her hair. '' It's wild. Hairdresser's hate it. I'm part Chewbacca Sasquatch.''

Miranda sniggered. ''Oh really.'' Couldn't help but smile at her natural charm to her.

''So I've heard the coffee is great here.'' Andy gushed.

Rolling her blue eyes, starting to relax. ''Is it?''

''Hey, are you still mad at me?'' Andy asked softly.

''I am reserving my judgement to how this unusual meeting goes. Ask me in an hour. If we were at Java's you're paying.'' Miranda stated seriously.

''Eesh only an hour I have to make amends, well I'll just have to impress you with my captivating conversational skills.'' Andy quipped.

''Do begin.'' Miranda challenged her. ''I'm hanging on every word.''

Andy reclined into her couch. Knew she was in for one night with Miranda. Making it up to her.

_Three Hours Later at Andy's Apt._

Stirring her spoon in her mug and lifting it to her mouth, licking it, which elicited a happy moan from Andy.

Miranda's mouth dried at that sound made in her ear. ''Why are you moaning?''

Andy blushed. ''Sorry my tongue is smiling.''

Explained to Miranda. '' Dark chocolate. I'm insatiable. It's a vice.'' Sure she seemed goofy to Miranda.

''I like Monty Bojangles french cocoa truffles.'' Miranda confessed.

''Really. I'll have to remember that.'' Andy promised.

After Miranda shared that choccy indulging secret with Andy began talking about everything. Books. Films changing the conversation to about what both want in love.

''The F word is possible it's gotta be there in every relationship beginning.'' Andy stated.

''The f word?'' Miranda asked her.

Andy explained. ''Friends. Anybody can get just go to bed and have a one night stand but it's the discovering everything about each other I want. Those almost palpable moments I crave and I search for.''

''Do you? Stephen was love at first portfolio. It was not weak in the knees or butterflies for me. He was my tax attorney.''

Auditing a recipe for love. Andy frowned that drippy pig.

''The f word is a must to you and I and honesty is what I think. I hate being lied to. It negates any trust I have in someone.''

Andy swallowed Miranda hated liars. Wonderful.

''Fidelity and Faithfulness were both very elusive in my two failed marriages, I was faithful but Stephen couldn't stay monogamous even for the first three months in our...''

''What a blinkered idiot! Andy said hotly. ''Didn't he appreciate you at all. You're so exquisite and very sexy… ''

Miranda blinked at her caller's words. Sexy. ''You think I'm sexy.''

Andy blushed. '' Yes. I do.'' Swallowing more words Andy had to properly describe Miranda, alluring, sensual and damn desirable. ''Very sexy.''

Miranda was startled by her calling her sexy.'' But you've never seen me.''

Andy eyes widened at her slip. Hated lying to Miranda. ''No. I haven't but you sound it.''

''Your detrimental to me.''

''How so?'' Andy asked.

''Here I should be _so mad_ at you for not meeting me. Yet I'm not anymore.'' Miranda honestly shared.

''So you're not mad at me anymore. Whew. Good I'm glad. Was it the incredibly true balloon of ''I'm an Asshole'' or is it my witty, lovable charming and disarming nature, finally endearing you?''

Miranda rolled her eyes. ''Oh it was the balloon.''

''Gosh and here I thought I'd have to play endless Air Supply or Chicago to get you back.''

''Not Journey or Survivor. I am partial to other genres than just the 80s.'' Miranda informed.

Miranda shook her silvery head. Enjoyed this so much. Their playful banter between each other, made her quirk a warm smile into the receiver.

Tracing her manicured fingertip along the frosty window tonight. Miranda shared with her everything.

''Is it too soon to say let's go to bed together.'' Andy boldly asked her.

Those words made Miranda blush an inescapable pink. Trying to form words, unable to. This part she wasn't any good at…as Stephen countlessly told her.

Andy settled onto her bed, dawning on her suddenly at Miranda's sudden silence. ''Did you think I meant…''

Miranda stammered embarrassed. ''No off course not. I would never presume…''

Andy took off her boots which she flung to the side of her bed. Pulling off a ribbed sweater to her tank top.

''Ahh but you thought because I'm young, single and hip here in the city… Really on our third conversation. I'm shocked. Usually drinks first, dinner to somewhere unreasonably expensive that cost my whole month's salary, out to a movie, let you play with… my vinyl collection, than there's me finding you eating off my spoon adorable, and me graciously letting you beat me at ping pong, then I might be inclined to…''

Miranda relaxed into her own bed.

''Ping pong?''

Andy laughed into her pillow. ''Yeah, I know a great Ping Pong club-bar downtown near where I live.''

Miranda proclaimed. '' Let me win…hmm in many things I've tried, not ping pong yet per se, I am neither humble, nor modest, in victory.''

Andy snorted. ''Good to know. Duly noted.''

* * *

><p>Andy stiffly stretched, lightly yawning on her lumpy mattress. Still dressed, blinking at the hazy light, had they talked till sunrise? They had.<p>

Groggily and bit bleary eyed, rasping into the receiver. ''Did I wake you?''

Miranda was wider awake now, lying in her bed. ''No. Good Morning. Do you have to go to work soon.''

Andy grinned. '' Yup but if you were here with me. I'd make a mean breakfast. Oatmeal with a smiley jam face or organic blueberry waffles. You'll be poppysmic over them.''

''Pardon? Miranda asked her curious. ''I'd be what?'' Brushing her silvery forelock out of her face. Hiding a yawn with the back of her hand.

''Poppysmic. Google it.''

'' You are quite a sesquipedalianist.''

''Sesquip what?'' Andy was puzzled. ''Sounds dirty.'' Andy grinned naughtily. Repeating it huskily.

''So we've had pillow talk without touching or seeing one another, I will one day make you poppysmic over breakfast, you will at an undisclosed time cream me at ping pong and I am a Sexsquipodontinist.'' Treating the word like it was sexy.

Miranda snorted into her phone and corrected the word to Andy. ''Sesquipedalianist.''

''What I really want to know which side of the bed do you sleep on?''

Miranda left Andy imagining.

''No fair I described my Bed Bath and Beyond sheets. That's something very intimate.''

Miranda ran her fingers through her silvery hair, belting her robe, ignoring Andy's words of.

''The left? Right? Don't tell me you're a middle.'' Andy questioned curious.

''Perhaps when we meet I'll share and tell.'' Miranda smiled at the sun up through her drapes. Heard her girls getting up. It was the beginning of a great day.

Andy privately glumly agreed to herself. Yeah, perhaps Miranda. But then you'll hate me.

Andy was answered with only. ''Until tonight.''


	4. Chapter 4

Andy Sachs still didn't quite believe what she'd done. Started doing. Agreed to do. Staring at the mailbox. Couldn't get it back. Tried to reach in, no luck. It was as good as sent.

Putting her head in her hands sitting on the curb. There was no way Miranda would know it was her.

So she was clear.

Nope not any way possible Runway's Editor would discover who wrote her. Unless she recognised Andy's penmanship. Unlikely. Miranda didn't know it was her, every night talking to her. Falling more in love with her. Sharing so much with one another.

Groaning at what she'd written. Stupid, Stupid Sachs.

_December 1__st_

''Ah Ms Priestly this way, your usual table.'' Bodo greeted the silvery haired Editor and her companion.

Both were seated and handed menus, ordering drinks.

''So you both just talk every night. Sometimes on air. About?''

Miranda nodded in response. ''Anything.''

''Well it's certainly unconventional.'' Corky proclaimed across from her oldest friend.

''She's so lovely and incredibly beautiful…

''But you've never met Dr Jules.''

Miranda shook her head at this. ''No I haven't. Yet.'' Bright blue eyes sparkled at recalling their last conversation.

Corky offered to use her resources. Miranda turned Corky down. ''No. I like it this way.''

Corky looked at Miranda intrigued. ''Really?''

''Now we don't just talk, we write letters.''

''Letters. That's different.'' Corky said. Genuinely interested. Sipping her drink at lunch.

''Sometimes I'm sent clippings of things I might like or I'll exchange something that's special to me.'' ''Did you know that swans mate for life. She has lovely calligraphy penmanship.''

''You don't say.'' Corky grinned hadn't seen Miranda this happy in a long time. Never with Stephen.

''Tell me Dr Jules is familiar with a little old thing called email and Skype? She has a phone that's a good start.''

''This is more meaningful to me. Intimate. We don't have to meet to enjoy each other.''

''Miranda you have her address you could...

''No I don't Corky, its care of the radio station.''

Corky shook her head at Miranda's shy hesitance. ''Surprise her there. Show up unexpected. Meet.'' Corky encouraged.

Miranda wanted to but her newly befriended nightly listener had been so firm they not meet yet. No she was not ruining this, by pushing although part of her really wanted to see Dr Jules.

''No until she says let's meet I won't.''

Willpower Miranda told herself even though Dr Jules voice made her relax, laugh and melt.

She wouldn't…

_The NY Mirror _

Mornings like this Andy missed Runway no she missed Miranda. Terribly. That and air freshener. Miranda or Emily would faint here. That or douse Andy's office with Chanel number five.

Sitting to her cluttered desk trying to follow-up on a story.

By her clock, almost lunch.

''Yo Sachs tell me I'm a god amongst mortals.'' Mitch on Sports loudly proclaimed. Monotone Andy said it.

''As am I.'' Artie Kowalski added smugly. Both had broken a scandal on a sports star found in bed with a threesome he claimed he had no idea where he was. Coerced with apparent memory loss till Kimi and Shelby instagramed. Images Andy wished she could Lestoil her eyes with.

''Don't let it go to your head Kowalski, you're wearing a necktie it's cutting off all the oxygen to your brain.'' Andy said.

This was like being in a locker room 24/7. Some days Andy almost choked on all the testosterone. ''Sachs. It's your turn for lunch.''

Kowalski spoke to the newbie as Jimmy Callahan guffawed. ''Yeah I'll have pastrami and Mitch he'll have bus up shot roti and Artie he'll have Thai…get a little something dainty for yourself. Like a yoghurt or granola bar. Gotta watch your weight Miss Centerfold.'' Leering at Andy.

Andy grumbled writing this all down. ''How about a Fool's Gold loaf to stuff your big mouth with Kowalski.''

''Chop chop fetch Sachs.''

''Didn't you use to do that for the brrr Ice Queen Priestly. Fetching parasols, eye shadow or something.''

Callahan cracked up. ''Oh no I've run out of mascara help Sachs.''

''What was it like working for Mrs Iceberg? I hear she's a Roll Royce with incredible legs.'' Callahan suggestively asked Andy.

''Sorry Callahan, Miranda's Priestly's number is not on bathroom walls like your usual's.''

''Spill Sachs what was it like under the dragon.'' Snickering, Kowalski could choke on his pastrami lunch.

''Great legs, but one doesn't consort with La Priestly. She'll freeze you're …hey… careful Sachs.'' Cold coffee splashed Callahan's shirt.

Andy shrugged. Oopsie. No one especially Callahan talked about Andy's girl like that.

Yup Andy hated her job and Kowalski and Callahan who continually referred to Andy as college puke or Sachs and the word fetch.

''Golly gee I best leave before I grow a stubble or need a prostate exam.'' Andy declared, grabbing her bag. Hardnosed street reporter more like glorified lunch runner and fact checker on Obits.

''Get outta here kid.'' Mitch on Features section urged Andy.

Greg's order was last on the list.

An upscale midtown restaurant Andy walked into.

Saw her. Here. Fixing her shirt in a mirror.

Miranda Priestly was sitting at lunch with an appointment looking immaculate and elegant as Andy realised it was personal. Slumping was it a date? A Mr Priestly on the horizon. Andy hoped not. Craning to see into the dining room.

Saw them.

Dining together. Who was she? Leaning to kiss Miranda's cheekbone.

Miranda to Andy's knowledge never lunched on a busy Monday.

Peering at Miranda's lunch companion. Very stylish. Pretty too.

Who greeted her with a kiss not a faux one to sharp ivory cheekbones. Andy squashed down an envious twinge of what Miranda's lips would feel like.

Soft and velvety Andy imagined.

Could just picture walking up and asking Miranda to borrow her YSL lipstick and kissing her would go over great. She'd be slapped till next Easter. Haven't got a prayer with Miranda in person.

What was she doing yearning for Miranda's lips. Her great legs. Damn Callahan for reminding Andy about how Miranda did have incredible legs.

Sachs you need a fling or to get laid not by a fantasy that will never happen of a hard root with a silver haired former boss….get this ache, _her_ out of her system. No frills sex. A one night stand. Couldn't, Miranda had Andy wrapped around her phone line? Be like cheating on her unattainable soul mate.

Miranda couldn't see her because The Editor's back was to Andy. Looking at her profile, Andy watched her. Admiring her woman.

First chocked it up to Dragon Lady scarring her mental wellbeing but no it was what Nate had picked up on. Nudged her to see in a way. Attraction.

Almost seen by Miranda. Andy ducked she was picking up her Editor's lunch. Obscured behind a palm.

Andy Sachs hadn't meant to hear it but she had.

Corky Slabey. Executive Editor of The New York Times greeted her oldest friend, every few weeks tried to have lunch together. Usually at one another's homes on the weekend. Corky's son Cyrus went to Dalton with Miranda's twins.

Corky read it, her eyes wide met cautious sapphire. ''Wow, she wrote this to you.''

''So you like her.''

Miranda's eyes sparkled. ''More and more Corky.''

Corky annoyed Miranda with declaring Dr Jules is either shy, chronically or has met Runway's Editor and is terrified of her.

''Be grateful M it's Dr Jules it could be that boring trust lawyer at Dalton Parent Night who bothered you all evening, or what about the twins' piano tutor? Yuri… Dimitri.''

Miranda answered alarmed. ''Lazlo.''

Andy stifled a laugh with her fist. Lazlo that strange introvert. Andy only met him once delivering Cassidy's music sheets she'd mislaid.

Corky pondered playfully. ''Travis, Cass and Car's soccer instructor.''

Miranda shook her head. ''Travis has muscles between his ears.'' Tanned and a pro. He snowboards in Banff.

''Sachs.''

Andy was ready to kill the snotty Maître D with the order. Could his voice have carried more to announce her presence why not louder, Brooklyn and the Bronx didn't hear him.

Miranda's head turned, lilted to the side like a cobra as she saw her former assistant behind a sago palm. Narrowed blazing blue irises on Andrea.

Bristling stiffly, how much had Sachs heard? Motioned for the Garçon. Bring her Sachs. Like she was on a tray.

''Miranda.''

Frostily glared at her ex-employee. ''Please sit. Andrea join us.'' Given a look like dipping her toe in an alligator pool.

Andy politely accepted. Was she shaking? Yup. Like a leaf. Her palms were perspiring yes indeed. Short of breath Sachs get a grip. It was just Miranda you talk to her almost every night. Cinch.

This woman the paragon of fashion was a tsunami of sneering vitriolness to Andy.

Opposite Miranda, would it be considered guilty behaviour guzzling down a water goblet like she was parched and had walked the Gobi?

Miranda raised a ridiculing silver brow. ''Perhaps you'd like mine as well since you have developed quite an insatiable craving for water. There's a hydrant outside.''

Was Andrea part dehydrated camel.

Andy blushed, wiping her mouth.

Corky took pity on her.

''Corky Slabey.''

Andy informed her. ''you're the Executive Editor of the NY Times.''

Smiling genuinely at Sachs. ''One and the same.''

Wanted to get as far away from Miranda Priestly as possible. Hoped she wasn't expected to have lunch with them. Prices were steep. 35 bucks for a small salad. 250 for Kobe. Doubted Miranda would splurge and treat. _Her_.

Andy knew she would go hide under a rock of mortification if her card was declined especially in front of _La Priestly_.

If Miranda discovered it was Andy's letters, she'd have Andy hunted down and hacked up by mercenaries. Worse what would the silver haired Editor make Andy endure if she ever knew she was Dr Jules?

The many calls they shared.

Corky watched them both interact. Couldn't be more than 25, never seen Miranda her oldest friend so tense and jangled. With anybody.

Andrea Sachs wasn't a jarring individual. Really good looking in a natural way. Comely. Pure natural chestnut hair and pretty eyes but dressed averagely with no care for label.

With a messenger bag, charcoal skinny jeans, a black v neck t-shirt and blazer, and a long African scarf the opposite of everything Miranda's Runway was.

Ah that was it, turned her nose up at Miranda's industry. A fashion world and empire Miranda ruled and deemed what was worn and what wasn't. Bet she got under M's skin. Lack of designer would nettle Miranda vastly.

Was nervous in Miranda Priestly's presence, her collarbone kept constricting, her vivid eyes were wider.

Realisation who A Sachs was, the one that walked away from Miranda. Happened in Paris. Oh dear. Corky had heard an earful that month of October about this assistant. Wait a minute _she_ was Miranda's former assistant, once, an idea struck Corky.

Glancing at Miranda who was ignoring Andrea with her menu flicked in front of her.

''You use to work for Miranda right, did you ever handle or meet a Dr Jules.'' Miranda snapped her menu shut and was giving Corky a look not to.

Andy repeated. ''Dr Jules?''

''Have you ever seen this penmanship before?''

Corky showed the letter before Miranda could stop her. In Andrea Sachs hand before she could snatch it away.

Miranda icily demanded. ''_Andréa_ don't you have sanitation strikes to report? Follow up?''

Andy shrugged none committedly. ''It can wait.''

''What's this.'' Given the letter. Andy held it curiously.

Corky urged. ''Read it.''

Unfolding it.

Andy pretended to read it. Engrossed. Her face becoming impassive took effort. This could be fun. Messing with Miranda.

'' This is quite… It is a bit wan and lame.''

Holding it amused. Began pretending to be digesting each word.

Making a face deliberately at each of her words. ''Who writes like this is obviously a weirdo. Is this person permanently in the 18th century or a Merchant & Ivory film. I'd watch my back Miranda they may attend Austen re-enactment's as fun.''

Read off another line sniggering. ''I am and have been near you but cannot touch you even with one finger of a dream… wishy washy.''

Miranda glared at Sachs.

Defensive. ''Andréa it is not. The person who wrote this is nothing like you, in your limited no stunted small town hayseed views could appreciate. Poured their soul to me and I for one do not find it worthy of ridicule. This is beauty. Beautiful to me.''

Leaning closer near Andy. ''Now give it back.''

Corky blinked both needed a timeout.

Miranda's eyes were so vulnerable and blue. Andy almost forgot what she was doing. Great Sachs you upset Miranda yet again. Should get a merit badge in achieving that.

Geez Priestly has got the most stumbling blue eyes. Andy looked into them. Sachs get a grip. No falling into them or for them. Again. Too late Sachs, already had. Over the phone. Great Miranda had no idea it was her.

Andy was secretly pleased at feisty Miranda, she defended it, my letter. She felt what I feel. Oh…yeah but only if she thinks it's from a Dr Jules letter writer extraordinaire.

Andy vowed to herself not to write Miranda another letter. If Miranda ever knew, it was her, damn it Sachs why did you mail this letter? Why did she start this? The roses…

Letters and calls where did it end. In disaster.

Sachs vowed Priestly cannot know it's me. Ever. For Andy's very survival.

Placing the letter back to Miranda wordlessly. Smoothed it as if Andrea had tarnished it by breathing on it too long.

Corky saw it instantly Andrea Sachs was attracted to Miranda Priestly. Undeniably so.

Miranda was coldly staring back at the warmest brown eyes that pierced into hers.

Corky asked Andy again. ''As I asked before Dr Jules…

''Dr Jules. Yeah I think I can place her was she was that lady at that Gala had a bit too much to drink….tipsy didn't she french kiss Irv Ravitz mistaking him for her date…no she was that velvet wearing Goth with the voice... Byronic hair… nope was she that mousy… ''

''Everything's a joke to you isn't it.'' Snarled at by Miranda who was twisting her napkin between her fingers. Andrea deliberately incited her.

Andy held Miranda's eyes seriously, pulling out her chair.

''Not everything. I'm just taking a stab in the dark but maybe wait and see if this perfect Dr Jules writes again. If she writes you again.''

Miranda's eyes narrowed on her unwelcome lunch guest. What did Andrea mean by if…

''My sympathies to Cyrano, Good day Miranda.'' Again just like that Andy Sachs left.

How dare Sachs just walk away from her again? Watching Andrea's retreating back. Sachs really perpetually pissed her off.

''She's right M you'll have to wait and see.'' Corky stated.

Andy sighed that did not go so well. Shame Miranda loved talking to Dr Jules. Tired of this masquerade. Andy didn't like lying to Miranda. How the hell was she supposed to tell her without Miranda going over and off the deep end?

Andy was doomed.

Just knew the way her life was going she was going to get hit by a car.

* * *

><p>Sachs had jinxed it.<p>

Not one letter or call for two days.

To Miranda's chagrin she encountered Andrea all over the city.

This time, today was out with her twins met Sachs who as usual made a proverbial ass out of herself, queuing at the movies.

''Try again.'' Miranda tersely stated.

''It's declined. Uh twice.'' The ticket seller looked at the snobby silver haired lady who was refusing to accept both cards were not sufficiently funded. ''Next.'' Not budging. Will simply call Emily and borrow cash.

''Problem?''

Miranda groaned inside turning to the last person she wanted to see in this predicament. To know she had no cash on her.

''No.'' Hissed waspishly. ''Not at all.'' Detested Sachs.

Andy stood over her. Miranda was wearing Ferragamos usually for casual weekends. Not high heels.

''Andrea I said everything is well with me.''

Cassidy blinked that tone was usually never from Mom. Not with them, studying who it was directed at, a taller brown-haired person with a huge smile, she was goofy a bit and definitely did not work at Runway. Not by her clothes. Plus she was not a stick or a brown nose suck up. Caroline sized her up wasn't she the Harry Potter girl. Realised she was.

Greeted the twins warmly. ''Hi.''

''I'm fine. I'm handling this.'' Miranda could fix this dilemma somehow, by calling Emily.

Emily might be able to hail a cab to an Upper Eastside cinema and loan her cash. Would only give Emily five minutes.

''Ookay but if you can't get tickets and need some money, I might be able to help you out Miranda…here let me buy them.''

Wonderful Sachs had heard. Be damned if Sachs was enjoying this. Immensely.

Caroline nodded imploringly. Both really wanted to see this film. ''Mr Heartbreak.'' Cassidy was giving Mom the eye. Accept.

Both twins eyes pleaded their Mom to get off her high horse, the movie starts in ten minutes. Take her offer.

Andy decided. Striding to the kiosk bought them matinée tickets. Gave them over to them. The twins gushed genuine thanks, ''Not finished yet, now I know you guys probably want refreshments also right?''

Cass and Car nodded enthusiastically.

Treated to snacks. Whatever they wanted. Andy grinned at Miranda's twins turning to Miranda. ''With your Mom's permission.''

''Mom can we? _Please_.'' Cassidy and Caroline implored.

Conceded watching her daughters' order popcorn.

It was surreal.

Sachs was not charming not one ounce, was sloppy and impetuous. Unrefined for Runway and Manhattan entirely. Wore ugly sweaters that should be incinerated.

Miranda begrudged out a dazed. ''Thank you.''

''Consider it a belated thank you for that recommendation you gave from your biggest disappointment.'' Winked at.

Corky called over rushing up with Cyrus her son who didn't look at all thrilled with seeing a chick flick. Kept glancing at any film but.

Cyrus pointed out one with a clown killer. Miranda shuddered at one poster of a person with a cat mask on and holding an axe. Give him blood, guts horror or action but not gulp romcoms'. Resigned to an afternoon of romantic insipidness. Gross. His dad was working late at Lenox, would try to join them as soon as he could.

Sachs made a suggestion. She'd take Cyrus to a film and they go to theirs.

Cyrus looked more than grateful. Almost hollered. ''Yes.''

Heard them chatting about the power of a Reflex bat versus this and that, eavesdropped on how Andy put her Ikea furniture together with it and a lacrosse stick, to the Knicks to varsity soccer, baseball and the NY Rangers ice hockey team and Grumpy Cat. Such sophisticated eclectic interests Miranda snorted.

Wonderful Sachs made a new friend in her immature age level. Eleven years old.

Had Andréa just left The Ice Queen wordless and a bit mollified, yes indeed she had. Minus frumpy sweater.

_Two hours later_

The plot of the film Sachs had paid for was the last thing on Miranda's mind. Agitated. Why help her. Treated Andrea abhorrently at Runway.

Even had her once Lear jet her dry cleaning to her in London and overnight couriered a brand of special shampoo for her hair and La Perla lingerie forgotten in packing.

Stephen had drifted off that night uninterested in her in it.

Corky insisted it was a nice gesture. Miranda snapped it was not, Sachs was gloating seeing her like that probably write about it in that rubbish paper of hers. How dare that once hideous sweater wearer, witness her the Dragon Lady briefly penniless.

Corky proclaimed. ''Maybe just wanted to offer you a helping hand.''

Miranda gave Corky a look. Didn't want Sachs hands helping her or anywhere near her.

Miranda wanted to kill her godson. Invited Sachs to dinner. With them. There was her Sunday night ruined.

Corky gave her oldest friend a grave look, Miranda really disliked Sachs intensely. Seemed nice enough. Not that bad.

'' She's kinda sweet and uncomplicated. M. Give her a chance.'' Corky mused. Corky could tell this refreshing Andy Sachs rubbed M the wrong way in every way possible and knew Miranda didn't want her to come along.

Forced by Corky to be civil to Andrea.

''Miranda's and I, insist for your kindness have dinner with us please accept?'' Nudged Miranda who was still quiet.

Accepted. ''Only if you call me Andy.''

Miranda felt she'd lost her appetite.

Dinner was at a Serendipity, Andy would never have guessed Miranda would dare set foot in. Knew her here, warmly greeted by the staff. Comfort food, carbs with Miranda was Andy in the twilight zone.

Shown to a table in the back.

''So guys what's good here? Help me out.'' The twins pointed out a few of their favourites.

''Frrozen hot chocolate!''

The food looked great. Calm down Sachs you're just eating dinner with Miranda. It's not a date. _Nooo._ As if that would ever happen between them. Far from it. Three adults and three kids at this table.

Close to Miranda who brushed against her leg gave Andy goose bumps. Deciding on one dish this looked _yummy._

''Andy!

''Hi… it is you. It's Ingrid.'' The newcomer made to kiss Andy in greeting.

Andy Sachs groaned. The last person she wanted to see. Ever again. Who could forget Ingrid? Andy couldn't. Not without heavy sedatives.

''I called you.''

''I thought you were out of the country indefinitely.'' Flashing eyes.

Why had she lied? Because Sachs you're a coward.

Worst date set up with ever. Seen every cat picture humanly possible, spent a splendid evening of watching alternative fringe theatre where paint was spat at the audience. Went out for drinks, Ingrid insisted on a Karaoke bar, longest night of Andy's life.

Andy tried to turn Ingrid off, how she only liked dog's big sloppy ones like St Bernard's, was allergic to cats which was a lie. Didn't recycle, ate meat, red meat, give her lamb, roasts, steak knowing Ingrid was a staunch vegan and despised bovine chewers. Short of burping and even with Andy calling her by a wrong name every ten minutes hadn't worked either.

Prepared to bring out the big guns bought clothes more than likely made by child labour and did not eat gluten-free it all just endeared Ingrid.

Ingrid's friends Elka and Adria from the organic street market stall told Andy with no mincing of words that she was a cruel insensitive pig for not sleeping with her. Wanted to be taken advantage of.

Expected Andy to be her rebound, one night stand.

Even if Ingrid had lifetime season tickets to NY Knicks Andy was not tapping that. Andy recalled how she gave the waitress a never leave this glass empty look that date night over belted out Irene Cara.

Ingrid was why Andy preferred celibate life and an empty bed.

Should have known being set up between fresh cauliflower and Brussel sprouts was not a good idea. Bound to be paired with somebody strange or unhinged.

Ingrid ticked each box.

Hadn't Andy shaking her hand at the end of their date told her enough? Not interested.

Didn't know Andrea was…

Miranda watched both, back and forth. Riveted. Was Sachs uncomfortable, Miranda saw she was very? Good.

Andy looked caught out. Blurting fast. ''I was. Back now.''

''Oh right how was inoculating the Ebola victims in Liberia.'' Stared at hard by Ingrid.

Ingrid was being stared at by who was obviously Andy's mother. Coiffed mane of silver white hair. Park Avenue elegant. ''Hi.'' This was awkward. Not how she envisioned meeting Andy's parent.

Ingrid teeth clenched. ''I thought we had something that night. Hey you never returned my calls?'' Andy was glad she had caller id. 55 times Ingrid called her.

Told over drinks together how Ingrid at times came on strong was the understatement. Some didn't know how to take her.

Andy surmised Ingrid was head for the hills away from kinda girl.

''Listen Ingrid you're a nice person but I don't feel we would be right together…''

Ingrid's jaw dropped, contorted her crooked smile. Was she being dumped? They'd been bonding so much over a show she adored and karaoked Air Supply Greatest Hits together. No more Ms ladylike Ingrid Snelling.

Poured her milkshake over Andy. Spoke in her ear. ''you're a tit tease Andy Sachs.'' Left with a furious flounce.

Andy wiped her eyes from the frothy gloop. Licking the flavour off her fingertip. ''Well I can say the vanilla milkshakes are excellent. Most recommended. Tasty.''

Dead silence at the table. From whirlwind Ingrid.

Loaned a choice of a Dalton soccer jersey or an Argentina Los Pumas Rugby one, took Los Pumas, great Andy fit a prepubescent boy's top. Cyrus always spilt things.

Lightened the mood. ''If I fit in those I'll worry I'm Emily.'' Indicating Cyrus's gym clothes.

Andy stalked to the ladies room. Damn she liked that shirt. Huffing Ingrid. Shaking her head. This evening was off the charts.

Folded her shirt up. Salvageable. Pulling Cyrus's loan on over her head.

Returning to the table.

Cass was having cheese ravioli, Car selected the Shake Batter and bowl dish, Cyrus a foot long hotdog with the works and Miranda Spiced Chicken flambé, Andy almost said but refrained not the High Heel Pump or Chicken Diva, and Corky chose Madame Butterfly.

Miranda had ordered for her, surprised Andy when if ever did her strict ex-boss ever noticed what she ate or liked for that matter.

This night was proving to be one of a kind. One for the books.

Andy mumbled a thanks in Miranda's direction as she was asked by a curious Cassidy. ''Who was that?''

Shrugged it off nonchalantly as if every now and then a random pedestrian pours a milkshake over your head. Manhattan could be intensified. '' Bad date.''

Caroline giggled as Andy made a sign of crazy. ''Still in search of _the one_ who'll appreciate what I can offer. I've had more blind dates than a Seeing Eye dog.''

Cassidy sobered seriously. ''Should be more careful dating Andy. You could be injured worse than assault with a milkshake''

Andy stifled a roar. ''Protective gear next huh, maybe I could borrow you both for all my dating disasters. Let you both suss them out. Before I take them home.''

Met Spencer who was late. Making his way to their table at the back.

Kissing Corky and then Miranda in greeting. ''Sorry hun…Good Evening Miranda… oh Hi I don't know you.'' Shook Andy's hand. Looking at his wife was this the twins and Cyrus's junior soccer coach.

Spencer was told Andy was once Miranda's ex assistant.

Eyes wide on her. ''Should buy you a beer.''

If only Serendipity served alcohol. Owed her one.

Hit it off with Spencer immediately.

Andy Sachs was a surprise in her many interests. Driving Miranda crazy who knew Andréa could form so many words when not stammering and stuttering in her regal prickly presence.

By dessert _they _were at one another.

Sachs could hold her own.

''So you're telling me that Midwest hick people like myself know nothing about art…''

Miranda grasped her water glass in irritation which etched her flawless face. '' Andrea I was merely implying that certain geographical areas are ignorant about exhibits that display the body they do not grasp as art.''

''So if on the subway some pervert flashes me his …'' Cut off Andrea abruptly with a wave of her warning finger and pointedly looked at her daughters' for emphasis. Andy fumed she wasn't a cowering assistant to be shushed.

'' _Fun stick_ in mid-morning commute it might just be an expression of art. Gee who knew? I'll just have to snap it and send it to you next time my eyes are tainted so you can help me verify is it art worthy in the Guggenheim or just a flasher.''

Shuddering dramatically made the twins giggle and Cyrus laugh.

Ice Queen, La Priestly had some nerve had her nose so high in the air judging people like her. Peons in her universe.

''By the way this bumpkin south of Neanderthal Clevelander took comparative literature with honours and prelaw.''

Corky liked Andy Sachs gumption. Miranda had met her match.

Smarting still.

Andy knew that smile well enough it was the displeased one that Miranda had often, softly told the kids to look in the shop up front.

Watched Cyrus and the twins scoot off to the display as Corky and Spencer were stuck in the middle of World War III erupting.

''Sachs I don't appreciate you subjecting my daughters to your depraved sex life. It was highly unpleasant and unsuitable.''

Andy repeated. ''Unsuitable.'' Repeating this insulted. ''Huh who?''

Miranda was beside her still, slid close to her ex-employee. ''That person who made an unforgettable impression tonight at our table and relieved you of your top _Andréa_ quite memorably, unless you date so frequently they're all a blur of debauchery.''

''What! Do you mean unstable Ingrid? '' Amused by appalled Miranda. A life of debauchery yeah right, her? More a cloister nun since Nate. Andy sobered swiftly from Miranda's frosty glare.

''Yes that is who I meant.''

Andy breathed out irritated. ''Couldn't pay me enough to boink her even it was forty below and my life depended on it.''

Frozen blue eyes widened and pierced Andy's.

''Why are you so interested in my sex life all of a sudden.''

Miranda mouth dropped open. Was not in any way interested in Andrea's sex life.

''I merely meant…'' Blushing pink.

Easing closer to Miranda.

''Oh now I understand. That's right, you don't get any anymore, what from no more Stephen around now. Hey maybe you could pencil in a quickie with your first husband.''

Crossed a line no one dared to cross. Corky gave Andy a look don't bring up Daniel. Ever.

Miranda went very quiet. Never seen her look like that before at her.

Cold. Eyes downcast.

''What did he leave you as well. Did you run that spouse off like all assistants? Bet he counts his lucky stars he got out. What? Was he a great disappointment too Miranda.'' Andy stated savagely.

''He's dead.'' Flatly answered.

Huh. Wait… what Andy backtracked felt horrible. Awful. Without thinking Andy tried putting her hand near Miranda's.

Flicked and brushed Andy's hand away coolly.

'' Miranda I…I didn't know. I'm sorry.'' Was very sorry, she didn't know. Emily or Nigel never told her. Andy was sincerely contrite.

''Please leave.''

Andy Sachs did.

* * *

><p>''Are you okay?'' Corky asked carefully.<p>

Miranda nodded exhaling out, Sachs riled her in ways no one else did. Was fine as long Andrea stayed the hell away from her. Cutting her eyes at Andréa's figure crossing the street.

Corky noticed Miranda's hand clench her napkin when she suggested she'd have to set Sachs up with a few blind dates from her office. Lovely singletons who didn't require restraining orders. Sachs was a catch. Despite bad behaviour or not.

* * *

><p>Sachs was a cretin of the lowest order. Not a catch.<p>

How dare Andrea tell her she never gets any? She could if so inclined, go to bed with a slew of lovers if she wanted to. Didn't.

Even Stephen had been a mistake under the sheets. Been so lonely.

Should've stuck with Patricia. Better companion in bed with her. Snuffles instead of snores.

Defensive she had, had plenty of good sex. Maybe not recently. Miranda admitted.

Sachs maybe the type who only was lust motivated and have the mating habits of a baboon in heat but Miranda valued more than a naked body pressed to her.

Did not change lovers like she changed sheets like the way Sachs was inclined. No doubt to Miranda that Andréa changed partners like she changed her socks. Frequently.

Miranda undid her earrings with a wrench and yank. Sachs irritated her so much. Everything about her drove her up the wall. Punching her thread count pillow hard. Unbuttoning her blouse and slacks, exposed ivory skin as Miranda began slipping on her nightwear.

Why hadn't Dr Jules called? Last night or tonight?

_The NY Mirror_

''No way Greg.''

Andy wasn't covering it period.

Greg challenged her.

''You use to work for her Sachs. Nice insider perspective. Why does La Priestly take time off same day every year? Why does she buy the same men's cologne at Bergdorf's?'' Greg folded his arms intrigued.

Gee gosh I don't know Greg why does she? Andy in truth didn't know but did. Had a hunch, a hunch she wasn't going to share.

Despite how badly and inferiorly treated by Runway's Editor wouldn't do this story. Andy refused to embarrass Miranda who was an intensely private person.

Her face at dinner showed Andy that her prickly former boss could feel and hurt.

It had knocked the satisfaction of telling Miranda off last night from Andy immediately. Felt like a slug. An insensitive priggish slug to Miranda. A jerk. Yup Sachs you were.

Had forgotten to be Dr Jules to her.

Saw Miranda vulnerable. Seen it in her eyes. Tears. Caused them.

Hadn't called her for a few days.

Andy ran her hand through her thick hair suggesting to Greg. ''The lady who owned 80 cats and needed financial assistance to support them was a better story. Run that instead, might gain public's sympathy.''

Andy's words fell on deaf ears.

''Sachs you're going to tell our readers why? Expect copy by 7pm tonight.''

''Greg please don't. What about that guy who says he won't shave until he sees a UFO or that crazy millionaire who's homeless and is leaving all his wealth to pigeons and squirrels he feeds to spite his last living member of his family.''

Told sagely. ''Have to learn to step on a few toes Sachs. Come on it'll be a little well deserved payback. Take your old boss down a peg.''

Andy had a piece of paper ready for Greg. By 7pm. Her letter of resignation effective immediately.

Greg ran the story.

Andy Sachs name was mud.

_9am Runway Offices 17__th__ Floor_

The Dragon Lady hadn't seen it yet.

Miranda was IM'd by Corky. If she didn't hate Sachs now which Miranda did with her whole entire being certainly did more so. Scrolled each word. Made her sick.

Stepping out of the elevator on the 17th Floor.

''Emily call Roy back, to be downstairs for me in two minutes. Hold all my calls.''

Scrunching up the article on her desk with Sachs face on it.

''Yes _Miranda_.'' Emily Charlton sputtered. Bollocks why was her Mondays manic and clearly cursed.

Emily never questioned Miranda not once, not ever but still Miranda had just arrived at the office.

The tribute 50 pages of Oscar de la Renta to go over with Nigel and Chet Thaddeus wanted to see her over dinner…Miranda was gone.

Emily opened her morning paper of The NY Mirror.

Six was a dead woman.

Reading the caption. ''Dragon Tears.''

_The NY Mirror_

Miranda Priestly didn't give Roy a chance to get her silver town car door for her.

The Devil was not in Prada but in pristine Valentino.

Attired in an elegant couture suit and heels with a silver fox fur collar black cashmere coat worth more than half the office workers' salaries.

''I wish to see Andrea Sachs now.''

The receptionist sputtered and dialled. Forgetting Sachs's line was disconnected now.

Greg, Senior Editor of The NY Mirror had seen many things in his nineteen year career here in the pen but never someone as known or as feared as Miranda Priestly show up in person.

Over a piddly little expose.

Not waiting for Sachs to come to her. _Nooo. _Sachs was going to face her for this. Swept by Reception impatient and livid.

Andy always dreamed coming to the city she'd be going places. Doing better things achieving something more worthwhile than this. Had some big ideas that she'd be in a different place. Contributing stories that mattered not this. Not to Miranda.

Andy was clearing out her desk. Shoving all of it into her backpack, handed in her laptop earlier. Not being part of this anymore.

Using her name on that piece of printed trash. Andy was outraged.

Tried to stop it. Had tried to no avail. Gave in her resignation. Andy knew sooner rather than later would encounter _La Priestly_. A very angry Ice Queen.

Icy blue eyes behind sunglasses found and narrowed on Sachs. Stalked over to.

Mad. Boiling. Furious.

Kowalski saw her first. ''Uh Sachs. Heads up.''

Callahan swallowed at her. ''It's walkin right to me. It's takin its glasses off.''

Callahan and Kowalski watched the snowy haired lady zero in on Sachs. Ms Iceberg incoming.

Andy turned to Miranda approaching.

''Sachs explain to me in my employ during your pitifully short tenure when I ever told you these things. At what time did I confide in you? Share this. Hmmm I hear only silence of course because every word here is untrue and worthless sediment as are you.''

Both looked at each other. ''Miranda I umm I am so sorry…I didn't…''

Held up her hand. ''Your sorry and that just makes everything okay. You had no right. '' Her mouth pursed twitching.

''Miranda let's talk in private.'' Andy indicating the whole newsroom staring at them.

Outside in a side alley now in private. Cashmere covered arms rigidly crossed, refusing to listen to Andy's words of explanation. ''Save it for my lawyers.'' Dismissing Sachs as she stepped away.

Had to find Roy.

Sachs clearly wasn't satisfied or content with making her a fool in Paris on those steps no now made her into a laughingstock to be pitied here in Manhattan. Ice Widow of Seventh Avenue who never got over her late husband.

Had an icy reputation to uphold not shredded by NY Mirror kitty litter liner article.

Irving Ravitz would be …

Andy had absolutely no good explanation to what happened next. At least a logical one. What she did to her former Boss. The Dragon Lady.

Miranda eyes flew open wide as she was grabbed and kissed.

Up against the wall, hadn't been kissed like that ever. So completely. Claimed. Fingertips trailed up and held her curves. Felt the heat of Andy's hands against her sides, caressing and stroking her.

Andy's mouth was urgent to hers then grazed slowly to hers. Kissing her deeply.

Felt fingertips brush and tug at her, mussing her silvery hair.

Breathing hard and breaking free, both broke apart and stared wordlessly.

Miranda touched her lips. 6 inch heels retreated then backed away from. This time Miranda left. Fled.

Left a dazed Andy who sported a soppy dumbstruck grin. What the hell had she let just happen?

Andy knew one thing for sure, she'd kissed Miranda Priestly and it wasn't a fantasy. Real. Wanted to kiss her again and again.

_Runway Offices_

Returned to Runway in a foul dark mood.

Miranda had never had an ex-employee do that. She didn't want her ex assistant's lips anywhere near her. Ever.

Never been kissed like that. In public. By a woman. She'd almost kissed back. No Sachs had molested her mouth. Pawed and fondled by Andy.

Where was mace or an air horn to make Andrea desist?

Sachs was an immature little brat no shit of the lowest order albeit was a terrifically good kisser.

What! Sachs was not good at anything. But that kiss.

Shook her head of sheening striking silver white.

It was wet. Nothing more. Bit down on her lip.

Miranda wondered what Dr Jules lips would feel like.

Tossed her coat to the new assistant. Paget or something like that was her name.

Harassed poor wide-eyed harried Emily with a ridiculous request to fulfil as she shakily sat down in her leather desk chair.

She'd reacted. Reacted to that kiss of Sachs like she was a starving woman or a hormonal teenage.

Miranda swirled her seat to face the late morning city view.

If Sachs ever came near her again or tried to kiss her would not be held responsible for what she'd inflict on that rampant smoocher, would rue kissing her and leaving her breathless….

Snappily snatched up her phone.

''Yes.'' Her voice lost its viperish smooth edge.

Corky asked worried. ''Is Sachs alive?''

Miranda sniffed.

''For the moment, at present.'' Ran fingers through her silver forelock.

Corky sensed her friend on the other end of the line sounded tenser, different.

''M are you okay? I know Sachs breathing in your proximity or general vicinity for that matter makes you very...'' Corky thought of a few words upset, uptight, het up and high-strung.

Miranda almost pierced her embossed folio of a proposal for Chet Thaddeus III, Elias Clarke's new Chairman with her Cartier fountain tip pen.

Miranda liked Thaddeus immensely. He had strong chiselled lips. Yes Chet was who Miranda should want to kiss. He had a place in Connecticut and a boat. So much in common. Not an increment like Sachs.

Accomplished. Exceedingly handsome. Very wealthy and kept on asking her to dinner countless times. Have to eventually accept his offer to _Massa._ Had salt and pepper hair not long chestnut waves that smelt like mint. Like Sachs.

''Fine.''

Corky did not believe her. Sounded far from fine.

_Andy's Kiss POV_

Andy was still touching her lips. Miranda felt so nice in her arms.

Putting her key in and unlocking her apartment door.

Lost her job but kissed Miranda. Overjoyed it was like she was walking on air. No one was usually this happy newly jobless. Andy had no prospects or anything lined up. Nada and that was fine, because today at 9:25am this morning she had finally tasted Miranda's lips.

Tonight she was calling Miranda to talk. Tell her the truth. That she was Dr Jules. Time she knew.

A knock on her door, Andy answered it.


	5. Chapter 5

It started with one thought in Andy's head, what the hell had Nate done?

Nate Cooper had done some pretty nasty immature stuff to Andy during their break up but this took the cake.

When Nate had left for Boston he'd sworn he'd spoken to their landlord. Sorted it all out. Paid up his half of their two year lease. Andy was stupid enough to believe him. Glad they'd parted so maturely.

Now to be told all his cheques had bounced of half his rent was now still owed to Mr Mucci. Yup thanks a lot Nate.

Slumped her name was on the lease. Nate had insisted.

Easier. Right for him, to leave Andy to sort this out.

Yeah Merry Christmas and Ho Ho to you to Mr Mucci, Andy's landlord had evicted her. Her.

Told because of arrears had not days but hours to vacate.

Her place was already being shown today.

Andy started to pack, now what was she going to do? Possessing no fulltime job. Couldn't call Lily or Doug they were Nate's friends now.

Despondent Andy, couldn't this holiday show up in Ohio, Hi Dad and Mom I'm homeless. Happy New Year's I'll be living on the den couch this year.

Maybe she could sleep on the radio station's couch or Emily's …

* * *

><p>Miranda sat at the perfect choice of a restaurant watching Chet who was a great sommelier, smelt the cork from the rare vintage bottle and then tasted his choice. Scrutinising and savouring. Exclaiming the body of it.<p>

He was perfect. The whole evening was perfect. Chet was dressed perfectly in tailored Savile Row, said all the right things to her, showered her with two single red and one black orchids tied with a bow and a priceless trinket. A small handwritten book with swatches by Balenciaga from Bunny Mellon's estate to add to her collection.

Hell he even smelled perfect. Cedar. So what the hell was wrong with her that she wished she was anywhere else but here at this table with him?

Felt stuck. He'd called her after Corky's call and Miranda had just rashly accepted dinner tonight. Twining her strand of Mikimoto south sea gold pearls distractedly.

Miranda blamed Sachs ruining this. That kiss this morning, messed her up, no screwed up her romantic equilibrium. Sachs had robbed her of her sexuality.

Watching Chet converse on this and that. Miranda what is wrong with you, he's more than lovely, dishy and eligible, a desired New York bachelor, Chet in looks was like a late grey haired John F Kennedy Jr., damn Sachs and her rogue unwanted offkiltering lips. That kiss did this.

As they strolled to from her silver Mercedes to her townhouse door, Chet's lips weren't very interesting or appealing to Miranda and she didn't want to have to taste to compare.

The only lips she wanted to connect with, was Dr Jules if she was being honest with herself.

Dr Jules who she still didn't know what she looked like.

Miranda had googled her. No image found. Her voice Miranda connected with.

Not tonight, Chet Thaddeus III, there would be no nightcap or kiss at the door as he leant in only succeeding in brushing her ivory cheekbone.

Stepping back from Miranda, lightly running his palm along her arm. '' I had a lovely time with you. Goodnight Miranda.''

Smiling at him. ''Yes. Chet. I enjoyed it. Goodnight.''

''We will do this again.'' Smiling a dazzling set of white teeth. Chet probably never needed braces or caps. His type was what Miranda once wanted when she was sixteen or twenty but after in those late night in depth conversations with Dr Jules. Miranda felt nothing for Chet.

Zip. Zilch. No spark.

Miranda almost slumped. We will. Nodding graciously to Chet who left her on her doorstep, wishing that was her last date night. Ever.

Leaned the back of her head to her closed door.

Her phone rang. Answering hopeful. ''Oh hello Corky.'' Wanted someone else on the line. Dr Jules.

Corky's voice on the line asked. ''So how did it go with Mr Thaddeus III?

Miranda shook her head absently. ''Wonderfully. He's perfect. It was nice.''

Corky frowned confused. ''Is something up Miranda, here you have a date with a very sought after hunk who wants you and it was just nice?''

Miranda shrugged her shoulders. ''It _was just_ nice Corky.'' Taking off her heels. Rummaging through her fridge for a water. Drank too much red wine with Chet.

''Miranda I know what it is.''

''Know what, what is Corky?''

''It her. That last assistant of yours. Sachs.''

Miranda and Sachs were so intense at one another. Never got along.

Miranda faltered what on earth did, Andrea Sachs have to do with anything tonight. Corky did not know about the kiss. Never would.

''What Sachs does to you.'' Corky wryly smiled.

Waspishly spoke coolly. ''Sachs does nothing to me. I don't think of Sachs in anyway.'' Sniffed blasé. Miranda bent her head. She was getting a headache with the mention of Andréa. Having her lawyers draw up a lawsuit to be served on Sachs. Still bristling from what was written.

''Foreplay.'' Corky's blunt words made Miranda burst out her sip of Pellegrino. Whipping her silver head up, her mouth agape.

'' Between both of you. It's like foreplay. Can't you see it, all the sexual tension.''

Miranda was adamant Corky was suffering from delusions. She hated, loathed Andrea Sachs.

_Miranda's Priestly's Townhouse_

Foreplay.

That word sent cringes down her spine. Her and Sachs. Ridiculous.

Certainly not.

More like an insatiable need to commit homicide on Sachs.

Stabbing her breakfast, the girls stared what had Mom so uptight. Shredding her toast instead of buttering or jamming it. Tightly rigid.

Cutting their pancakes nicely, Caroline nudged Cassidy to tell Mom. Get it over with.

''Mom. Cara's getting married, she met this bartender Klaus see and their pregnant, so apparently she's moving to Tenerife this Monday so we need a Nanny.''

Miranda set her cutlery down gracefully, cradling her juice glass in her hand.

Wonderful it was one of her busiest times. February's Issue was being laid out, had to be in London next week for a few days. Couldn't Cara have found love and been impregnated next month? Inconvenience.

''Fine I'll have Emily clear my diary tomorrow to interview. Darlings. We'll spend the day together.''

After dishes she'd IM Emily to contact all nanny agencies. Would need to be live in.

Cassidy flopped onto her bed. _Great _Mom would probably pick someone who plays bridge and is no fun and predictable. Boring with a capital B.

Caroline tossed her bright red hair out of her face frustrated. ''Cass maybe we could narrow down the candidates.'' Both smiled a smile like their Mother's.

Finding a nanny only took till noon. Most were not right for her daughters.

Miranda was satisfied somewhat with Ms Zuill despite being in possession of a pinched face as if she swallowed a lemon, cross examined her in interview with pointed questions on childcare and discipline. Miranda concluded there was no chance Ms Zuill, a spinster of 57 was going to run off to the Canary Islands pregnant. Hired.

Pleased at her accomplishment. That was settled. Had a new nanny.

Ms Zuill would start Monday she'd be in London for less than a week. Hated being away this time of year.

Miranda called for the girls to pick out a film.

''Down in a minute Mom.'' Caroline replied.

Cassidy motioned to follow her. Entering Mom's study.

Miranda was taking the day off, Patricia settled down her head on hr lap. Eyes shimmered at her pet. ''Up.'' The St Bernard joined her.

Her twins would just have to suffer her choice of film this time. One could only watch Frozen so many times.

Nice not to work today. Even gave Fiamma her housekeeper, the day off to pretend to be normal just a little, did her own dishes and had cooked and prepared dinner. Lasagne.

Emily stopped by to deliver The Book she was still hyperventilating from being given the evening off. If she ever did this again no doubt poor Emily would expire.

Upstairs

Cassidy and Caroline pressed their Mom's IPad keyboard entering her password, drafting a letter. Pressed send.

Goodbye Ms Zuill.

Cass found Mom's IPhone. Searching for a name.

_Radio Station 107.1 FM_

Andy had received the strangest IM to be at Miranda's at 2:30 Monday afternoon.

Okay she'd be there.

'' Needed her.'' Andy liked those words. Needed her. Wow.

Miranda's phone had been busy last night. Andy had tried to call her.

Andy had seen it, this morning. Still threw out her whole day. Truthfully it hurt. Seeing Miranda with him, Andy's whole world fell apart.

Had felt she'd been socked in her solar plexus seeing Page Six. Who was Chet Thaddeus III? More importantly why was he with Miranda on his arm with a snappy caption _''New Mr Priestly warming The Ice Queen this winter?'' _ Andy had practically torn it in half.

They were dating. Since when. Miranda had never told this to Dr Jules.

What if Miranda called for dating advice?

Andy as Dr Jules would explain the merits of platonic love, that or convince Miranda, Chet was all wrong for her. Pffft who needs a tycoon whose movie star handsome but no doubt air headed. Harvard and Oxford with honours. Andy did pre law but didn't lord that over people. Still down to earth and took out her own trash.

Andy's nose was out of joint all night and her sunny mood kept darkening. Kept getting song requests wrong like the last one of Hall and Oats ''Private Eyes with one ''Love Stinks.''

Waiting for Miranda's call. All Andy got on air was nothing but a lady from Queens who wanted Mike and the Mechanics, a phone sex worker who wanted Slave to Love and Addicted to Love and one guy who thought 107.1 FM was Sal's Pizza in Brooklyn.

Reading about Mr Mega bucks had made Andy feel very inadequate in her station in her life. Whoopty doo he was a multi-millionaire and a philanthropist also Chet was a sought after date and dubbed by Town & Country number one sexiest bachelor in Manhattan, sure he was sort of easy on the eyes if Andy squinted real hard.

Was that why Miranda hadn't called in? Out on the town with Mr. Thaddeus III.

_Miranda's Home_

Had packed last night.

Her Louis Vuitton luggage set in the foyer. Rummaging through her carryon. Glancing at her diamond Cartier watch. Frowning. Ms Zuill seemed like a type of person to arrive early. Hadn't. Have to discuss timekeeping.

Roy was due and yet no arriving Nanny.

That was it, she wasn't going. Cancelling.

The twins were quick to assure Mom the fashion industry would collapse, economy plummet and Nigel would have a nervous breakdown, Emily would go into hysterics. They'd be penniless and destitute we'll have to go to inner city school and be mugged for our sneakers and IPhones. You'll be busy clipping coupons for pea soup and fighting someone over dry cardboard boxes we'll be sleeping in.

Quirking a small smile then laughing at both of her daughters' dire speech of destitution. ''Pea soup.''

''Besides Runway would be no more and Vogue would rule fashion…

The doorbell rang. Here was Ms Zuill.

Looked at through the hole. Miranda froze.

What was Andrea Sachs doing here on her doorstep?

Was Sachs now a repentant Jehovah Witness? Was she now sorry over her lips getting in the way of Miranda's mouth?

Rung again.

'' Mom I think you should answer.'' Cassidy told her politely.

Opened to a slit. ''What are you doing here?'' Miranda's face was incredulous at who stood there.

Andy waved a friendly greeting. ''Hi. You sent me this to be here at 2:30. Needed me.''

Holding the text sent.

Miranda curtly opened her door. It was from her IPhone but she hadn't sent this. Blue eyes narrowing had a wild idea who did send this. Two.

''Girls.''

This could not be happening, not today. Had no one to turn to.

She was due at JFK BA First Class Lounge in two hours. Her flight was at 4pm.

Miranda received an offended voice mail message from Ms Zuill.

Miranda got the gist. Ms Zuill was never setting foot here again. Least of all to be the twins' nanny and start today. Over her stop a clock face, dead body.

Read the letter from supposedly Ms Priestly to her no longer nanny.

Her girls were certainly descriptive and no holding back in their opinions, the two sneaky little...

Her mouth tensed. ''I am selling you both to gypsies.''

In the twins defense. ''Who knew Ms Hatchet-face would take a rejection we sent pretending it was you so badly, it's a good thing showing she has temper now, you know Mom think what we could have been left with and subjected to.''

Pinching her nose bridge. Emily could stay. No Emily had earned this. Was not a child minder or nanny.

Emily was to be by her side in London. Her second assistant Paget was to be on call at Runway NY. Corky and Spencer were out of town.

Pacing back and forth. Didn't know what to do. Could not afford to not attend this shareholders meetings and the collaboration with Runway UK for February's issue along with three photo shoots.

Her graceful gait was still. What to do?

Told herself over again. ''I will not be upset.'' Maybe she could take the girls with her. Slumped on a business trip.

Irv would accuse her of being maternal and not objective. Somehow use this as if she lost her commitment to Runway.

Wouldn't be fair to her girls to rely on the hotel for a sitter or hire an untried temp. Her schedule was very hectic. Her babies would be miserable.

A slew of previews, parties and luncheons Miranda had to attend.

Andy had been pranked again by the twins. This time felt worse about it. _Needed her._ Yeah right. Should've known better.

Looking at Sachs shrewdly.

''_What.'' _Andy asked her.

Was prepared to beg. Maybe as a last resort. It was the only solution. Sachs owed her anyway. For that humiliating article.

''If you do this for me, I will not have my lawyers press any legal action from that article you wrote.''

Andy gave in. Forget trying to convince Miranda she didn't write that garbage in the NY Mirror that had her name printed on it.

''Fine. I'll help you. How long will you be in London for?''

''You would do this for me?''

Andy wanted to tell Miranda she would do anything for her. Opened and then closed her mouth, unable to say anything of the sort to Miranda. Talking was so hard in person with her.

Miranda met Andy's eyes steadily. Good clearly the non-possibility of being sued made Sachs realise helping her was in her best interest.

Rattled off a list to Andrea. ''Under no circumstances is Cassidy or Caroline to watch horrors. Both have nut allergies. Hopefully you can cook partially. You can cook?''

Andy nodded assuring, sure she could cook. Survived on great tasty meals she prepared was not just heating up various Pot Noodles or Mac and Cheese in a microwave in college. That was Lily and Doug.

Didn't date Nate just because he could cook. No sirree. That's how they met at the organic market over in season zucchini and blueberries.

''You must stay here with them for a few days. I will have Emily email a list. …Andréa there's a fund for activities use it reasonably. If anything happens to my daughters…I am trusting you with them. Wholly. ''

Held Andrea's eyes meaningfully.

''Do not bungle or blunder this up or…their paediatrician is Dr Gundy. All numbers are in a book in the hall table, no outings outside the Borough or in bad weather, my babies are very delicate…'' Andrea almost snorted yeah delicate like a stinging cactus. Hold and treat all Priestly's especially Miranda with caution.

'' I expect you to take them to cultural excursions it might expand your limited...''

Andy rolled her eyes heard this for the last half an hour.

Wasn't she doing Miranda a monumental favour?

Sachs you can do this. Just breathe. She'd kept a fish once but entrusted with Miranda's little dragons. They weren't in water. Required more minding.

Sure she had plenty of experience looking after and sort of babysitting, Andy had dog sat Doug's French bulldog. ''Zelda.'' For a week.

Andy saw Miranda off with a low mutter of ''good riddance.''

Watching the twins warmly hug their Mom wishing a safe flight. Both were grounded by her, no Xbox, no TV for three days to punish over Ms Zuill's untimely dismissal. Andy was expected to enforce.

Watched by the twins. Sized up.

Andy asked. ''So guys… pizza for dinner. Dominos?''

_After Dinner_

Clicking her phone call end. That was Miranda's sixteenth call. Glaring at her phone as if it was evil. If Miranda called one more time to check up on Andy. The townhouse or twins hadn't yet received irreversible damage.

''Mom worries.''

Andy murmured a grumbled. ''I can tell Cass and Car.''

Andy was led, given a tour of the house.

Miranda was in the air. What was she doing leaving her children and her East 73rd townhouse to Sachs disposal. Dialling again, double checking she'd told Andréa their bedtime.

Began with… ''Andrea I did tell you no sugar drinks or snacks …''

''Yes Miranda.''

Both weren't double trouble more double the fun. Andy rapped on their door.

Invited inside.

Gaped didn't have night lights it was a wall of stars like panels illuminated like the night sky. Nifty.

Andy looked around their shared large bedroom, it was about the size of her small apartment. Smiling at a Frozen Poster and horses adorning one of the walls. Cassidy and Caroline were despite their Mother's reputation just average eleven year olds. Warm brown eyes stopped on him.

He was handsome. Very.

A framed photo with their Mom. Andy couldn't believe seeing a happy Miranda in his arms. Try beaming and very pregnant and one photo of holding the twins probably just after their birth.

''That's our Dad. He was a composer. Mom doesn't like to talk about him much. He died unexpectedly.''

Andy swallowed a lump. ''How?''

Cassidy spoke. '' In a car crash. We were very young.''

''Sorry guys.''

Cassidy slid out of her bed. Showed Andy.

Took it the clipping. Read it.

Daniel was his name.

Very well known in music. Classical. Andy felt it must have been horrible for Miranda, a young widow losing her husband suddenly with two babies.

Caroline murmured quietly. ''Mom says anything about him makes her so sad. Except us.''

Andy didn't know what to say.

Both Cassidy and Caroline slid close to Andy who gave both girls hugs. Kissed their heads goodnight.

Andy had been shown earlier where she'd stay in a beautiful guest bedroom which had everything she'd need.

Only a few hours ago would never dream she'd be staying here. Minus Miranda.

Leaving her phone on for Miranda. Had a feeling she'd call and make it a eighteenth time she'd phoned her tonight.

Was correct, two more calls, one a reminder Cass and Car were going to lessons tomorrow at 11am the other call were they asleep. Third call # 20 disturbed Andy in bed.

''Hello Andrea.''

Andy groaned still groggy. ''Yup. Miranda.''

''I am sorry if I woke you.'' Miranda looked at the time apologetically.

''Emily will send you a list in a few hours when we've landed. Please stick to it. Cassidy and Caroline are both very sensitive, I do not tolerate unfair discipline or lackadaisicalness in any of their pursuits. Understood.''

Andy grumbled. Wide awake now. Flipping on the side table lamp.

''Anything else?''

''My twins have few real friends Andréa. Except Cyrus…please try to remember their both easily willing to befriend and be disappointed by those less genuine who fail to be what they seem or influenced by who I am.''

''Miranda I'll be sure to watch out for people like that.''

Andy understood. Was Miranda like that, afraid to get hurt or even trust. Jaded by ulterior motives.

Stifling a yawn, Andy dark chestnut hair was like a nest, good thing this wasn't on Skype.

Miranda voice was softer, gentler. ''Thank you. Goodnight. Andréa.'' Andy smiled into the phone there was her Miriam.

Hung up.

Heavy breathing in her ear. Feeling her ears licked. Hey cut that out it, tickled. ''Stop. Enough Miraanda.''

Andy met bloodshot canine eyes with doggy breath panting.

Patricia was sprawled against, more across Andy who felt something else disturb her sleep, poked lightly her feet sticking out of the duvet, rubbing her bleary eyes as two pairs of blue eyes stared over her head. ''Morning.''

Had they heard her say, their Mom's name? Bed head. ''I'm up.''

''Really Patricia nibbling and slobbering my ears on our first sleepover we'll keep this between ourselves huh what happens under the sheets.''

Answered Andy with a sloppy lick.

Grinning broadly. ''Hussy.''

Andy would've cooked turkey bacon and egg white omelettes from the countless post it notes left by Miranda for Andy but as soon as she opened up a box of Rice Krispy's which they wanted what she had.

The sugar rule out the window.

Girls were on holiday break but still had lessons to attend. Roy always took them to each one and picked them up.

Andy was to go with them to the first lesson then later back to the townhouse and receive Miranda's itinerary for the twins. Roy helpfully let Andy pick up her things on the way back.

Miranda wasn't going to be happy. Andy with Roy's help hauled in another bag to her temporary room at the Upper East Side townhouse.

Wonderful today she officially really was homeless. Couldn't afford anything until she got her final pay settled from the NY Mirror. Just have to tell Miranda when she got back.

Maybe she could stay for an extra month in a hotel, Andy sighed couldn't afford it even a cheap one and find a place without a salary advance of two months' rent and her disputed pay at the Mirror, or possibly beg to live here, fat chance no way, Miranda would never agree to it.

Why would she? This was a fluke, a onetime thing. A favour. Andy would have to hopefully take up residence on Emily's sofa.

Unpacking essentials.

Andy turned on Miranda's IMac computer with Emily in her ear a thousand miles away. Told Miranda's password quietly like she was sharing NORAD codes. Logging in.

Received the schedule, printed it off.

Emily gave Andy a great support talk. ''Mess this up Sachs and you'll be gutting fish guts in the North Sea on a leaking barge. You haven't told her yet.''

Andy defended herself. ''Hasn't been the right time. Em.''

Hissed into the telephone. ''Tell her.''

It was talk of the plane. Sachs was working for Miranda again.

Emily told Nigel and by the time the plane had descended everyone in Runway entourage knew.

Nigel smiled happily at the news. Six was back. Unexpectedly.

Andy fell into a routine by the second day.

Knew Miranda didn't at first appreciate her sense of humour updates via phone on the girls. Checking up if they were safe with her.

''Caroline put that gun down or Cassidy we'll go to the tattoo parlour later.'' Miranda's eye twitched first time. Then she realised Andy was kidding.

''Let's see we went to Union Square Holiday Market and then we went to a paint pottery place in Greenwich…sorry that's hush hush secret gift business and now I may have to break Frozen Sing Along dvd. It's been playing since 4pm.''

Miranda snorted. Served Andrea right having ''Let It go'' and ''Do you want to build a Snowman.'' Stuck in her head all night long.

''Wait did Roy drive you.''

''Uh No. We walked.''

Miranda interjected softly. ''Andrea do you know why I employ an on call chauffeur?'' Andy swallowed at Miranda's clipped tone on the line. What had she goofed now.

''So you don't have to walk anywhere Miranda.'' Andy answered, holding her thumb for Car to wrap her gift box for Mom.

Waspish. ''Yes so I arrive safely. All future outings I want the girls driven by town car.''

Resigned Andy lightly grumbled. ''Fine. Limos it is, as safely as possible.''

God forbid have to cab it.

Andy as the nanny now chucked the regimented list away on suggested excursions. Miranda, Miranda. Chiding no kid enjoys those places.

Andy knew cooler places. Didn't even have to call Roy. Could walk to. Miranda would never know that. Told earlier there was a house fund for the twins' expenses. For Fun.

Cassidy showed her.

Andy's jaw dropped doesn't everybody hide $4000 in an empty Godiva box in the pantry.

To Cassidy and Caroline Andy was fun. Gushing about her on calls.

Skyping each night to Miranda.

Began with. ''My darlings what did you both do with Andrea today?''

Shared selfies with Mom of them and Andy.

Andy folded Cass's sweater with a unicorn on it up, shaking her head at Caroline leaving a sketch book on the kitchen table. It was 4:30 in the afternoon. Both having piano lessons. By the sound of it not yet filling Carnegie Hall. Poor Lazlo.

Heard the ping.

Miranda.

''Hi.''

Greeted goofily with a wave. Pulling her knee up to her chest. Given a scathing look at the hole in the knee of her faded jeans. Oops Andy shrugged.

''Their Mandarin's going well and today we went to Wolman Rink, just so you know we're not going to be Olympic figure skaters. Their asleep. Fed. Watered.''

''Andrea their not houseplants.''

Miranda in her hotel suite sat back just listening. ''We had so much fun. They're both so incredibly smart and should never stop asking questions. When they like something, both want to know everything about it. Cass is doing a paper due on Marie Antoinette. Car's so good at drawing. ''

Earning a beaming smile. A proud one.

Steepling her fingers under her chin. ''They just persuaded you to do this venture Andréa.''

''Like their Mom can be most persuasive.''

Clearing her throat, meant Miranda. It was 9:30 in the evening there in London. They both talked about little things.

''What are you clearing up?'' Andy held the board game up.

''Scrabble.''

''Come on you've never played Scrabble ever.'' Miranda shrugged her shoulders. Asked by Andréa. ''Favourite film or films?''

''Fine. Jack and Sarah is lovely. Message in a Bottle. Bed of Roses. ''

Andy noted Netflix, she'd have to watch all of them.

Told Miranda hers. ''I like Under the Tuscan Sun and What If.''

''Tell me your favourite quote or poem?

Miranda mouth tilted. ''Wild Nights by Emily Dickenson.

Andy told hers. ''Rapture by Galway Kinnell and Body, Remember by Cavafy.''

Pouring a mug of tea and watching Miranda who'd ordered room service began sipping hers.

''Gosh and here I thought you just were an expert only on pretty dresses and hemlines.'' Lightly teasing Miranda.

Reverting back to the Dragon. Blue eyes pierced hers affronted. ''Excuse me.''

Andy grew timid. ''What I meant Miranda is you surprise me greatly you're very…to me, am...'' Searching for a word. The right word. Almost about to say ''Amazing. Amaze her.''

Not given time to say it.

''I know what you meant.'' Cutting her eyes at Andréa thinking she was shallow, vapid or some silly flibbertigibbet because of fashion. Was very well read. Had a degree from the Sorbonne.

''No. No you don't know what I meant. I was trying to say amazing. Here for instance, right now for a few minutes with me your just Miranda, Mom to Cassidy and Caroline not Miranda Priestly who's sophisticated and alluring, untouchable very elusive but hard to reach or talk to or for that matter approach.''

''You think I'm flinty and impervious.'' Did Sachs just say that she amazes her?

Andy held up her hands. ''No. Not at all. I like this. I like this a lot. You asking me more than about Car's and Cass's ballet or braces. Sharing this and that. You. Me. Us.''

Us. Sachs. Miranda brows rose at Andréa's choice of words.

Inwardly Andy groaned. Geez this was coming out all wrong. Ruining this. ''Even though you don't, you can trust me Miranda. You can let me see you. About…what I mean to say is, I need to tell you…''

Here goes Andy, now or never, tell her who Dr Jules is? Time to tell Miranda that you love her. Every night talking to her as Dr Jules was something Andy wanted to do forever as just Andy.

''I…Andrea I think we've talked enough.'' Beginning to have her brisk icy Editor's tone.

Andy lost her nerve.

''Tell me your favourite song?''

''What?'' Blinking at Andy's question.

''Come on you have to have a favourite song?'' Andy implored.

Mumbled it.

''Dunno that one.'' In all honesty Andy didn't know it.

Oh please. Mouthing the lyrics. This was priceless. Miranda gave a dirty look. ''I am going to kill you Sachs.''

Over Skype sung it to Sachs.

Expected ''Material Girl'' not that. Full of surprises.

Gotta get that on ITunes tonight Andy vowed.

Miranda cleared her throat for emphasis. ''Oh no Sachs I shared mine, now yours.''

Andy groaned. Only had herself to blame, started this.

Sung it lowly. Off key. In her defense was in junior high.

Strangely Andrea and her little conversations made Miranda less pensive in an empty hotel room alone. Almost didn't miss Dr Jules.

As models sashayed down the preview catwalk. Nigel did a double take as Miranda hummed. What the…

* * *

><p>Miranda was due home tonight. Andy had despite Miranda having a housekeeper Fiamma, extra cleaned up the townhouse. Went jogging to walk Patricia this mid-morning. Freezing today.<p>

Least she could do.

Andy had a few more hours to pack her bags, pulling off her t-shirt and slipping down her jogging pants a nice hot bath in Miranda's Jacuzzi tub was called for.

Never know. What Miranda didn't know wouldn't hurt her. Pushing her earbuds on. Music blaring of ''Hey Jealousy'' by Gin Blossoms.

Miranda opened the front door. Her flight was earlier, Roy brought in all her bags. Twins were at ballet. Hated planes, flying especially international always made her feel grubby and tense. A nice bath to relax in.

Tonight she'd settle what she owed Sachs for helping her. Four days with her twins, Sachs had paid her penance. Read the note. _Walking Patricia. A. _

Never admit liked the many phone calls with her temporary child carer even if it was Sachs. Miss them in away. Actually really enjoyed chatting with Sachs with thousands of miles distance between them limited their sparring and variance.

Smiling at their last conversation on Skype.

_Andrea's temerity in questions made her shake her head. Covered favourites of one another._

''_Most impulsive or bravest thing you've done?''_

''_Like what Andréa?''_

''_I dunno like tell someone something you'd never share with anybody or do like a ''Why Not?'' moment…''_

_Miranda's bright eyes had rounded, they'd shared a meal sort of without biting each other's heads off. Had ordered room service and Andrea prepared something in front of her, bemused when Sachs insisted hers in the penthouse suite of The Dorchester looked better. _

_Finished her meal as Andy watched Miranda dab her mouth._

_She even ate sexy._

''_Are you avoiding the question.'' Brown eyes sparkling at her._

_Miranda swallowed. ''I am mulling my answer.''_

_Teased playfully. ''Yes do ponder trenchant Editor.''_

_Raised an arched brow._

_Andy's mouth dried realising Miranda wore only a robe._

''_Haven't had my ''Why Not.'' Have to get back to you when I do.''_

'' _It's a must Miranda when you do.'' _

Unusually these conversations to one another relaxed Miranda. Almost. She had Dr Jules to talk to. Starting tonight she was going to ask to meet her again.

Slipped off her painful heels.

Louboutins 30,000 feet in the air were not heavenly.

Taking off her clothes slowly. Unzipping her skirt and peeling down her hold ups, rolling a crick in her neck, a nice soak was what she needed. Discarding her delicate silk blouse and unhooking her bra.

Naked stepping into her bathroom.

Andy was stepping out of the tub. When she won the lottery she was getting one of those yup, soaking in your very own spa of caressing and massaging happy skin and muscles. Bliss.

Both collided. Andy's mouth went dry as Miranda screeched.

Trying to look anywhere but at Andréa.

Touched.

Fallen against felt Andy's pert nipples and a lean torso. Slippery and wet. Her palms definitely had groped Andrea's bottom. Which was a firm toned behind. In her defense she was preventing her fall. Grabbed the first thing she could reach.

''Your back.'' Andy blurted out dumbly.

Yes indeed La Priestly was back. Andy Sachs had seen every inch of her.

Covered with a towel.

Denied she'd seen anything. Andy had, but would never admit it. So they'd seen each other naked. Big deal.

Miranda was acting plain weird about it. Strained voice. ''Put a towel on Andrea.''

Andy realised she was fully bare and exposed to her boss. Oh for Pete's sake. Had the same parts. Yanking around her long naked frame a fluffy towel.

''I'll just go throw something on.''

''Do so.''

Miranda's ivory skin was pink from mortification. Andrea was pretending not to have seen her naked. Knew she had.

''I didn't see anything.'' Andréa insisted. Earned another icy glare which silenced her.

She'd seen everything, nothing left to imagination. Miranda saw all of Sachs naked as well.

Cassidy and Caroline knew something was up since when did Mom wear buttoned up Chanel knit suits to dinner usually put something comfortable on or her nightgown while they went through her luggage from her trips.

Andy joined them.

Cass frowned. ''weird.'' Twice Mom had blushed crimson near Andy and sputtered about London weather. Car looked from Andy to her Mom observing and puzzled why Mom was so rigid with Andy. Andy was cool. Nice.

Sent countless selfies on their outings with Andy. Difference each one had a clothed Andy.

After a quiet dinner, the girls were in bed.

Miranda asked Andrea into her study. Following her upstairs into the study Andy had the receipts for the outings she'd taken the twins on. Paid for from the fun fund.

Miranda crossed over to her desk to get out her cheque book.

Writing an amount that should suffice, pulled the perforated paper off.

''This should be adequate.'' Handed a cheque.

Andy took it. Blinking at the amount, it was very generous for four days.

Why was Andréa so lorn? Was it not enough? Miranda wondered crossly.

''This was temporary Sachs.''

Andy slumped. In truth she didn't want to go. ''What if it wasn't…temporary for you Miranda or for me…please just hear me out… Your daughters are great. Cass and Car are wonderful girls, I think it wouldn't be fair to just leave them suddenly.''

Miranda perched on the edge of the mahogany desk. Looking at her ex assistant carefully. Surely Andrea didn't expect this to be more. Permanent.

What was Andrea getting at exactly?

Did she want to stay? Stay and work as Miranda's nanny. Speechless. What happened to her pursuit of journalism? What about finding her world so silly and frivolously shallow.

''Let me stay, work for you till you find a new nanny huh. Besides I don't have any…forget it. It's a stupid idea.''

''Andrea you were saying you don't have any…'' Blue eyes prompted.

Andy swallowed her pride. ''I don't have anywhere to live.'' Embarrassment Miranda read this emotion on Andrea's face.

Oh.

Andy sputtered. ''It's not your problem. It's mine. I'll just figure out something…'' Felt like a zero minus in front of her.

Indigent in front of La Priestly.

Miranda's long tapered fingers pinched her nose bridge mulling Andrea's words over.

Andy made to leave the study and her.

'' No. Wait please. Andréa. How about if I did require your tenure longer…what if I did consider you living here. Being here, for a time. Till after Christmas.''

She knew she was crazy offering this. She shouldn't do this for Andréa. Considering what had happened. The kiss. The article, Miranda owed her nothing but her girls were so happy with her.

''Sachs accept my offer I would not be averse to this…it is only until you secure a place of your own… and I find a new nanny the best solution. Will you? Stay? ''

Andy was beaming at her former boss.

''However there will be certain rules I expect to be upheld. You will sign a privacy confidentiality contract.''

Nodded at.

Almost wanted to hug Miranda. Stopped herself. Maybe that was one rule.

''I promise to keep my clothes on if you do.'' Solemnly vowed to her. Winked at Miranda.

Growling. Sachs.

_Miranda's Bedroom_

Corky couldn't stop laughing at what happened to her old friend. ''So you saw the nanny naked, M you see models semi naked loads of times.''

This was not funny. Not at all even a little bit funny.

Andrea wasn't one of those models.

Miranda cradled the phone on her ear. Beside the point. This was Andréa she'd seen with no clothes on. Pink blush suffused to her neck at all she'd seen. Fat wasn't a word that popped into her mind. Wet and toned.

She'd felt…blushing at what she'd grabbed of Andrea.

''By your description Sachs uses a tread mill or spinning class or maybe cross fit. Gotta be yoga or didn't you mention jogging.''

''Corky.''

''Sorry not helping. I've heard she makes a great date. Bianca in Art and Design thought she was adorable but she's hung up on someone else, she didn't even kiss Bianca goodnight.'' Miranda darkly scowled oh poor deprived Bianca

''…they went out for Vietnamese. ''

Miranda clutched her phone hard. Didn't care if Sachs went out for Korean in North Korea. Sachs was hung up on who?

Corky ploughed on about Andréa.

''Bebe in Local News thought going out with Sachs was keeping the poor kid out on a school night. Didn't know whether to bring flowers or a toy from FAO Schwartz.''

Miranda gave an affronted noise at those words. Sachs could be at limited times quite sweet and semi charming but also irritating, grating but never immature.

Corky smiled into the receiver.

''Sachs isn't dating anymore just so you know.''

Miranda didn't care if Sachs dated the whole NY Times newsroom. It was not like seeing her naked grounded Andy from all dates.

Miranda scoffed, this would never have happened with Ms Zuill.

Miranda changed the subject to dinner party at her place next Saturday. Would give Andréa the night off.

What was she doing allowing Sachs to be here? To stay. What came over her? Helping her out. Sachs wasn't a mutt to adopt from the SPCA.

Staying here until a replacement nanny is found. What was she thinking? Letting who'd kissed her near her? Under the same roof.

Hanging up on Corky. Miranda lay back on her bed, exhaling.

Shrugging off her vintage Chanel jacket an added armour against Andrea. On Monday she would order Emily to find a Nanny as soon as possible.

Living with Sachs, was she Miranda Priestly determined to make her well-ordered life in ruins. Andrea Sachs caused a commotion in it, just by smiling at her. No made fault lines.

What had she done? Miriam what have you gotten yourself into.

_Saturday Morning_

Miranda forgot it was the weekend. Pulling on her pretty floral robe, stepping downstairs she'd almost forgot she also had a new person in her home now, who was presently sipping from a mug comfortably in her kitchen.

Forgotten. How this felt.

Leaning against her marble counter in pj bottoms and a t-shirt. Reading one of her weekend newspapers, greeted with a warm. ''Good Morning.''

Not a hair in place or makeup on. Wonderful. Glasses in her hand.

''Andréa.''

''May I?'' Thumbing through the New York Times to her sections. Still fresh not read. Andy poured her a coffee.

Received a very gratified. ''Thank you.''

Over her reading glasses. '' It's going to snow this weekend any plans with the girls mustn't be today.''

Didn't like the twins exposed to bad weather.

Darn Andy thought no Japanese sculpture and yucky wasabi or sushi tasting for her and the twins. Shucks and Phooey.

This was all to broaden their cultural awareness. Jingo The Sachs family had takeout Chinese often. So consuming that cuisine made them cultural attaches.

''Let them sleep in.''

Andy slid into a chair opposite Miranda who was seemingly engrossed in page four of her newspaper. Grabbed a section randomly.

This beat the cartoon section, biting her lip not to crack up. These were a hoot in how atrociously written these personal columns were. Some were very lonely ads others downright deranged and some corny cheese ball. As bad as the Pina Colada song.

Heard a sigh.

Miranda's eyes met Andy's. Were they sparkling with curiosity?

''Please enlighten me.''

Okay Miranda asked for it. Began to read it to her.

_An Hour later _

''See believe me that is what he is asking for.'' Miranda wiped her eyelids from laughing so hard.

''A fetish for a moustached Rubenesque woman who finger paints. That hardly beats the Single Virile Male seeks double jointed contortionist supermodel who owns a brewery and grows her own pot with an open minded sister for a threesome or the rakish raker/ leaf blower with penchant for whistling while he works. I'm not making this stuff up.''

''What do you seek in someone?

Miranda went very quiet all of sudden. Fussing with a few things on the counter.

''Sorry.'' Sheepishly Andy muttered. Stupid imbecile Andy chastised herself, how could she just blurt that out to Miranda.

What did she Miranda Priestly seek and want in someone? Good question. Never been asked before.

Pondering this thoughtfully. Andy mistook her silence for impending doom or firing her.

'' I suppose if I placed a seeking companionship ad I guess I would want them to be kind and gentle. Not wear such blinding socks at breakfast.'' Noticing Andy socks. Long limber legs up on one chair.

Andy frowned she liked her socks...

''Your telling me you want someone safe, predictable who wears less colourful socks for you.''

Miranda frowned at Andréa, _excuse her_ if she wanted tenderness. Someone romantic.

Andy quirked a small smile at Miranda's careful words.

''What would this person need to be or have to win you over.''

''Thoughtful.''

Intent cognac brown eyes met Miranda's, buttering her scone and peach jam for her. '' Must be phenomenal with my twins.''

Andy husked. ''A must.''

''Have to exude a warmth that lights up their eyes and I won't abide someone not able to see me …not the clothes and glamour, just me here and now.''

Miranda shook her head. ''Not order for me when we go out what they think I want. Stephen always did that whenever we were out. I hated that. Maybe, hold me to close.''

Andy agreed. ''Definitely. Your plus one will have to be pretty one of a kind.'' Took Miranda's mug to refill.

''What of you Andrea? Tell me what you would seek in somebody.'' Challenged her.

Leaning across the counter. Andy's chestnut brown strands she brushed from her face with her long fingers.

''Seriously you want to know who and what I want?'' Andy asked earnestly.

''Yes. Do share.'' Miranda leaned across from Andy.

''Well she'd…I know what I want now. Nate who I was with last, kinda opened my eyes to who, what I want.''

Andy's eyes sparkled a bit sadly.

''Nate and I…he was my first and we just fell out of love...I discovered how I was …

Andy softly shared with Miranda. ''I fell in love with a woman. This attraction was very sudden for me. Threw me off my axis. She happened at Runway.''

Miranda blinked. Knew Sachs was no longer dating Corky's workforce robustly. Was moving onto Runway. Have Emily send a memo no dating Sachs. Anyone out with Andrea, immediate dismissal.

''Oh anyone I know?'' Miranda stared at Andy not knowing what she'd do or say, if it was Emily?

''Yes. You.''

Miranda froze. ''Me.''

Andy mouth dried. Told Miranda it was her she wanted. Oh god. Getting clammy palms, Andy exhaled. Sachs in love never did anything half measured.

''Andrea I'm not. We…''

''its okay. I don't have a chance with you. I know that.'' Andy assured.

''May I tell you at least what I want.''

Andy accidently brushed Miranda's hand.

''She'd have to be inimitable and sensual which you are. ''

Held Miranda's vivid eyes with a roguish glint. '' ''Rare. Unique. Exquisite.''

''that and have a bod for sin, keep me on my toes by being like nothing I've ever encountered and be a challenge.''

Held Miranda's attention. Rapt and engrossed.

'' my lovely lady must have claws and be contentious, I won't compromise and have eyes that I can be a goner for and speak two languages fluently. Brains and beauty for me. Be alluring and have ample…chemistry…oh and wear Agent Provocateur. Aside from I'd want her to be everything to me and ruin my sleep with no one else can ever compare or surpass sex. '' Miranda almost sputtered on her drink but gave a look typical.

Met Andy's eyes who helpfully suggested.

''Blow.''

Raised an aloof silvery brow at Sachs whose cheeks blushed staring at Miranda's parting lips.

Miranda felt it and it sure as hell wasn't static. Set down her steaming cup. Jolted. Miranda just clenched and splayed her hand out flexing her palm at Andy's touch.

''I want all her curves and edges.''

Miranda said it without thinking. ''Can't be with me than.''

''Huh?'' Andy's face fell.

Miranda shook her head.

''I speak three languages. You said you want two. It clinches us being together if we were to be together.''

''No I guess not meant.'' Andy declared hollowly.

''We'd be awful together. If I was what you were seeking.'' Andy stated simply.

Miranda's blue eyes were holding hers. ''Deplorably ill matched.''

Andy almost smiled. ''We don't go together at all. We'd be detrimental as a couple.''

''She'd also have to be able to do one thing.''

Miranda curiosity was piqued.

''Do what Andréa?''

''Ask me with her eyes.''

''Ask you what?'' Miranda demanded.

''Tell me with her eyes how they want me to love them. Lie with them.''

Miranda swallowed meekly. Putting her coffee mug between them.

Was the central heating to high, she'd have to leave a post it note for Fiamma, it felt very torrid no humid for mid-December.

Running her hand over the cold water faucet, Miranda placed her damp hand on her nape.

''Planning on all day in bed.''

''What?'' Whirling to Andy. ''I said with snow will you be just relaxing, maybe stay all day in your…bed?''

Miranda looked at Andy like she had two heads. Her ivory skin flushed.

''I have to shower. Alone.''

Andy almost snorted her response. Wasn't like she was going to wander in on her.

''Listen, about kissing you I am sorry and for accidently seeing you naked. I shouldn't have been in your tub.'' Andy lowered her eyes shyly.

Looked like a guilty kicked puppy.

No Sachs shouldn't have trespassed starker's in her bathtub.

''The kiss, I shouldn't have done that to you. Laid one on you like that. Uncalled for. Sorry. I don't know what came over me.''

''Lost my head. Crazy.'' Andy had got caught up, carried away in the pull to Miranda. It was gravitational.

Miranda acquiesced stiffening at the words of Andrea's apology. ''Acceptable.'' Keeping her distance in the kitchen.

Andy gave a small smile at her. ''Did you not like my kiss? Even a little.'' Andy thought Miranda seemed to, with running her fingers through Andy's hair and pressing more into her.

Miranda tilted her head in response. ''No I did not find it horrific. It was very vigorous and soft. Velvety.''

It wasn't unpleasant far from it. Sure if Sachs went around kissing someone randomly like that somebody would appreciate it. Greatly. Bound to react to it, knees weakening.

She had.

Nooo she hadn't.

Andy mulled and repeated her words over again. Brows furrowing. ''Velvety.''

Miranda was almost tempted to brush her fingertips along them. Touch Sachs lips.

Clearing her head, Miranda had to go get showered and dressed, scurried up the stairs. That and keep a sensible safe arm's length distance from Andrea her new nanny and the asking and want Miranda saw conveyed in her brown eyes.

Emily couldn't find a replacement nanny soon enough.

Miranda had Dr Jules to think about and want not Andrea.


	6. Chapter 6

Emily Charlton had failed Miranda. Every new possible nanny candidate was not right, according to Cassidy and Caroline.

Andy Sachs was who Miranda's twins wanted. Period.

One post grad had brilliantly asked if the twins were still being potty trained and could hold Sippy cups.

Miranda stressed her daughters' were eleven.

Could she serve the twins, Oreos and ice cream for dinner? Miranda mocked her icily yes fix her precious babies that and mimosas for breakfast giving Emily the eye to remove this person at once from her presence and office.

This unsuitable applicant named Jessica worried Miranda for the twins' future college applications to that particular Ivy League college if that was what, it turned out.

Pert nosed, gluten free airhead. Emily even balked at that ninny baffling her brains, even she knew the Priestly twins were house trained.

More than clear it was another day with not one suitable replacement, Andy Sachs was staying in Miranda's life until the first week of 2015 and maybe all of January and perhaps till Valentine's in February by the lacking candidates from three of the best Park Avenue nanny agencies.

Emily had pre interviewed countless nannies. Not one was right. Most wanted to glamorously work at Runway and be on a first name basis with designers and celebrities every day.

Corky kept watching Andy one afternoon do little things for Miranda, saw they fit perfectly together.

From finding her eyeglasses to bringing exactly what Miranda wanted on a post it list without deviating. If only Spence was trained that well.

When she sent him to the store, Corky always scratched her head at what he brought back or forgot. Yet remembered Sports Illustrated and Rugby World along with a jar of a year's supply of olives and got uppity about what the hell was star of anise or Buddha tears or mangosteen. Corky was positive Andy could shop for pomegranates, kumquats and tampons and not mess it up. Miranda was so lucky.

''Your Andy, please lend me. Just for an hour.''

Miranda gave Corky a look. ''Corky. Andrea is not my Andy. She's here for Cassidy and Caroline.'' Andréa wasn't a book or object.

Observing Andy through the kitchen window with her daughters and Cyrus with Patricia bounding after them, Andy was behaving like an eleven year old with her two redheaded eleven year olds and Cy in the snowy garden with a Frisbee and Nerf. Onto making snowballs now.

Bit down a laugh at the twins putting snow down Andy's sweater.

Chasing after them, caught one of her red terrors under her jacket arm, chestnut hair whipping out of her silly knit cat ears hat. Gave an ummm look and blue eyes rolling as Andy caught her watching them.

Waved her hand to join in. Shook her head in a firm are you crazy Andrea not in Valentino slacks. Miranda Priestly certainly did not convort in snow like a child with her nanny. Part of her wished she did.

Hit the window with a snowball at her. Her shocked mouth opened as it slushed against glass. Andy just shrugged innocently. ''Rogue ball.''

Andrea was pelted by Caroline and Cassidy throwing snowballs along with Cyrus at her, dramatically playing being struck down as Patricia jumped on top of her. Examining her owner's nanny concerned at just lying there. Licking Andy to rouse her.

''Andréa.''

Poked her head out frostily. ''Now you've taught my children to be pitchers do come inside.''

''Ah Mom.'' Cassidy complained.

Andy dusted off snow on her. ''Ah Mom.'' She chorused. Quickly said. ''Miranda.''

''Inside girls. Cyrus. Lunch. Hands washed.'' The twins and Cyrus took off their boots in the doorway and traipsed in.

Served grilled Jarlesberg cheese sandwiches with cream of tomato soup, Andy dried off Patricia, taking off her own boots and jacket.

Slurping soup in bowls. Corky couldn't help but smile at Miranda and Andrea. Miranda could deny all she wanted. They looked great together.

''Andrea I need you to join me tomorrow with some holiday shopping.''

''Sure. I'll be your designated elephant.''

Miranda blinked. ''Elephant?'' Was that how Andy perceived herself from being called fat that one time by her, she wished she hadn't lashed out so viciously at her very mollified assistant who had tried her best.

Andy explained. ''My dad when he'd go shopping with my mom he'd call himself her elephant. She'd leave with so many bags. Lifting everything and hauling those heavily laden presents is hard work. Its corny I know. I'm shutting up now.'' Andy wanted to face palm herself.

This woman made her into a blithering dork. Next thing she'd be confessing to how when she was little she made magic reindeer food for Rudolph and the team, flying Santa around the world, one needs a snack or two.

Well Andrea was not of the elephantidae species and minus trunk she was very welcomed company. Took Andy's knit cat ears hat off her head.

''Perhaps we can start by replacing this…'' Held between her two fingers. Looking down at Andy's socks. ''definitely those.'' Andy pressed her lips together at Miranda's glare.

''Fine. Anything for you Ms Priestly.''

Miranda didn't miss Corky's look.

''I'll need lots of nourishment of cocoa. Mugs of yummy Godiva. Maybe we'll have to stop for a burger …or graze a healthy salad.'' Winked at Cassidy and Caroline who smiled conspiringly. Cyrus chortled.

''Enough Sachs.''

''Cause this elephant can get grouchy when she's not fed and needs to keep up her strength…

Corky's brows rose into her hairline. ''Not yours. Are you sure she isn't. M you want to get back to me on that.''

''Corky.'' Miranda said warningly.

* * *

><p>They'd been to FAO Schwartz, Bendels and Bergdorf's than to Saks. Picking out Corky and Spence's gift the salesperson thought they were a couple.<p>

With a resounding muttering of. "How many pairs of shoes does one woman need?" Honestly these shoes cost one month's rent. One pair.

Met with a plucky Miranda. ''Andrea, I thought elephants were silent.'' Blue eyes sparkling at her.

''I'm a new species of the Manhattan variety. One of a kind.'' Miranda agreed to herself, that you are Sachs.

''You should meet the Brooklyn Serengeti kind. _Fuhgeddaboudit._''

Caroline's gifts were done now. Cassidy's interest in butterflies would take them to The Evolution Store on Spring St, Roy would chauffeur them there and no matter how much persuading and begging by Andy at one store, they did not need a Walking Dead zombie survival kit. Flatly refused, shuddering at that show that now had Cyrus, Andy and Spence following loyally.

Zombie hunters. Honestly.

Was sure somewhere in their shopping bags was Call of Duty Advanced Warfare because the kids like it. Mm hmm. In competition with Cyrus over something to do with trophies or xpoints.

Thankfully Andy didn't need to be bribed in one bookstore, both of them liked the same literature, Miranda forbid a holiday sweater with snowmen on it. Andy helped with a gift choice for Emily.

Now about lunch, tending to feeding her Sachs.

Andy went to give Roy the bags, Miranda decided to take Andrea to a little restaurant that had an excellent menu, a few doors down passing a lingerie store. Saw them. Blue eyes narrowing icily.

''Stephen.''

''Miranda.''

Stephen Tomlinson's froze with a much younger woman practically glued to him. Nothing like ringing in the soon to be New Year with a bimbo.

A small Cartier bag and Tiffany bag on his arm. ''This is Cat… Catriona.''

Andy was approaching them, saw Stephen was here. Miranda must be…she had just left her for a sec to give more bags to Roy.

Miranda just stood there.

Finding her voice as she stared at them. ''I thought you'd be in Boston, Stephen. At your parents.''

''Oh no too cold, we're going to Aruba for Christmas then Curacao for New Year's. Cat's WNYC's weather girl. It's her Christmas bonus. We're going to experience nothing but Sand and Sun.'' Miranda knew another S by the way Cat was pressed to him.

''Meteorologist Stevie.'' Catriona corrected.

Weather bunny more fitting in job title.

Miranda stiffly wondered if Cat had water wings and no doubt a bikini would be optional for her.

''So you're not going out of town Ranny?'' Miranda hated when he called her Ranny. He knew that. Did it to irk her.

''No. you should know well enough I always stay in the city with the girls.''

'' Yeah predictable. So your alone than, no one new.'' Stephen looked smug at her with only The Book to have in bed and curl up to.

Andy really didn't like Stephen.

''There you are darling…''Andy greeted Miranda warmly. Kissed the side of her neck intimately, wrapped her arms around her. Laced her fingers to hers. Still held. Whispered only to Miranda. ''Play along.''

Stephen's eyes almost bugged out at the clear message. Miranda was Andy's.

Cat found her voice. '' I'm Cat. Your?

''Miranda's Andy.'' Still held Miranda to her. Even closer now.

''Hi again Stephen.'' Stephen was trying to get his head around this. Flicker of recognition to who Andy was.

Stephen stared dumbly at his former wife with her ex assistant.

Cat broke the silence.

''Can we invite you both either for coffee or to lunch.'' Andy was tempted to accept, Miranda squeezed her hand in a grip. Miranda had strong fingers. Loosened her hold on Andy because Andy's mouth made her release.

Lips nuzzled her throat again making Miranda lose all ability to speak. Shivering at those lips on her.

Stephen cleared his throat.

''No we couldn't impose. You have so much to buy for the Caribbean and to pack.'' Andy indicated the little bag of lingerie Cat held. That and sunscreen.

Stephen left kept looking back at his ex-wife. Andy gave him the look that she was definitely satisfying Miranda in every way he couldn't. Yeah pal. You need pills.

Andy cheerily waved to both goodbye.

Grinning happily. ''Well that got rid of them.'' Still enjoying holding Miranda to her. Her toned arms encircling her waist.

Squirmed free from her. Flashing stormy blue at brown.

''Why did you do that? Who in the hell do you think you are Andy Sachs.''

''Did you see his face. Sorry. Ranny.''

''Don't call me Ranny.''

Marched back to the car and to Roy who held the door for Ms Priestly. Leaned closer to Miranda who slid into the town car seat.

''For what it's worth, Miranda he lost out.''

Blue eyes were wide as they slid down her shades to her nose. Andrea meant that wholly.

_Later_

Speaking finally to her again as Andy helped wrap the last gift. With her legs tucked under her skirt, Miranda was seated on the den's plush carpet next to Andrea who curled the last bow.

''Thank you. I'm sorry about before.''

Andy brushed her finger against Miranda's hand.

''Your welcome.''

''What do you want for Christmas Miranda?'' Andy's eyes held hers kindly.

Miranda watched the snow falling. '' To meet Dr Jules.''

''Other than her. Anything else. I might need a lot of wrapping paper.''

''Do you know when I was little I really wanted a snow globe, I saved up for it, it was sold…not meant to be.'' Partly the truth her father drank incessantly and any money was his to swallow away.''

Began describing the snow globe to Andy who listened to her. ''and a copy of Jane Eyre. The copy I use to take out at school I think fell apart. My family couldn't afford…''

Self-conscious now at revealing her past to Andy.

Funnily Stephen only gave jewellery and Daniel almost forgot what he gave her on their first holiday together. Both never once asked her this.

Andy remembered Miranda telling her that Bronte book was a favourite, been listening as Dr Jules that night.

Both leaned watching the winter stars.

''So this Dr Jules is more than a friend?'' Miranda digested Andy's words.

''Yes she is more than a friend to me.'' Blue eyes met hers in the dark. ''I feel very at home with her.''

''Good. ''

''It's impossible to ignore isn't it?''

Miranda was close to Andrea. ''What is?''

''When you feel that way about someone…you just know… like I do.''

Miranda's soft hands were caught by Andy, held in her boss's lap. '' I know you have feelings for this Dr Jules and I think you need to know mine.''

Repeated. ''Yours.'' Both their mouths were inches close.

Andy's heart was beating like a Tim pony drum. Had to say this to her. '' Please don't say anything…Miranda I…I'm…you need to know this….I'm here. Yours. Without any hope or agenda and I need you to know that I'm…I am…

Emily call interrupted Andy's almost confession.

The Book had been misplaced.

* * *

><p>After an exhaustive search, they found The Book two hours later, an intern had left it in the bathroom. That intern received an earful from Nigel, a scandalised Emily and an icy Miranda.<p>

Returning home.

Miranda saw her. Smiling in the doorway at Andy sleeping on her study couch. Like she belonged there.

Quietly drew a cashmere throw over Andy's prone figure.

Studied Andrea. Was made so lovely, was easy to learn to love her. Warm and not just Corky words of eye candy easily fit her.

Wasn't just cute and adorable or just attractive or pretty so much more. Her eyes, Miranda could fall into those eyes that sparkled at her.

Andréa defied every law of nature Miranda knew. Rewrote it charmingly. Since that first day meeting her in that lumpy sweater, Andy Sachs got under Miranda's skin as soon as she meet her.

Easy as breathing to be warmed to her Andrea.

Frowned.

Her Andrea.

Ran her finger across Andrea's cheekbone who almost stirred, gently pressed her soft lips to Andy's face.

''I know what you were trying to tell me… I'm fond of you to Andy and if I didn't have Dr Jules… I'm flattered that you care for me. So much. I…Tell you what if Dr Jules doesn't work out I'd choose you. I would.''

Andy slept with no response.

* * *

><p>''Don't wax or shave your legs than it won't go too far.''<p>

Miranda's mother's advice about dating came back to her suddenly, that and don't sit on a boys lap or you'll start a sexual ignition between their legs.

Smooth legs made her choose Stephen. Stuffy pathologically narcissistic philandering drippy sulking Stephen Tomlinson.

Sex with her second husband was… Stephen came. Stephen slept. She lay in bed. Unreciprocated and unsatisfied.

Nothing was going to happen tonight. Hadn't been to Basia her waxologist. Besides…

This wasn't a date.

They were discussing Runway over dinner at her home. This was simply a business meeting with the likely possibility of eating together. Nothing more. Hoping this evening went swiftly, because she was calling Dr Jules tonight. With one ultimatum. They meet.

''Miranda when I told you we'd do this again, I meant taking you out to Per Se or a drive up to Hedges Inn for a weekend.'' Chet's green eyes sparkled at her. More like smoldering into her eyes.

''Chet I…I'm involved.''

''Miranda I am not naïve to think you aren't fending off others who'd be falling over themselves to take you out. I think you're just magnificent. Monogamously dating or not.''

Chet's rugged good looks broke into a dashing smile. ''I'm going to kiss you now Miranda.''

Brushing her silvery forelock from her face about to lean his face into hers.

Miranda blue eyes rounded and met in shock. Andréa's. Chet missed her mouth. Colliding with a sofa cushion.

''Hi. I got those light bulbs you wanted me to change and I went to that bakery on Columbus you claim you don't eat those mini bite brownie cookies from… and I think you should change pharmacies I keep getting dirty looks over that thing you didn't want Emily to pick up…I found the perfect tree they'll deliver it in the morning...Cyrus's gift are you sure Reptile Readers World, it comes with a leopard gecko ….oh I got that book you've been on about at Barnes & Noble…er…''

Cut off her mundane rambling, Andy heard soft Smokey Robinson playing, what the heck, knew what bringing out Smokey meant, Andy froze at him and her on the living room couch.

Felt like she'd been doused in 30 below water. Andy was pulling the rip cord from Kissing Casanova Chet pretty pronto. Had she come home to the townhouse too late?

At least Andy met Chet without his trousers around his ankles.

Business meeting, right Miranda, on your back with the Chairman.

''Excuse me I'll be in my room. Night. Hope you have a stimulating meeting.'' Bounded upstairs. Hurting.

Sexiled herself. Seeing him with the one person Andy wanted the most. Staying in her bed, under her duvet, no matter what she heard, mute it out, Andy had iPhone buds. Never forgiving Miranda who damn well knew how she felt about her. Told her.

Finding herself a bridge girl. A hot one. Who was she kidding Andy wasn't into that. _Andy was a candles and rose petals in bed kinda girl not I don't even remember your name will need to change the springs on her bed from a meaningless one night stand kind a girl.''_

Andy wouldn't answer her door. Blaring music on her IPod of Prides tapped Years and Years next on her playlist.

Couldn't hear two knocks from Miranda ten minutes after catching them on the sofa standing at her door and later in her nightgown.

''Andrea…Andy please open this door and let's talk. Please.''

Andrea was mad at her tonight. Wouldn't even come to her door. Miranda tried one more rap on the guest bedroom door now Andy's room.

''Please Andrea. If you'd just let me…talk to you.''

Miranda felt terrible and lousy, had hurt Andy who now thought she and Chet were lovers …weren't but she wouldn't just answer her door and just listen to her.

Dr Jules was mad at her too. Never took her call. Wasn't on air tonight.

Still mad with Miranda this morning, Andy had slept in because last night couldn't sleep thinking about it. Chet with her. In Miranda's bed a few doors down. A bed. Andy wanted to be the only one welcomed in. Couldn't hide in bed any longer.

Had half expected him in the kitchen? Wasn't there.

Good because Andy wouldn't be responsible for any sharp objects near him if she found him in boxer shorts and with _I just had sex with Miranda Priestly smile on his face._

Greeted with that Andy would be using her junior Taekwondo on him with 911 on speed dial and claim in her defense she thought Chet was a half-dressed intruder. Protecting like Patricia. Andy could growl and bite.

Read a post it note from Miranda. ''I want to talk to you about last night.'' Nope and fat chance.

Scrunching it up gleeful. Thrown into a trash can like through a basketball hoop.

Heard giggling in the living room. The dreaded place of last night's fooling around. Gawd, groaning Andy girded her loins. Here goes.

No Chet.

''Hey.'' Andy greeted quietly.

''Good Afternoon.'' Andy saw the clock, was it half past noon?

''Sorry I slept in.''

Miranda gave a concerned look at Andy's condition who simply crossed her arms, in an abysmal t-shirt ''Keep Calm and Carry a Crossbow'' and faded pj pants.

Cassidy and Caroline rushed her.

''Mom said you weren't feeling well.'' Cassidy who was eerily identical to Miranda's mannerisms stated matter a fact. ''It's not contagious is it.'' Andy knew that inherited look like the incubus of bubonic plague comment at Emily with a flu.

Andy caught Miranda's eye. Challenging. ''I'm better now. Something I saw made me nauseous.''

''We've been waiting for you to wake up, sleepyhead.'' Caroline teased. '' The tree you had delivered, came. You have to help us decorate it.''

''Oh I do. Do I? How about you two bring me everything and we'll make a day of it.'' Andy warmly promised both girls.

Left in the room together. Andy chose to ignore Miranda all together.

''Andréa.'' Andy was giving Miranda the silent treatment.

''Chet didn't stay the night.''

Andy huffed, now she knew why her father got Christmas tree light rage. How the hell did anybody unwind these? For that matter who in hell could unwind these. Elves.

''Did you hear me? Andrea. Talk to me.''

So Miranda wanted to do this now. Talk about it. About last night. Dressed elegantly like a couturier's vision of dressing down, while Andy hadn't brushed her teeth yet.

Blue eyes were lowered looking at the carpet. ''Andréa. Chet and I…we... I didn't hear you come in.''

''Well I mean of course must be hard to hear, with Smokey in one ear and Chet in the other.''

Hissing this lowly at her.

Miranda blinked at the tone. Crestfallen. Unstringing a cord of lights.

''Andréa please Chet is not…we are not involved.''

''Sure as hell didn't look like that to me. '' Andy mumbled, knowing Miranda heard her. ''Tell me is it the size of Chet's huge bank account or the size of his...''

Miranda's mouth fell open, there was Sachs uncanny stir it up knack to irritate her, to think she even felt so sorry for Sachs, stayed up half the night trying to figure out how to make it up to Andréa but no Sachs had to behave like a complete utter….snatching the string of lights from her. Patiently undoing each strand even if Miranda had an urge to strangle Sachs. Instead plugged the cord of lights in. Testing them.

''I shouldn't have to explain myself to you. About who is on my Chapel Street couch or not.''

Andy whirled back at her. '' Don't you mean who your under on your couch. Miranda.''

Miranda mouth fell agape at being called a floozy by Andrea her nanny. She was not. A floozy. Or Easy. Smokey Robinson playing or not. Andrea Sachs should know her better.

''I will have you know Andrea if I went to bed with someone it wouldn't be with Chet Thaddeus III or you. You would be the last person I would ever go to bed with. ''

''What I'm not good enough like perfect Dr Jules.'' Andy asked.

Blue eyes flashing dangerously at Andy.

Interrupted in post-argument when Cassidy and Caroline brought back more boxes labelled decorations and lights. Both Miranda and Andy plastered on big false smiles and were given Santa hats. Andy felt Miranda should be given little red horns. Andy wound up with antlers.

Andy began talking in code with the kids present.

''Dr Jules who could compare or live up to, Miss Wonderful. Maybe she'll be allowed to touch La Priestly without permission. I just hope she meets your high expectations. Lives up to them all. Hey but of course she will. She would probably warm up your feet in bed perfectly.''

Miranda knew what Andy meant. S- E- X.

With a snap of static between them, unfolding the tree skirt.

''What do you really know about Dr Jules for her to be qualified warming your feet in bed.''

Clearing her throat. ''Dr Jules stimulates me… my mind. Means a lot to me. Andréa. No doubt she will be a perfect bed foot warmer.''

''Really? How do you know Miranda? Dr Jules might be randomly warming many feet in bed. Might be making foot warming bed calls.''

Miranda glared at Andy. Cutting her bright blue eyes at Andy's words.

''Dr Jules is not a bed foot warmer maniac with only one thing on her mind.'' Grabbing from Andy a mantle elf and Rudolph. Handed her Frosty and a sleigh with the Grinch in it.

''Of course you're so finicky and fussy. Miranda Priestly can't decide between a shiny candy cane named Chet and a sensitive lavender tea named Dr Jules or a taste of good old reliable apple pie à la mode like me versus out of this world perfect lavender.''

Andy realised she was comparing herself and Chet to food, she was hanging out with Emily too long.

''Maybe I want only lavender.'' Miranda firmly shared with Andy. Non capitulation.

''Well maybe apple pie tastes just as good if not more sensational. If you gave it half a chance.''

''Perhaps I never want to taste your apple pie Sachs.'' Poking Andy's t-shirt.

''If I want to taste lavender I will Andréa Sachs.'' Miranda spat out.

Andy's face was in hers. Anger was cooking between them in the warmth of the fireplace heat.

''Enough of this. I am going to Emily's for a while.'' Go and spend a few hours with someone partially sane. Might stay there all afternoon and evening.

''Fine. Do.''

Andy grabbed her coat and walked out on her. Slamming the door, grumbling down each snowy step.

Realising she was still in her pyjamas and slippers wearing reindeer antlers.

Keyless.

La Priestly made Andy crazy.

Knocked on the door, ignored, began ringing the bell. Out here freezing her…antlers off.

Through the door. Testily and terse. ''Yes. Andréa.''

''Please open the door and let me in. I forgot my key.''

Miranda opened it a crack. ''I don't know whether I will.''

Standing on the first townhouse step, shivering out here. Miranda gave in despite displaying a look on her face at Andy of why she was known as Ms Iceberg Priestly with her North Pole personality. ''Get inside.''

Andy obeyed. Promptly.

Miranda suggested to Andy to have a hot shower and get dressed.

Cassidy informed Andy matter a factly. '' Mom hates candy canes.''

Caroline declared. ''I don't know about tasting lavender but Andy I don't think Mom would need a Dr to warm her feet up. She has you.''

Andy smirked smugly. Leaning closer to Miranda's frame and earlobe. '' Yup, I am the best in bed foot warmer ever. Priestly.''

Miranda cut her eyes at Sachs.

Felt Andy's lips brushing her ear with words only she heard, tutting into her earlobe. '' Careful Priestly I might have to kiss you again.''

Lips pursed at Andrea. Just try it Sachs…

* * *

><p>Andy had a long hot shower. It was Miranda's water bill. Wrapping a fluffy towel around herself. Her phone rang.<p>

''Hey Sport.''

''Dad!''

''Guess who's staying at The Plaza.''

Richard Sachs was in town.

''Andy I dropped by The NY Mirror. They told me you're no longer working there. Swung by your place and you were evicted.'' Rich was concerned.

''Honey, where are you working and living?''

Andy pulled on her jeans.

''Well dad…I got a new job…it's sort of live in…it's for my old boss at Runway.''

Held the phone away from her ear.

Got back on the line. ''Yes Miranda Priestly. Dad.''


	7. Chapter 7

''You're working for that woman again.''

''Dad.''

Richard Sachs never lost his temper at his daughter. Not when she won a budgie at school and it landed in mashed potatoes during a dinner party with Rich's senior law partner at the time trying to make partner. Dying her cousin's hair blue at a wedding or being a miniature megaphone of horror when Andy asked in front of two of Rich's best buddies ''Daddy what's masturbation.''

There was the time Andy's Mom was out of town and he had to go pick up a shopping order for his daughter for _'A my first training bra.'_ Looked like a surgical bandage in a box. His baby girl could punt just not tuck the ball.

It beat out the time when Andy brought that yoyo Nate home for Thanksgiving and Rich insisted they were a good values Ohioan family with no hanky panky tolerated under his roof that wasn't far from the truth in his marriage bed, showed Nate all of Andy's communion pictures and how Andy once considered the nunnery after seeing The Sound of Music at six or when Andy took up watercolour painting and new age medicine to finally major in journalism not prelaw or pre-med as he'd hoped and hinted.

Right now was pretty darn close.

'' You are working as her maid. You have a degree with honours, summa cum laude.''

Andy hotly corrected. ''Nanny. I'm Miranda's nanny.''

''Andrea Cinzia Sachs I did not put you through college, paying your tuition to fold laundry, wipe noses and look after that heartless devil's children.''

''Daddy.'' Andy warned.

''I am coming over there.''

Andy had a lot of explaining to do to Miranda and fast.

* * *

><p>Miranda's bent silvery head gave a small shake of annoyance.<p>

This had to stop. Immediately.

Miranda was sorting through her laundry which was mixed up with Andrea's. Again. This was happening with every load.

''Ah Andrea, minus antlers. This mustn't continue.'' Holding up one of her panties more like a thong and pointing to a pair of Andy's cotton boy shorts along with a Nike sports bra.

''These are delicate. Hand wash only.''

Andy saw some were black and most were lacy and shown more which were satin. Was Miranda trying to give Andy a coronary? If she showed her a sexy bra, Andy might gauge her eyes out, that or wear blinders when doing their laundry.

Especially lingerie. Miranda's lingerie.

Andy's mouth dried at the thought of Miranda briefless or in any of these with such intense blue eyes looking at her.

''No mixing…with these.'' Held out Andy's pair. '' Pay attention Sachs.''

''Ever?'' Andy nodded sure thing, none of her skivvies touching Miranda's dainties in the LG washer. Got it.

Eesh even Miranda's panties were uptight and standoffish to her.

''Miranda I need a favour, from you?''

Miranda blushed pink which dusted her ivory cheeks at still holding Sachs underwear.

Leaning against the dryer in the walk in laundry room.

''What is it?'' Blue eyes searched worried brown.

''Well it's…my… I need you to…please Miranda just agree to this.'' Andy begged.

Miranda held up her hand. ''Very well I might agree to it. If you tell me what it is.'' Sparkling blue eyes at Andy.

Andy mustered up her courage.

'' Maybe you should go see Nigel today, go out for coffee or brunch on me…or how about over to see Corky and Spencer. Cyrus always loves seeing you, his godmother. Hey what about that art thingy you want to see at The Whitney.''

Miranda shook her head stubbornly. ''No. The Whitney is closed till May. Why do you want me to leave my own home all of a sudden?'' Asked Andy in perceptive accusing dragon tone.

''My dad's in town. Sort of sprung on surprised me.''

Smiling fully at Andrea. Understood now. Did she want her salary advanced?

''Lovely. For the holidays?''

''Yeah. Miranda, my dad see he's coming here, right now and you just can't be here.'' Blurted this out bluntly to Miranda.

Miranda's eyes narrowed on Sachs. ''Why can't I be in my own home?'' Arms folding staring at Andy for an immediate answer. ''I do own it and call it odd of me I like to reside in my townhouse. Whenever I want to.''

''Please Miranda. It's better if my dad doesn't encounter you.'' Muttered. ''Ever.'' Miranda heard that. More than a bit hurt.

Offended greatly by Andrea's words. Wasn't like she treated Andrea as serf or subservient staff and not allowed upstairs or on the furniture or was feed table scraps or gruel.

Mr Sachs had better know Miranda did not demean her nanny like Wendi Deng, she had Runway staff to demean, degrade and belittle. Besides Page Six wouldn't miss her kicking a former assistant now nanny out of a limo.

At times she was a caffeinated unpleasant dragon at work. Not at home.

''Trust me you're the last person my dad wants to meet again.''

''I've never met your father.'' Miranda was sure of this.

''You sort of have.'' Andy confessed.

Miranda was genuinely confused. ''No I haven't. I would remember.''

Brown eyes probed hers. '' Yes, you were on the phone to me during that hurricane you called a Miami drizzle and my dad heard you…''

_Oh_ Miami.

Miranda recalled Miami like yesterday. Ashamed of her spoilt unreasonable behaviour that night. She'd been fuming mad over that trip, the weather causing no flights out which made her miss the recital and calling Stephen and having a row when his latest tryst was heard giggling nearby with words of ''Is that your wife. Isn't she like old?''

Miranda took out all her welled fury at Andrea. Being young and carefree with eyes that never left her alone.

Weakly. ''All of it.''

Miranda called upstairs. ''Girls we have an important guest visiting us.''

Cassidy head poked out over the rail. ''Who?''

''Andrea's father.''

Caroline smiled. ''Your dad. Great.''

Yeah great. Andy mulled.

_30 Minutes Later_

The doorbell rang.

Andy's father's parting words on the phone to her ringing in Andy's mind. ''I am going to give that Park Avenue stuck up bitch a piece of my mind. My daughter is not a domestic.''

Richard Sachs was determined to emancipate Andy from The Ice Queen on East 73rd and Lexington.

* * *

><p>At 123 East 73rd there was no explosion of any sort from one tall visiting Ohioan who was normally a quiet man in a corduroy jacket.<p>

Andy's dad had met and been charmed by The Dragon Lady.

Cassidy and Caroline behaved like angels so much so Andy didn't recognise her usually boisterous charges. Were the twins she knew somewhere in there, under black watch jumpers and headbands and pearls?

Rich was a goner. Just like Andy.

Miranda offered to show Rich around the city eventually settled on a meal at Daniel on Upper East Side.

Andy saw it too late, as her dad insisted boyishly. ''I'd like to get to know my daughter's employer more.''

Was her dad flirting?

Passing a platter of petit fours to her father.

He was. Were his ears blushing as Miranda poured him another tea? Andy knew Richard Sachs as long as she could remember only drank Folgers black.

Taken with Andy's boss who was asking Rich if he'd had a good flight. What part of Ohio was he from? What did he do?

Andy knew for a fact. Trust Law was not riveting. Since when did Miranda fake interest in anyone humdrum like her plain old Dad? Rich was a Woodworking subscriber.

Seen to the door, Rich smiled warmly at Miranda Priestly. His daughter was dead wrong, this woman was lovely. Her daughters adorable. How could Andy have described any Priestly so unfairly?

''Andy honey is Miranda Priestly divorced?''

Waving to the three Priestly's at the window. Rich liked Miranda immediately.

''Yeah. Dad. Why?''

Cabbing back to The Plaza.

Andy didn't quite know how it happened but all she did know is her dad and she had the same taste in women especially towards a one of a kind sophisticated sexy silvery haired lady and tonight her number one dad would be both going out on a date with Miranda to dinner at Daniel's.

Problem was Miranda didn't realise Andy wasn't welcome joining them. A table for two not three.

Damn Miranda and her sensual magnetism working on two Sachs family members.

Richard Sachs was charging this lunch, which Andy had barely tasted to his room, the Edwardian Suite, he was living it up over leaving Mom and the upcoming divorce.

Richard Sachs had even tipped the doorman a fifty.

''Dad are you sure. Isn't this sudden. Leaving Mom. When did this happen?''

''It happened over lobster from Maine. That was it. Your mother knows I can't eat that and so I told her Elizabeth it's me or the lobster.''

''You broke up with Mom over a sea crustacean.'' Andy said in disbelief.

''Yep, she chose the lobster. Figures, but you know honey we drifted apart. Always no input, I'd ask her where do you want to go for our anniversary Liz or on vacation this summer. Same answer, I don't care. I don't want to upset you hun, but she's sleeping with our landscaper gardener…he's been pruning Liz's hedges for a few years now.'' Andy mouthed Carlos. Ewww.

''Oh dad.''

'' Enough of that. I'm finally doing what I want. Your Mom's always been a killjoy. I booked a helicopter tour of Manhattan. Want to see the city skyline with your old man.''

Andy shook her head. ''No Dad. Sorry I have to get back to Miranda's.''

''Miranda's a lovely lady, isn't she Andy?'' Andy wordlessly nodded at her Dad. Miranda was indeed incredibly lovely and sensual and hers. Saw her first.

''Dad. Are you sure this is a good idea. Miranda's my boss.'' Andy stated. Inside keening I'm also in love with her.

Clocking Andy's shoulder like she was five.

''Don't you worry about me slugger I maybe a bit rusty for Manhattan but I was once considered quite a catch and wild.'' Richard Sachs once wore Levis and listened to John Mellencamp and Van Halen. Entertained loads of girls with Marvin Gaye and Christopher Cross.

Andy stared at her dad. A man who wore LL Bean. Drove a sensible car. Woodworked and Fly-fished along with plain how can one contain the wildness of lure making, gorramit Andy's dad even filed his taxes on time. Staid. Sedate.

''I won't embarrass you with Ms Priestly hun. Now I have a date to get ready for. I made it for 8:15, I want to just play a little hard to get. Does she like flowers, never mind Andy, I'll sweep her off her feet with both some roses and the old Sachs charm.''

''About that dad. I think Miranda's sort of seeing someone.'' Was sure of this. Her. As Dr Jules.

Rich shook his head. ''I'll just have to use a bit of Sachs sparks.''

Andy's head was kissed by her dad. Great she was competing with her Pops.

* * *

><p>Miranda held up one dress with scrutiny. Why was she so nervous? It was just Andrea's father.<p>

Had charmed him enough to ask her out to dinner.

Rich had such similarities to Andréa. Wholesome and natural. Saw where Andrea inherited her eyes from. So vivid.

Slipped on her heels. Met Andrea downstairs who was not dressed for Daniel's. Would be forbidden entry at the door. Daniel had a dress code. That did not include what Andréa was wearing.

Andy turned to her. One word out of her mouth. ''Wow.''

''Andrea you're not ready?''

Andy shook her head solemnly. ''Sorry I'm not joining you both.''

''You're not coming?'' Miranda sounded disappointed at this lack of Andy's company.

Shook her head, Andy eyes lit at how good Miranda looked tonight.

''Andrea your mother is she here?'' Andy shook her head glumly. ''My Mom and Dad are separated. Just happened suddenly.''

Dawning on Miranda as she saw reflected through her front door. Richard Sachs with a bouquet ringing her doorbell. Andy's father thought this was a date. Oh god. She was just trying to be hospitable to an Out of Towner.

Emily Post didn't cover this.

* * *

><p>It was almost 11pm. Where was Miranda? How long did it take to eat at Daniel's?<p>

What kind of amazing dining reputation did it have, if it didn't rush diners through courses?

Andy began flipping through each channel describing male mating habits of the animal kingdom and now plant and insect life getting it on, Andy almost broke the remote. Her dad back in the saddle of dating, better not be pollenating any of Miranda's petals. Especially her lady's wonder orchid.

Pollen tubes and stamen, dusting stigma and pistils. Public television on reproduction was no better than adult x rated channels.

Heard them returning…scrambling up the stairs as the door opened. ''Richard I had a wonderful time. Thank you. Your very kind.''

''Miranda call me Rich. I enjoyed us tonight. It was a pleasure getting to know you. You're remarkable.''

Andy stance on the steps was rigidness. Don't kiss. Strictly no kissing Miranda Priestly by one Sachs, who way over forty five, only kissing allowed to be participated in was by a twenty four year old Sachs.

''Are all Sachs so chivalrous.'' Miranda's voice was light and relaxed. Great she had good time. Saw Miranda taking off her Dad's winter coat.

''Oh Andy's a chip off the old block as well.''

''Is she.''

''I found all those stories very amusing about Andy and your proud pictures...'' Miranda smirked saw socks. Andy's socks at the top of the stairs on the landing.

What stories Andy wanted to know. Not the ET story or her crush in 5th grade. If her dad shared she slept with a Teddy Ruxpin. Bury her now. Wait pictures too. _Dad._

Andy was going to kill her dad if Miranda was shown his wallet pics and saw her in braces. Too late.

''Andrea has such a lovely smile Rich, well worth such lengthy orthodontics.''

Just great Miranda had seen the never been kissed dork at the prom. Standing near chips, dips and dorks.

Might as well whip out her A/V club membership card or her high school year book photo for full mortification.

Andy knew she was sort of a semi geek in high school. Music club. Poetry and Varsity Writing. Soccer and Lacrosse. Part of Science Olympiad and AP and Honors classes along with AP Chemistry how else did she get those top grades for the twin's science projects she was made to do once as second assistant underling.

Miranda thanked Richard for this evening with a small polite platonic kiss to his cheek.

Seen out. Shut the door and locked it. Pressed the alarm code.

''Andrea you can come out now.''

Andy was caught, pretending to stretch her arm over her head. Yawning. ''Oh your back. I was just getting a water. Nice time.''

Miranda peered at Sachs.

''What?'' Feeling self-conscious at those blue eyes so intense at her. ''Something on my face?''

''No.'' Miranda tilted her head of white hair to the side. ''It's just true.''

''What's true?'' Gruffly asked, slurping her water. Dreading what had her dad said about her childhood to forever embarrass her. Did he show her in her in Super girl underoos?

The E.T. story was something to laugh at really.

'' Andréa peccato che coloro che non hanno visto o amato i tuoi occhi belli o bocca.''

Andy was not told what it meant. Enigmatically Miranda refused, who simply brushed her mouth to Andy's cheekbone with a small bemused chuckle. Saucy and sexy with Chilean red wine. Was Miranda tipsy?

Possibly she'd had a bottle and another half with Richard. Felt very unMiranda like

''Oh no Sachs why spoil it, you're smart…incredibly sexy… you'll eventually translate my gist.''

''Incredibly sexy huh.'' Her? Miranda had to be drunk.

Missed and met Andy's lips instead.

Covering her mouth with light, fluttery kisses in the corners of Miranda's perfect mouth, grazing above her top lip, then gently chewed her bottom lip, tugging on Miranda's lower lip then began to slowly put her tongue inside Miranda's mouth, gently rubbing her tongue with hers. Andy's mouth urged hers to open, more. Tasted Miranda.

Kissing Miranda's bare shoulder blade, the strap had fallen down.

Slid into Andy, closer.

Necking.

Andy's teeth lightly grazed the indention of her elegant throat, trailing Miranda's collarbone, fingers gripped the back of her neck ran slowly down her back stroking Miranda. Quivering as Andy nipped her earlobe.

Miranda returned each kiss along Andy's face. This felt so good. Andy's long fingers caressed and drew slowly and erotically up her leg. Lifting fabric, bunching around her legs.

''I've wanted you so badly since that night in Paris.'' Ached for Miranda. Was determined to touch and pleasure all of her new lover. Make Miranda her woman. Her first, her only and last woman.

''before Paris I've wanted you…I think the first day we met…we felt this.''

Breathlessly into Andy. '' Yes. Tell me what you want Andy.''

Emboldened at being called Andy so huskily by Miranda.

''I want your legs around me and this…your mouth.'' Sucking Andy's fingertip.

Fluttering eyelids closed pleasurably at Andy's gentle arched hand moving up her expensive dress and thigh, Andy swallowed at the sensation of responding to Miranda's kisses and her warm body against hers.

Wanting to become hers. Throwing herself into this. Tonight your mine Miranda.

Both moving still kissing heatedly, stumbled down onto the couch almost drunkenly made a low moan. A beautiful sound Andy wanted Miranda to make again and again all night.

All by Andy.

Andy concluded she had too many clothes on, would just have to take them all off.

Andy began undressing hastily. Pulled over her head and slid down her jeans from her hips. Naked and aroused by the most splendid piece of her heart she wanted to go to bed with. Oh my god did Andy want this woman. Want to love her.

Fumbling, cotton met lace. Andy heard it.

Snoring. Not now. Miranda was comatose.

''Babe'' Andy was ready. Shame Miranda decidedly took a nap. Still dozing. Pressed her forehead to her sleeping beauty. Frustrated.

''Sleep well Miriam.''

* * *

><p>Miranda groaned lowly, opening her eyes this morning, why on earth was she half wearing her stylish little black dress and covered by an oversized blanket. Why was she on her Chapel Street couch? Not in her bed upstairs.<p>

Clutching her forehead rendering a low groan. A tiny hangover. Never again Château Lafite 1966.

Saw a note. Next to a glass of water and an aspirin. Gratitude etched her face to how thoughtful Andréa was.

Read Andy's writing.

''Thanks for last night.''

Sachs!

Had they? They hadn't. Couldn't have. Miranda slunk and slumped into the couch. She'd remember if they had. Knew she would.

Oh my…they did. Do it. Had to have. Saw Andrea's bunched Calvin's.

She's slept with Andrea.

Miranda bit down her lip, saw Sachs casually munching on a piece of toast, in a crisp white shirt and Current Elliot jeans. Barefoot in her kitchen. Worse moving to the radio which was throbbing through her head.

''Hi! Good morning.'' Andrea certainly was taking this so unconcerned and unaffected by them having sex. Must be a casual generational thing. Sachs was a millennial born in '82.

Still in her dress unzipped. Her normally coiffed white hair she spied in horror in the stainless steel looked like it had been done with an egg beater. Bed head, no one night stand mussed up.

''About last night…what happened?'' Miranda dreaded Andréa's words. Steeling herself, sitting down.

Slowly met Andy's eyes cautiously, her head was still splitting.

''You don't remember any of it.'' Andy's brows rose in disbelief.

Miranda shook her.

''Not even a little. Gosh Miranda… I would have thought what we did together…that you'd remember…us.''

Andy smiled evilly, this was too good to pass up.

''No hands rule. When I made you do that thing…the thing you liked done four times…you do remember when you purred…''

Purred. Miranda almost choked.

''What didn't you do last night to me Miranda?''

Mortified. She was a wanton slut. Carnality gone loco.

Andy smiled. ''You really made me work up an appetite.'' Serving herself a plate of pancakes offered some to Miranda who looked queasy.

'' We shook the sheets… Still nothing… Ah well you blacked out after the fifth time.''

Fifth time.

''Once you got passed those uptight inhibitions. You were insatiable. Ms Kinky. Forceful. I can show you bite marks on my…

''No.'' Miranda whimpered at the noise of the coffeemaker.

''Well it was unforgettable for me.'' Andy moved to the counter, pouring, offered a steaming mug to her who grimaced, nothing for her.

Didn't deserve coffee she was a nafka. Her mother would be rolling in her grave. Parading her Shmoonda around, provocatively. Could almost hear her mother's voice and her strict Catholic school upbringing at Resurrection School.

Warned about sex from nuns who'd never done it and by her mother that gentile cooking will kill you. Now wonder when she met Daniel he was first person she went to bed with.

David was a classical composer/conductor who was charming and a mildly normal, none screwed up handsome Wasp who'd gone to Saint David's and Collegiate onto Julliard.

They met in Paris.

A nice girl didn't date and put out, you married for that. You didn't enjoy sex you just had it.

This was exactly what Sister St Francis de Sales, Sister St Thomas Aquinas and Mother Pauline had preached and warned about promiscuity and the dangers of lust but with boys, not twenty four year old Ohioan females with chestnut hair and kissable lips and was probably a Protestant or a Mennonite or worse a Latter Day.

Miranda was lapsed Jewish.

Unsettled. Once prim bookish Miriam Princhek was now Miranda the slut.

She'd slept with her nanny and became a full-fledged lesbian last night.

Breathe Miranda, deep yoga breaths, had unbridled sex with who happens to be Andrea her ex assistant.

Miranda had been saving that intimacy for only Dr Jules. Plus Andrea had told her she had feelings for her. What did last night mean to her?

What did it mean to Miranda who couldn't even remember it?

Miranda held her face in her hands. She was a horrible horny person.

''Andrea I am so sorry if we… I have never done anything remotely like this to my staff.''

That was relief. Andy couldn't picture Miranda doing it with Roy or Fiamma anyhow.

''I'm sure you think of me as awful…trailing off. Miranda ran a circle along the kitchen table. Reeling she'd been with Andrea sexually.

''No. I like everything about you. You're not awful Miranda…there is one thing I should share …from last night.''

Miranda prepared herself.

''You snore… adorably though Miranda.'' Andy danced her long fingers across Miranda's…''for the record… nothing happened.'' Andy's nimble fingers lightly smoothed Miranda's worried face.

''What?' Miranda asked bewildered.

''We didn't sleep together.'' Andy stated earnestly.

''But you said No hands, I purred and we…

''I lied.'' Taking a sip of her coffee, Andy's mouth twisting to a teasing smile with a flirty glint in her eye.

Miranda was livid at Sachs who was an absolute hateful juvenile cretin. Making her believe they'd…as if they'd both…as if she'd ever. Multiple times.

Stormily left Sachs.

If only her girls wrote on slates in school, one would be over Andy's head like what happened to Gilbert Blythe by Anne Shirley from a book Cassidy and Caroline were reading.

Andy knew Runway was in for one hell of a day.

With a white haired chaleria of an Editor who hadn't had sex with her nanny.


	8. Chapter 8

Andy Sachs knew as an Ohioan, all 4 seasons by heart: Winter, Still Winter, Almost Winter and Working Construction in Blizzards and could even spell words like Cuyahoga, Olentangy, Bellefontaine, Tuscarawas, Wapakoneta and knew which letter is doubled in Cincinnati. But could not understand icy Miranda Priestly today.

She'd watched Miranda flounce out of the house to work after systematically ignoring her. Maybe she shouldn't have made her believe they'd done it. It was funny at the time considering she fell asleep during their steamy make out session.

Andy was going to try to make it up to Miranda somehow.

Would need a bit of groveling and Dr Jules.

_Runway Office_

''Miranda is on the warpath this morning.'' Emily warned Nigel.

Crikey what had Sachs done? Misplaced the twins. Lost Patricia.

Nigel gave his harried redhead work colleague a sardonic look. A sunny Miranda Priestly. Good grief, Manhattan would be underwater sooner.

Nigel wondered if it was the annual Christmas party tonight that had Miranda beyond irritated. Irv Ravitz always put her in a seriously foul mood.

Emily Charlton signed for it. A bike messenger delivered it.

Normally Miranda would have torn it open. From Dr Jules. Tucked it into her purse. Right now Sachs was going to pay for making her believe they'd had sex.

''Emily. Have Nigel show me from the closet, Agent Provocateur.'' A wicked glint so Sachs wanted to play with fire.

Dialling Corky's number.

''Corky can Cassidy and Caroline stay over tonight?''

''Sure thing.'' Corky was quite busy as NY Times Editor chasing up a few of her staff already in holiday mood but always had time for her god daughters', Cass and Car were becoming so talented in playing Texas hold em with Spence, those two reds did so well bluffing and winning his stash of favourite candy bars. Spence never learned.

Ran circles around Cyrus, from the playpen on.

''Miranda are you planning something special with someone tonight…a someone I might know…who perhaps is a certain brown eyed nanny who comes to the name Andy. Go for it.'' Encouragingly Corky blabbered on.

''At least you can't get pregnant with Andy like pisher Stephen and think of the condoms you'll save on…remember when you told me Stephen forgot and you sent that assistant to a 24 hour pharmacy on Lex…''

Yes Miranda recalled very well, when Stephen once had forgotten their pregnancy avoider, during their twice a month bedroom encounter. Which were thankfully infrequent.

The assistant before Emily that night had been on the line to her in the drugstore. Plain. Ribbed. Scented. Coloured. Contoured. Cranberry flavoured for the holidays. Durex or Trojan or the ones with an Aztec Warrior on it.

Needless to say lost the mood that night. Saran wrap wasn't birth control prevention.

That same assistant, Stephen ended up screwing and both caught with red panties and starched boxers around ankles. Stephen tried to claim wasn't this part of duties for Miranda. Service her husband.

Corky had darkly offered Spence could give Stephen a castration. Chemical or Full Chinese.

Miranda had hired Andrea the next week.

In a lumpy sweater Andrea was a sure thing at preventing Stephen from _ever _having sex with her second assistant choice. The Frump Girl with pretty eyes. An assistant who captivated Miranda every day.

Had been so cruel and blind. Andrea was beautiful even in such drab attire.

Her carriage. Her lustrous hair and her ease in her own skin. That smile.

Miranda insisted with an annoyed. ''Andrea works for me. Corky. We are not getting involved. I am her boss.''

''So?'' Corky retorted.

'' Andy likes you…really likes you. Don't you see it? M, that reminds me, I need to tell you, I was at an press club event last night and I ran into Greg an old friend from NYU …he's at The NY Mirror with this guy named Kowalski an complete Neanderthal and that story written by Andy wasn't written by...''

''Corky sorry I have another call.''

Putting Corky on hold for another line. ''Chet. Oh no that's terrible. Snowed in. So you won't be at the party tonight. Of course I will miss you there. Sorry Chet. I have to go.'' Chet was stuck in Litchfield.

That meant Miranda was Chet less for the evening. Very pleased only meant five excruciatingly long minutes with Irv Ravitz at tonight's reception.

Miranda had lost Corky's call.

''Sachs on line 1. Miranda.''

''Yes.'' Answering in vicious waspishness, Andréa had some nerve calling her here at work. Her townhouse had better be on fire, Patricia in the vet and the twins down with the flu.

''Oh Rich. How lovely to hear from you. No I cannot go on a carriage or helicopter ride.'' Speaking with one Sachs she didn't want to personally get even with.

His daughter would however pay. Tonight.

Emily knocked. ''Andrea's here.''

Holding the receiver to her chest. ''Tell Andrea I am busy.'' Blue eyes mercurial at that name. Had half a mind to tell Sachs to go bother someone else pretending she slept with them.

Emily Charlton was envious. Here Miranda had three no sort of four possibilities, all after her.

Here she was lucky if got a seat from a guy on the subway or held a door open for her. No ifs, ands or buts here. Emily. Wanted. Roses and Romance. Dammit.

Miranda could be so ungrateful. Helicopter rides what next a Lear jet for lunch to Paris?

Andy heard Miranda's tinkering laugh to someone on the phone. Probably Chet.

''Miranda can't see you.'' Emily said standoffishly. Pointing to the doors to leave. Some people like her had to work today. Calling for Paget to fetch Miranda's errands.

''Fine.'' Miranda was clearly still upset. With her. Had she read her letter? If so what next for them?

''Emily I need a favour from you.''

''Fine. What.'' Listening to Sachs sunnily prattle on.

Emily hadn't dated in a few weeks okay honestly a few months, a frosty sneer worked wonders for her. Had a love life that was on the fritz, Emily's dried up dating life was a fizzle and she was not a wanker magnet as her Mum referred.

Though she often did meet blokes who flashed ahem, arsehole alert five minutes into a date.

''No. Absolutely not. Here, if your father is looking for temporary companionship there is the Yellow Pages…

Andy needed Emily to do this for her.

''Forget it Sachs not for all the Valentino, McQueen or Westwood in the world.''

''Please Em. What if I was to persuade Nigel to get you those Valentino hybrid boot sandals….hmmm and that Iris van Herpen dress you so badly want and those Vagachina Louboutins? With, one word. Yours.''

Starbucks won't know what edgy gladiator sandaled flame haired edgy Pippy Longstocking hit them.

Emily sniffed persuaded at all of Andy's offer. ''Very well. I shall babysit the person who procreated you for a few hours. Only for a few hours.''

Prostituting herself for couture to Sachs.

Andy almost gave Emily a kiss who blathered on. ''Honestly Sachs there are many new things I want to try, your mouth is not one of them. I hope he eats something other than possum.

Andy quipped. ''Oh Emily, no possum that's for special occasions.''

Runway staff were being given the afternoon off to get ready for the Christmas party. Two more days till Christmas.

Told Richard Sachs room number at The Plaza.

Emily typed the room number in her IPhone. Well staying at the Plaza. Someone scraped and saved. Andy's dad had better not be a yokel who wore flannel or plaid shirts and a winter trapper earflap hat, belch or have a berry belly or enjoy a good tractor pull or know anyone by the name of Honey Boo Boo or Earl.

If he yepped or noped her. Sachs would be filling her closet with her couture dreams till 2018.

The things she did for Sachs.

* * *

><p>It had been time for Miranda to know.<p>

Andy had a walk in the falling snow. The letter told her everything. How she felt. The _why _of leaving her in Paris and being Dr Jules to her.

How leaving her in Paris there was an empty space in her heart, only shaped exactly like and filled with her.

Glanced at her watch. 7pm had she walked that long.

Unlocking the townhouse door.

Time to face Miranda. She now knew.

Andy saw the post it note stuck on the mirror. Miranda's curvy writing. ''Andrea meet me upstairs.''

No way to know how she took the letter. Andy's confession. What she thought of Andy being Dr Jules, who she spoke with on air and in private for so many nights.

Half the time Andy wanted to wring her neck with these irritating post it notes left for her but the next thing wanted to give Miranda a mad passionate kiss and rip her clothes off and dissipate all this tension finally between them.

Miranda knew now who Dr Jules was. Her. Shared so much with each conversation. Loved Miranda. Andy hoped …

Stepped upstairs.

Found another post it note. ''Closer.'' Was Miranda being playful? Next note, which Andy read taped on a lamp. ''Warmer Andrea.''

Heard her. ''In here.''

Andy followed Miranda's voice and entered. Seeing Miranda, her mouth went very dry and her eyes wide. Almost croaked. ''Miranda.''

''Let's continue where we left off.'' Blue eyes staring at Andy unflinchingly and sexily clad in lingerie near the fireplace.

The nice girl part of Andrea should really offer Miranda her cashmere coat, to cover up all of her incredibly bare ivory skin but poor Andy could only manage to just stare open mouthed like a slow loris on narcotics. Now playing peekaboo with her fingers over her eyes.

Really should turn around. Andy decided in a minute she would.

''Aren't you going to come to me.'' Her choice of lace and little else was having the desired effect, Andy was speechless. Began untying one piece of lace and now soon the La Priestly coup the grace. Fair was fair. Sachs had started this. Andy Sachs, you've met your match tonight. Are you ready Sachs? Prepared.

The plan was just to entice Sachs then retreat. Leave Andy hot and bothered.

Andy blinked. Had Miranda broken into her secret fantasy diary and if so was she offering what Andy thought she was offering. Feasting her eyes on Miranda's body.

''I think you're a bit overdressed.''

''Here let me.'' Pulling down from Andy's shoulders her black coat. Fell to the floor. Licking her lips Miranda smiled now she just had to get Sachs half out of her clothes then strike.

Raked the back of Andy's neck with her manicured nails. '' Have you never seen an almost naked woman before like this Sachs?"

Felt Andrea quiver. Wordlessly shook her head adorably. '' _Yeah_…

Andy had seen many billboards but not like this in front of her, like Miranda who was the only magnificent lady standing here so seductively in sexy lingerie. Hers. All hers.

'' Uh No. ''

Miranda almost lightly laughed at how Andy was struggling to form words seeing her so scantily clad.

Teasingly began unbuttoning Andy's shirt. ''Which is it?'' Drawing out sensually. ''Yes or No?''

'' I mean no. Not like you…so close... and not one that's in this.'' pointing to the bustier thingy Miranda wore, so well…'' or MINE!" Andy's jeans were unzipped fell to the floor.

With Miranda's discarding her clothes ministrations there went her shirt now just in her underwear.

Miranda listened to Andy's breathing. It was deepening - saw the thin hairs on her arms stand on end for her. Andy was extremely responsive to her gentle sensual stroking. Good. Miranda was going take her time. Draw this out, nice and slowly.

Phooey on Stephen saying she wasn't sexy enough.

Saw Andy's pupils dilated, delicately ran the tip of one finger up and down along the length of Andy's slim hip. Her fingers made Andy tremble.

Made to take a hold of Miranda's curves. '' No…No.''

''No hands Sachs. My rules like our not what happened last night.''

Caressed closer but not to Andy close enough.

Garter slips with hold ups were Andy's new favorite thing on earth. Specifically Miranda in them.

Teasing Sachs with another seductive brush closer. Her lips tantalizing close to Andy's neck.

''Are you nervous Sachs? Haven't you done this before?'' Miranda asked.

Andy wasn't nervous of a half-dressed Miranda, they'd been alone together before just not by sensual candlelight and almost naked.

Had Andy steamed and sparked up. Good now they were even. Time to pull on the brakes. She'd delivered her seductive comeuppance. Enough.

Tables had been turned.

Hot and bothered. Sliding away from Andrea. Andrea was the one burning and craving her. With want.

One problem so was Miranda becoming the same. Responsive. Shouldn't have begun this. Flirting with a delicate line. Miranda began biting her lip. What had she started with Sachs?

Scolding herself shouldn't ever have made or initiated this reap revenge suggestive offer to someone like Andréa who was incredibly sexually and romantically attracted to her.

Stephen never looked at her like this. Andrea really wanted her. Part of her no most of her wanted Andrea more than anything. Even just for tonight more than Dr Jules.

Andy rasped out. ''Your sort of the first, my first woman.''

Miranda faltered at her words. Toying with Andréa. Seducing her.

It was cruel. Intolerably mean and so Priestly like. Couldn't do this. Not to Andrea. Meant to much.

''I…think we should stop. We can't …I can't do this…

Andy saw and felt Miranda pull away. Turned her back to Andrea.

Not now.

Andy wanted to hold her, touch her and taste her. Hell with Miranda's prim rules. No way were they stopping.

Not with Miranda wearing that for her or looking like that. Time to make what should have happened between them last night happen.

In the moment.

Fine Miranda's hands could touch and caress, be that sense, Andy would use her mouth and be taste.

Felt firm lips connect to the back of her ivory neck which ran over her shoulder blade moving around her back pressing kisses to bare ivory skin. Facing her.

Andy's mouth nuzzled her breastbone biting and sucking and pressing the flat of her tongue against her pulse trailing little kisses down her. Tugging at black leavers' lace with grazing teeth.

Sachs!

Hardness met softness. No hands was going to be fun. If she really concentrated and applied herself and her lips. Resigned to it, gotta use her mouth and begin to kiss every inch of Miranda.

''Andrea we …must…'' Miranda forgot how to speak or form coherent words at those lips tracing her body through delicate lace…''more...gasping breathless at where Sachs lips were heading.

Between the valley of her breasts.

Blowing air on her inner thigh with small lingering erotic kisses. Andy made Miranda's eyes of blue darken pleasurably. Definitely let out a purr.

Andrea wasn't Stephen or Daniel.

Hadn't planned on this. Here they were.

In this bed, under and between the sheets, Miranda had had sex but never feeling the loving part. Clung to Andrea slickened pleasuring nakedness with every moan, stroke and caress.

Miranda didn't sleep on the right side or left side, spooned in the middle.

Rousing Sachs was fun but an effort. Nipped and stroked her lover to wake up a little. Tried a small nibble on her earlobe, peppered kisses down her face.

Ran her silky lips along the underside of Andy's jaw, grazing her playfully _hmmm_ where else could she kiss, suddenly grasped to. Wasn't surprised but still let out a squeak as Andy lazily and lightly fondled her breast sleepily and then pinched the bud lightly in warning of a silent I'm sleeping here.

In retaliation she ran her long fingers down Andy's spine, raking the ridges and tweaked one firm toned cheek exposed partly between sheets. One more pinch for good measure.

Bleary sated brown eyes slowly opened meeting her warm awake blue ones. ''Good morning.''

Miranda had the softest hair whispered into it and her. '' Good Morning, too. Sexy, beautiful.'' Entwined naked to her, pinning the Ice Queen under her, Andy's knee rubbed her inside leg.

Waking up to a naked Miranda was an amazing feeling, made Andy less groggy using Miranda's curves as a pillow. Pulled closer into Andy. Miranda kissed Andy's clavicle adoringly.

''Still mad at me.''

Mirthful blue wickedly appraised Andy lying in bed, chestnut hair tickled her lips, kissing a few errant locks.

''Hmmm am I mad at you anymore?'' Piercing Andy's eyes playfully. Lingering her mouth inches from Andy's mouth playing…oh Miranda Priestly could play and tease in bed. Who'da thought?

''Am I mad at this mouth.'' Tasting Andy's lips. Ran her upper lip along Andy's bottom lip erotically slow, shaking her silvery head wryly with bemused blue eyes. Appraising the taste of Andy with mock scrutiny.

Andy's thumb trailed her lip.

''So about our underwear touching I think we broke the laundry rules.'' Lightly smacked Andy who grinned, Miranda shared her smile.

''Now my sex queen. Breakfast in bed?'' Got up from bed naked Andy's figure was terrific.

Miranda nodded. Nothing to be shy about with after last night.

''Remember when I told you how I made fantastic smiley jam face oatmeal. Be prepared to be poppysmic by your sexy sesquipdopsalanist.'' Said the last word huskily like Dr Jules.

''Poppysmic.'' Miranda swallowed hard. Wrapped in the disarray sheets. Repeated softly 'sesquipdopsalanist' to Andy. Called Dr Jules that word. Had chestnut hair, so did Andrea.

''You're her?'' Who I talk to. Aren't you? ''

Andy was Dr Jules. Andy's face told Miranda she was.

Blue eyes grew cold no longer warmly sparkling at Andy.

It was like nothing happened last night between them.

Andy stilled at how frosty Miranda became to her. Shocked Miranda hadn't read the letter yet.

Was this some strange Ohio custom of fixing Miranda Priestly's wagon? Bedding her. Being Dr Jules. Made a complete fool of.

''Miranda I can explain…

Pulling the sheet more around herself.

Furious blue eyes. ''You lying, conniving…stay away from me…I trusted you, Talked to you every night. I had sex with you.''

''Please Miranda I…''

''Had no right. Things I told you. I bared my soul, told you things I've never told anyone… Confided in you all that I am. You were just probably laughing about it, about me. You make me sick.''

Hissed those words. What they'd done last night. In her bed. The mattress was still warm from them and held their scent.

''Listen please I had to… I wanted to tell you with every call, but then I felt if I did… I couldn't get close to you again… I was scared you'd…I wanted to tell you so badly, it was me but if you knew it was me you'd never want to talk to me. All I ever wanted was to get close to you. Miranda.''

Become close to her. Intimate. Sachs had achieved that. Having sex with her by lying.

Andy's hand was brushed away, hotly. Tried desperately to cup Miranda's sharp defined cheekbone who flicked her head away.

''Don't be mad. I …

''I am not mad.'' Andy exhaled. Missing Miranda's lip twitch to a slight curl.

Leaned closer to Andrea. Beautiful and vicious. ''I am furious with you. Let me make this infactedly clear. You Andréa Sachs will get dressed right now and go. I never want nor wish to see you again.''

* * *

><p>Miranda didn't watch Andréa Sachs leave her townhouse. Heartbroken as herself and as Dr Jules. Andy didn't see Miranda's eyes glistening with tears in her bathroom.<p>

Miranda sunk down against the closed shower door and wept quietly. Covering her mouth with the back of her slender hand. Sobbing, squeezing her eyes closed. Silently keening.

Wet blue eyes were wiped by her fingertips angrily. Had almost fallen in love with Andy Sachs.

Andy interacting with Cassidy and Car, their own banter and bite at one another. Talking in Paris.

Who was still a liar to her? Should never have trusted or helped by giving a job to, Stopping what was she going to tell the girls.

Andy Sachs should have stayed away from her, the heartless dragon lady, who was once perfectly happy being miserable and pretending to never feel.

Dialling Emily still blinded with tears. In the mirror looked as bad as that night in Paris.

Would have all of Sachs's belongings removed and sent by a service to whatever hole or rock Andy Sachs ended up in. No notice given.

Reaching into her purse, stopped on the envelope.

* * *

><p>''Em open up. It's me.''<p>

Andy knocked on Emily's door again. Heard her scurrying around in there. Was Marvin Gaye playing?

Emily unlocked and opened her apartment door.

Was that Andy's dad's shirt. Why in the heck was Emily in it.

Emily saw Andy noticed. Blushed scarlet. Emily did the only thing her Mum always did when something happened.

''Let me put the kettle on and explain.''

Andy's saw clothes strewn in the hallway, her dad wore loafers like that.

Emily's phone rang as she offered a cuppa to Andy. Looked like she needed a hug.

Got it. ''Miranda.'' Eyes darting at Andy.

Repeating her instructions outloud. Andy Sachs was not welcomed near her, or at the townhouse, Sachs employ was terminated and all her belongings were to be delivered to a storage place no later than this afternoon. To contact her attorney's she would be bringing a lawsuit against Sachs article.

Have the locksmith come by the townhouse.

Hanging up on her icy boss.

Emily recalled how Miranda was over Stephen, this took the cake.

Andy leaned against the counter miserably, stared at her tea.

''Miranda knows now I'm Dr Jules.'' Emily saw Andy in crumpled clothes. Had they? Emily had a hunch they had.

''Tell me everything that happened. Did you both sleep together?'' Emily's widened as Andy nodded glumly. ''You both did.''

''What happened?'' Rich sleepily asked, walking out of Emily's bedroom door. Bare chested and chino less. ''Hi! Hun.''

Andy's brown eyes flew open wide.

Richard Sachs started stammering to his daughter. Holding a fluffy cushion against himself.

'' Miss Charlton and I…we were just…did a lot of sightseeing and I ah spilled…Miss Charlton was kind enough to take me home to wash it.''

Emily rolled her eyes scathingly. Andy looked at her dad not convinced, they did laundry together.

Emily's eyes sparkled cheekily. ''We've found we had a lot in common.''

Andy wondered in what exactly. Opposites attract. Speaking of opposites.

''Miranda hates me as me and as Dr Jules.''

Emily kindly patted her arm. Poor Andy, Miranda held grudges like no one else Emily knew.

''I told her.''

''Told Miranda what? Andy?''

''That, I love her. In the letter.'' Andy slumped. The letter. Miranda would never read because Andy was human slime sediment to her. Probably tear it up and bin it.

Rich repeated with shock. ''Sport you love Miranda Priestly?''

''Well do you?'' Under Richard Sachs stern gaze. Great her dad would probably hate her too. Coming out, disowned and a broken heart all in one day. Gosh and Christmas Eve was tomorrow.

''Yes. I do. More than anything.'' Andy said this with a slight quiver.

Rich's face broke into a full smile that was identical to Andy's just not right now. ''That's great! I understand Paris now and all those calls to me about _her._''

Rubbing his face. ''If I'd known how you felt about Miranda I never would've taken her out.'' Emily shot a look at Richard who stammered. ''We had dinner at Daniel's. She's remarkable.''

Emily firmly nodded. Her Idol was. Miranda was a perfect epitome of fashion for Emily.

Taking a mug from Emily, Rich clinked Andy's mug. '' Andy I recall she made you crazy. All women Sachs want, do.'' Emily gave a displeased look at Rich.

''But their worth it.'' Squeezing his redhead's side, in his oxford shirt.

Sachs choices in love were never easy to woo or pursue.

''Slugger it'll work out.''

''Thanks Dad.'' Andy said dully. There was no way this would work out.

* * *

><p>Corky always welcomed Miranda to her door, anytime of day or night, just a few doors down from her townhouse. Since when did she wear Fendi glasses in front of her?<p>

They'd shared stretchmark's, a breast cancer scare. The twins catching chicken pox from Cyrus, juggled nannies, dinner parties and Dalton's strict admission policy.

About to call for the twins who were having breakfast with Cyrus. Spence was attempting to cook breakfast. Brilliant surgeon hopeless chef.

''Don't.''

''M what's wrong?'' Corky was worried. What happened? Took off her tinted sunglasses. Had been crying.

Corky had seen Miranda many times upset, when lousy Stephen the dickhead cheated on her, when Daniel died in a car accident so suddenly.

This morning something equally or more distressing had happened. ''Mir what is it? What?''

Wordlessly handed the opened letter to Corky.

_Dear Miranda,_

_I hadn't planned on falling in love with you. But I did. First at _Runway_ with pieces of you than on the radio talking to you each night I slowly, completely and fully fell for all of you Miriam._

_I've loved you probably before but I think the night I saw you in Paris, in tears over Stephen and your tears for your girls was when I knew that I'd truly fallen._

_Understand I had to leave you in Paris, with Nigel what you did, I didn't want to be the one discarded one day when you discovered how I felt about you. _

_If you could do that to a friend what to a possible lowly assistant whose heart is yours? I don't have wealth or station in Manhattan society. _

_So I left._

_My dad once said it's hard to find the person who completes us and when you do. Grab them Andy. Love them. Should have grabbed you in Paris. Loved you in that suite that night._

_Then I got a second chance with you as someone I wasn't. Dr Jules. Because as Andy I never seem to say the right words to you ever. _

_So I hope you could want these few things I can offer you. Because I want to be the person you wake up to and the last call goodnight to and everything else to you in between. You will always be the one for me._

_Please try to forgive me lying and loving you as Dr Jules on air._

_My heart belongs to you. I love you so._

_Andy Sachs_

Corky traced it tenderly.

''She's Dr Jules. You're Andy.''

Miranda nodded sadly.

Corky stated. ''You're here with me because…Met Miranda's shimmering eyes. ''Oh Miranda you didn't.'' Corky knew her friend's icy reputation but she also the warm vibrant woman, her friend.

Who'd been hurt countlessly and disappointed frequently by two former husbands.

Now Andy the only real chance at love.

Miranda Priestly her best friend maybe a savvy maven of fashion but Miranda in love she was hopeless.

''We…slept together and I discovered who Dr Jules was and I acted in anger.''

Miranda tapped her chin reflectively how she behaved like a through and through ice bitch flinging Andy away after they'd been together.

''Do you love her M?''

Miranda held Corky's eyes. ''Yes I think I do. It's that Andy lied to me.'' Holding herself as she paced Corky's sitting room.

Corky spoke firmly. ''Would you have let her approach if she hadn't? Tell me this, as Dr Jules you loved all parts of her right. She lit up your eyes Miranda?''

Dr Jul no Andy did do that.

''Talking to her. It was always Andy you were with Miranda.''

Miranda nodded slowly.

'' So those parts are Andy too that you love.''

Oh what had she done? She loved Andrea Sachs.

'' Corky can you do me a huge favour.''

* * *

><p>She expected a response.<p>

Put it in, in time. Made the deadlines in every paper in the city. Corky called in a huge favour or two.

It was Christmas Eve. Still had not heard from Sachs.

Miranda fixed her make up in the mirror for tonight. All day she'd expected an answer. No Sachs.

Didn't Andrea read the papers? Made herself more than clear. What and who she wanted. Only Andy. Didn't Andy care? Even a little that she loved her back.

The doorbell rang, hopeful until she saw who. Not at all who she wanted on her townhouse doorstep tonight. Chet. Her date.

Why had she asked him that night at dinner to accompany her to this event? Insisted he join her. Disheartened in an hour maybe she'd hear from Andrea. Time she'd set in the ad, if Miranda mattered to her. If at all.

She and the twins had to attend Dalton Christmas Eve Boat Cruise.

Chet smoothly complimented on how she looked. Brushed her shoulders with a wrap in the chilly air.

All Miranda wanted to do was stay home, curl into bed, listen to Andy Williams and cry a bit and try to forget being in love with Andy Sachs who didn't seem to care enough to respond to her words from her heart.

The twins had been mutinous over Andy not here. Bombarded with questions, not believing Andy was in Lapland visiting family.

* * *

><p>Hurt brown eyes saw him. His hand adjusting Miranda's pashmina that slipped off her shoulder in the winter breeze. They looked good together, like a perfect couple.<p>

Saw Chet and Miranda with the twins getting into the town car. Miranda had certainly replaced her quickly and of course with Chet the millionaire. Stepping back, not seen.

Goodbye Miranda.

Andy walked away in the snow.

* * *

><p>''Not a word. Nothing.''<p>

Corky always admired Miranda's words living on hope. Had hope in Andy Sachs so where the hell was she? Why wasn't she here sweeping Miranda off her feet.

Miranda wasn't a public display of affection type so putting this ad in every paper in the city qualified.

Cyrus sat on Caroline's side and agreed with her. This blew. Caroline stated bluntly to Mom at their table, a society photographer came by clicking, plastering a fake forced smile that didn't reach Miranda's eyes who quipped testily. ''Just indulge Mommy.''

Cassidy felt Chet was about as much fun as having braces on. Going to ask the DJ to play Last Christmas. The auction was starting soon and the cruise would begin around the NY Harbour.

Stumped Chet when he asked them what they wanted for Christmas. Andy Sachs.

Miranda gave both her twins a warning look.

Retorted to their Mom, Better watch out because Santa is coming and wouldn't like her attitude.

_The NY Mirror_

''Kowalski if you'll just sign this.''

''No can do Sachs. Mirror policies.'' Artie was giving her a hard time. All she wanted was a signature for her final pay. So she could just go and buy a plane or greyhound ticket back to Ohio. Leave Manhattan for good. Tonight. Christmas Eve.

''Listen kid, Greg's back on January 2nd, complain to him then.''

Greg could go and choke on lumpy eggnog as far as Andy was concerned.

''Fine. Send it by reindeer.''

Mitch mumbled if it was Andy's time of the month. Shot Mitch a dirty look. Andy was just in an _'I hate Chet Thaddeus III' _guts mood.

Chet was with Miranda was eating her up inside.

Jimmy Callahan's eyes were glued on the TV tuned to WNYC. The usual weathergirl Cat was not on. On holiday in Aruba. WNYC had found an equally buxom Weather bunny. Andy was so relieved her three former work colleagues wouldn't be deprived for the New Year on weather reports by bimbos.

''Hello Bobbi.''

Bobbi Rossini perky voice greeted back to the newscaster.'' Well Pat someone's desperately reaching out to someone.''

''That's right Bobbi. It's been in all the newspapers this personal ad. NY Times Editor Corky Slabey refuses to elaborate their identity. Sorry viewers. Who is Ms Iceberg? '' Pat asked onscreen.

Andy went to turn it off. Stopped at the words read on air. It couldn't be. Miranda was so intensely private.

''Hey. Collegepuke your blocking Bobbi.''

Andy thumbed and fished through a paper folded on Artie's desk. It began with _Blind blinkered Ms Iceberg seeks…_

Andy began to read it. Looked at her watch she had twentyfive minutes to meet Miranda.

* * *

><p>Andy dialled Emily as she hailed a cab.<p>

Took a bite and through blissful mouthfuls, said, "OHMYGRMDISSSOGOO". Why had she given up eating ever?

Emily was enjoying Rich Sachs full attention being feed his sinful dessert. Her phone pinged. Ready for Miranda.

''Em.''

''Miran...Andy.''

'Em, where's Miranda tonight?''

''At Chelsea Piers with Chet. Dalton Christmas Eve Cruise. It's by invitation Sachs.''

Andy got a cab. Told the driver.

''Chelsea Pier.''

Andy would just have to figure out how to get in when she got there.

_The Dalton Cruise_

Cassidy flipped through the booklet of things up for auction. Her allowance might be able to cover a few things. Caroline stopped on one entry.

''Mom.''

Miranda was staring out at the New York view of lights, why hadn't Andy called her tonight, the time she'd deadline if she meant anything at all to Andy was two minutes away.

If Andrea didn't come, she tried. Just go home and fall apart.

Feeling the cruise begin to disembark.

''Mom.''

''Yes darling.''

Caroline pointed to the booklet she'd been reading. Miranda had refused to allow them to bid on with their hefty allowances, a pet kinkajous or snowboards with a ski chalet stay in Banff.

Miranda took out her glasses in her clutch. Read it. What imbecile… idiotic…

Apparently she was the imbecile, idiot who instead of donating a few amazing items from Runway. Donated herself. A lunch or afternoon with her. Wonderful.

Pinching her nose bridge between her fingers. No way of avoiding it.

Chet saw it, reading over her shoulder.

''I'll bid for you Miranda.'' Declared loyally, all the women at other tables felt she was one lucky Manhattanite with Chet Thaddeus III as her date.

Shame Runway's Editor didn't feel the same.

* * *

><p>Andy saw it. Five feet from the dock. Pulling away from. No. No.<p>

Miranda.

Couldn't jump it and swimming was out of the question, Andy wasn't into ice swimming or a member of the polar club.

Tried Miranda's number. Off.

* * *

><p>Donnie Russo of the NY Marine Port Authority had the shift no one wanted. Christmas Eve and Day.<p>

Beginning his shift reading the papers, ''Ms Iceberg seeking'' ad held his attention. Listening, Dr Jules really wasn't as good as last month with advice. Sounded different.

Saw a tall chestnut haired female trying to jump over a fence with a no entry sign.

Christmas and New Year's a time for crazies.

Andy grumbled why hadn't she taken sailing lessons. Chet could sail. Chet, Mr. Perfect could take a hike.

If she could just climb this fence and borrow a rowboat, Jet Ski. Anything that floated. Or no she'd wait at the dock all night if she had to for Miranda.

''Excuse me Miss, this is a restricted area.'' In a thick accent with a flashlight.

Holding up her hands.

''Technically you haven't broken the law yet. Put your hands down.'' Andy handed her id.

''I just really need to get on that boat. I have 1 minute and 55 seconds to be on it.''

Donnie was about to call it in. One for Bellevue.

Andy was desperate. ''Listen someone very important to me is on that boat and I need to speak to her. Please. I'm in love with her and I started talking to her on the radio and she wrote me this ad and we have to meet tonight. This is my last chance.''

''Wait a minute. I know you…Are you on a radio station? 107.1 FM. Dr Jules?''

Andy nodded. ''How come you need to be on that boat.'' Donnie asked curious now.

''It's a long story…

Donnie shrugged. ''I got all night and I'm a great listener.''

Donnie began to listen to her.

''So your Miranda is Ms Iceberg…whoa…let me see if I can get you a ride.'' Pressing his radio. ''Say Joey wanna be cupid tonight.''

* * *

><p>Andy already felt seasick.<p>

Donnie leaned over the driver of the steering wheel. ''Listen Russo there's nothing here in the book to warrant stopping a boat, coming alongside it and telling a passenger you love them.''

''Put your nose in the procedures manual Wichowki and find something.''

Andy felt like a gooney bird in a lifejacket. Hated boats and this ten minutes of sea life.

Saw the lit cruise.

Shakily on board, Andy Sachs once made an impression frumpy and drab now drenched.

Jo Jo Stanton the MC tonight, head of the PTA, The NY Botanical Society who lunched with Senators and had her wardrobe by Carolina Herrera welcomed Miranda Priestly next to her.

Miranda looked elegant and exquisite in Oscar de la Renta.

Regal and stunning. Introduced to the audience.

Jo Jo read out what she offered.

''Begin at 800. Do I have $800.''

Chet raised his bid to $1000. Jo Jo tittered. ''Someone wants their hands on Ms Priestly here. Not for hemline advice.'' Waggling her finger playfully at Chet.

''I bid 1800 plus one heart and an answer to this.'' Miranda whirled at Andy. In a lifejacket. Looked windblown and soaking wet. Did she swim the harbour to her? Why was she here now? Not ten minutes ago when she needed her to be.

Jo Jo was considering the bid. Miranda whispered to Jo Jo.

''I'm sorry your bid is not acceptable to Ms Priestly here.'' Andy wasn't walking away that easily.

''Just listen to me Miranda… I'm sorry I was late for you. I came here to set things straight. I have to know did you mean this?'' Holding a paper out.

''Because if you did Miranda it's not enough.'' Blue eyes were icily piercing hers. Don't do this here Sachs. Humiliate her and break her heart.

''I want more.''

''Aren't you very greedy Sachs.'' Stepping back from Andy.

''Yeah I am. I want much more. What about a lifetime of more of you. That's what I am prepared to accept and offer.''

Brown eyes prompted Miranda's for an answer. ''Well did you mean this?''

Softly spoke. ''Every word.'' Unshed tears glistened.

Moving closer to her. Grasping her waist, Andy didn't care if they were in a room of Manhattan's wealthiest watching them.

''Good. Because I want someone who was once snide about my sweater and who will be beside me always, who when I touch goes adorably pink like it's the first time they've felt my hands and fingers. Who will despise my socks and my wardrobe in general?''

A few diners laughed at Andy's words, knowing Miranda's impeccable taste in fashion.

''As I was saying, this person would have to leave annoying post it notes that frankly drive me crazy, who gets really sexy on Château Lafitte. Yes I want to be that amazing person's shoulder to cry on…'' stroked Miranda's arm, holding her bright blue eyes.

''I would rather argue with you Miranda Priestly for a lifetime then sleep with anybody else.''

Andy still held her close.

Miranda swallowed.

''I forgot to include that this person my flung out of my bed soulmate has to ridicule all personal want ads on weekends and once walked away from me in Paris and was decidedly unpunctual tonight and wet but I am willing to overlook this flaw. Do you know such a person Andy?'' Sapphire blue eyes sparkled at Andy.

''Ah, there hard to find. One of a kind and plus able to make a great foot warmer.''

Leant in kissing Miranda fully. Returning Andy's kiss just as passionately.

Jo Jo interrupted. ''The bid.''

Miranda broke free, flushed.

''I reject Andy Sachs bid. I find myself compelled to retract myself from this auction. I'm indisposed for a lifetime.''

Wrapped her arm to Miranda, telling her warmly. ''We're leaving.''

''We are?''

Miranda told Corky. ''I will call you.''

Miranda turned to Andy genuinely curious. ''How did you get here?'' Concerned at how wet Andy was.

Andy grinned. ''About that. You'll see.'' The twins following them.

''Miranda?''

''Yes darling.''

''I think we just made our Why Not moment.''

Miranda looked at Andy stepping on the Marine Authority boat in heels, wrapped in Andy's coat. Agreeing with her heart, that we most assuredly did this Christmas Eve.

''Now take me home and unwrap me Andy.''


End file.
